The Dragon and the Rose
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: How will history change if Anne Boleyn had a son who is now King Arthur I of England in 1549? Will he bring England to greatness or will he drag England into despair? What will Mary Tudor and George Boleyn's roles be under his regime, and when opportunity arises, will Mary seize the throne or protect her brother as she had sworn to do? Sequel to The Falcon's Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**July, 1549**

The church bells tolled throughout England, signalling the beginning of another joyous event for the royal family; marriage.

It was that warm summer morning when the happy bride – Princess Elizabeth Tudor – was ushered into her chambers straight after Mass, followed by Princess Mary, the Lady Protector and Duchess of Lancaster – her aunt, elder half-sister and regent of England – and Dowager Queen Anne, Elizabeth's lady mother. The maids were dismissed and Mary picked up a comb.

She gently brushed Elizabeth's flaming red hair – one of the well known Tudor trademarks – as it cascaded down her shoulders and back, remembering her own summer wedding day nineteen years earlier to Anne's brother, George Boleyn, 1st Marquess of Ormond – now the 1st Duke of Richmond and Duke of Wiltshire. Originally a political match engineered by his sly uncle Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, it transformed into a love match on the day of the wedding. Mary never regretted marrying a Boleyn instead of a royal prince she was promised when she was a child.

Elizabeth was unusually silent for a sharply witted Princess as Mary continued brushing her hair. The sound of Anne slicing up apples echoed uneasily in the room.

"Have you ever sliced apples before?" said Mary, slightly amused.

"Does it surprise you if I said yes?" replied Anne, placing the silver plate of sliced apples in front of Elizabeth. "It is good to eat apples on your wedding day, dear Elizabeth. I thought it would be more appropriate if I cut them today, instead of the cook or servants."

"Thank you, lady mother," whispered Elizabeth, her slim fingers shaking violently as she reached out for a slice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Calm down," advised Mary, placing a silver diadem on Elizabeth's head as a finishing touch. "You are beautiful and will be the perfect bride."

"What happens if he hates me?"

"Oh Elizabeth! You're marrying _for love!_ Not many princesses have that option. You spurned Archduke Maximilian of Austria to marry your childhood sweetheart, and you cannot question your decision now! I trust you in your choice to marry Lord Robert Dudley."

"What about his father? Will he not be displeased?"

"You know as well as I do that your future father-in-law, the 1st Earl of Warwick, is absolutely delighted in having you as his daughter-in-law. Who wouldn't be satisfied at having a royal Princess as a daughter-in-law? Lord Warwick is already pleased with the marriage of two of his daughters – Ladies Mary and Jane – to the Earls of Westmorland and Northumberland and is even more pleased at his third son marrying you, while his second son married a knight's daughter."

"What if I do not have sons?"

Mary put down her brush and looked at Elizabeth in the eye. "Having sons is important for nobles and royals," she said quietly. "However, it is only the foolish men who demand for sons. Caring husbands will love daughters as much as sons, and I'm certain Lord Robert is that type of nobleman. Motherhood is blissful, and you will not want to miss out. If you only have a daughter, I will ensure she inherits all her father's fortunes. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled nervously. "Was Arthur furious when I announced my betrothal?"

Mary looked at Anne, and the two women smiled.

A month ago, Elizabeth announced her engagement to Lord Robert Dudley to her brother, King Arthur I of England in front of the entire Court...and the Imperial ambassador, François van Delft.

Secretly, Anne and Mary were delighted, but Elizabeth's sudden actions led to instability politically, to the horror of the young King Arthur, who viewed the Anglo-Imperial alliance as a political success for England. Usually a calm and understanding King, the fifteen year old Arthur flew into a fit of rage and refused to speak to Elizabeth for days, threatening her with disownment and a night in the Tower of London if she did not break her betrothal with Robert.

Fortunately for Elizabeth, Arthur was still under a regency, and Mary – as Lady Protector – was more than in favour for her to marry Robert and sent the two to Hatfield House in the countryside to plan the wedding. To smooth political relations without a fuss, Delft agreed with a substitute bride and grudgingly accepted one of Mary's own daughters, the fifteen year old Princess Katherine of England, as Archduke Maximilian's future wife. Katherine was set to marry the Archduke shortly.

"Will Arthur be there?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is obliged to be," answered Anne."You have not seen him in a month, but I can assure you, he still refuses to acknowledge your betrothal to Lord Robert and snubs you as his sister. He is only attending as it is his duty to do so. I'm afraid he will never forgive you for ruining his political visions or not being the pawn he expects you to be. I suspect he is more humiliated that as his sister and subject, you did not obey his orders as you are supposed to."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I want to stay in England. I am not a mare to be bartered with. It doesn't matter though. Arthur is still a child. He will learn it is a better move for Katherine to marry the Archduke rather than me. I know it is."

"Everyone is waiting," said her old governess, Lady Katherine 'Kat' Ashley, peering out the window excitedly. "Are you ready, my Princess?"

Wordlessly, Elizabeth nodded, as pale as her white bed sheets.

Standing at the door were her four bridesmaids and cousins – Princess Katherine, Lady Mary Brandon, Lady Jane Grey and Lady Jane Howard – who were handpicked by Elizabeth, all equally excited to participate in her wedding ceremony. It was considered a tremendous honour to be chosen to carry a royal bride's long train.

Giving Elizabeth quick embraces, the Dowager Queen and Mary hurriedly joined the other guests in the royal gardens. It was a private ceremony and only family members invited. Mary stood beside her husband George, and he affectionately kissed her cheek.

"How is our dear bride?" he inquired.

"Nervous," answered Mary, adjusting her tiara. "Then again, all brides are edgy and anxious on their wedding days. There is our gracious King. He does not look pleased at his sister's wedding." George stifled a laugh as he saw the regal King Arthur sit on the provided throne with a tight frown as if he was forced to swallow a sour lemon. His blue eyes scanned the pool of guests, bored, as he fixed his crown on his mass of Tudor red hair.

"He will come around," said Mary confidently. "I will send Katherine to cheer him up later. He always has a smile ready for her. Oh, there is our children. Don't they look lovely?" Her smile broadened as she saw six of their seven children; the thirteen year old Prince Henry (affectionately called 'Hal'), Marquess of Ormond, a pleasant boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes; eleven year old Princess Anne (called 'Annie' to distinguish her from the Dowager Queen), a lovely girl of black hair and dark eyes with a generous heart; nine year old Prince George 'Georgie' with flaxen gold hair and brownish-black eyes, who longed to be a soldier; the seven year old twins – Prince Edward (Ned) and Princess Elizabeth (Bess) – with the same sparkling blue eyes, the former with blonde hair, and the latter with red. Last to greet Mary and George was Princess Margaret, a wheat brown-haired and hazel eyed child of five. After her birth, both Mary and George agreed they had enough children.

After embracing each of them with a kiss on the head, Mary nodded at her cousin and close friend Frances Grey (née Brandon), Marchioness of Dorset, who sat in the row behind her with her husband Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset, and the younger two of their three children; Lady Katherine and Lady Mary Grey, the former a girl of nine and the latter a child of four. The Marquess and Marchioness were extremely proud and honoured for their eldest daughter – Lady Jane – to have been chosen as a bridesmaid for Elizabeth.

Beside the Greys were the Cliffords, distantly connected to the royal family through Lady Eleanor, Countess of Cumberland, the younger sister of Frances, thus a paternal cousin of Mary. Huddled together nearby were Mary's two male Brandon cousins; Henry, 2nd Duke of Suffolk and William, 1st Earl of Berkshire, accompanied by their wives – Catharine Willoughby, 12th Baroness Willoughby de Eresby and Lady Katharine Howard – and children. Like Lord and Lady Dorset, the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk were more than delighted for their eldest daughter – Lady Mary – being one of Elizabeth's bridesmaids.

Everyone quickly arranged themselves as Elizabeth arrived, her face glowing with excitement. Waiting for her was Lord Robert Dudley, his grin equally as broad and joyful. Gracefully, Elizabeth floated down the aisle, followed by her four cousins, all beaming with pleasure. Thomas Cranmer, Archbishop of Canterbury, stood in front Robert and Elizabeth, while the four girls retreated to the front row. As Elizabeth was a devout Protestant, Mary agreed for her wedding ceremony to be conducted with Protestant vows rather than traditional Catholic words.

Within minutes, words were said, and the rings exchanged. There were no cheers – only clapping and murmurings of blessings and congratulations.

Only Arthur remained tight-lipped and was as still as a statue.

As the celebrations began, Mary walked up to Katherine and nudged her. "Go and talk to His Majesty," she whispered. "Elizabeth will be devastated if Arthur makes a scene. At the moment, His Majesty looks as if he would stab a man – or woman – to death."

Obediently, Katherine nodded and elegantly glided to the King and curtsied before him. Arthur nodded curtly, waving for her to rise.

"You look unhappy, my lord," she said softly. "May I ask why?"

Arthur's expression softened. "Elizabeth was disobedient. She married a commoner when she was betrothed to the nephew of the powerful Holy Roman Emperor Charles V. Elizabeth had the chance to be the future Holy Roman Empress, but she turned it down. I always admired her for her intelligence, but after her declaration of marrying this Robert Dudley...I fear I can never forgive her."

"You must! She is your sister!"

"That is the reason I cannot bring myself to forgive here." Bitterness entered his voice. "I am the laughing stock in all of Christendom! My own sister disobeyed me! How can I look at another ruler in the eye without flushing with embarrassment?"

"Rise above them. Prove you are not a sulky king, easily offended by defiant actions of a family member you love. Show the world that you are kind and forgiving like the legendary King Arthur, not the selfish and sullen son of a tyrant."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her words. "Forgiveness is a sign of weakness. The King of France will be laughing once he hears the news that I forgave a rebellious sister out of _love_."

"It can also be a sign of strength."

Arthur stared at her, the sound of laughter and music resonating away from his ears. Even though he saw her almost every day, he found himself more infatuated with Katherine's beauty and was eager to hear her opinions. From gossip and eavesdropping, Arthur learnt that he and Katherine had been betrothed when they were children, in an effort to secure his own position as king. Now he wished they were still affianced, and he would gladly crown Katherine his wife and queen.

"What are you thinking, my lord?"

Katherine's sweet voice brought Arthur back from his thoughts.

"You," he said truthfully, momentarily forgetting about his anger towards Elizabeth. "I wish we are still engaged like we once were as children. Together, our future children will have indisputable claim to the throne and England will remain great."

"That is impossible," said Katherine sadly. "I am betrothed to the Archduke of Austria, and England will have another enemy if I too, break my engagement to him. We are both royalty, and we must sacrifice our own hearts' content for the better of England."

"At times, I wish that is not the case."

"As a favour to me, can you forgive Elizabeth?"

Arthur darkened in a manner remarkably similar to his late father, King Henry VIII. "She still made me look like a fool," he said stubbornly. "I cannot forget that."

"Only for today?" pleaded Katherine.

"Alright," agreed Arthur, standing up and beaming at her. "I promise I will remain cordial and kind to Elizabeth – and Robert Dudley – until you marry the Archduke. After that, I will mourn your departure and blame it on Elizabeth for ruining our happiness."

Katherine did not bother correcting him. She liked Arthur and viewed him as a brother, but did not find herself able to love him as he loved her. She believed his love for her to be a childhood infatuation as they were raised together for years.

"Love me from a distance," said Katherine quietly, stepping away from Arthur. "I always love and think of you as a brother, and always will. I am betrothed to Archduke Maximilian of Austria, and it will not be long before our lady mothers find you a bride. Love her as a husband, my lord." She bowed her head, curtsied and retreated back to her cluster of sisters and brothers.

"Will you not dance?" said Anne, appearing at Arthur's side. "Everyone is waiting." Silently, Arthur stood up, forcing himself to smile. Dancing was an order, not a suggestion.

He looked around for a suitable dance partner, reminding himself that Katherine was no longer an appropriate option, his eyes landing on Lady Jane Grey.

She was rather short and seemed physically thinner compared to Katherine, yet she was still prettily shaped for a thirteen year old lady. Arthur noticed her small features of reddish-brown eyes, a well-shaped nose and her red lips that curved into a tiny smile. Unlike Elizabeth who preferred her hair unbound and free, Jane wore a jewelled French hood that captured her abundant dark brown hair.

He heard rumours that the most beautiful Grey sister was Lady Katherine, but it was Lady Jane who detained his attention.

"My lady," Arthur said kindly, walking up to her and offering his hand. "Will you do me the honour by dancing with me?"

Jane stared at him, her sparkling eyes widening with shock.

"Of course she will Your Majesty," said Lady Dorset crisply, giving her daughter a sharp push. "It is indeed an honour for Jane to dance with you."

Before Jane could speak, Arthur smiled and gracefully pulled her into the middle of the garden for a round of galliard – his favourite dance. Jane nervously smiled back.

"You will be at Court, Lady Jane?" asked Arthur politely.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," stammered Jane, almost missing a step in her shock. "My lady mother expects me to take my place at Court now that I am a lady of thirteen. I expect I will be a maid of honour in the household of Princess Elizabeth."

"Hmm. I do not remember seeing you in the royal schoolroom."

"I mostly live in Bradgate House with my sisters. When I do visit Court, I sit near the back. I saw and heard your witty responses, Your Majesty, and always admired your intelligence. I do not expect a great prince like you to notice or remember me. During family gatherings, Princess Elizabeth calls me 'Plain Jane', and I believe she speaks truth."

Another surge of anger rose in Arthur's stomach. How dare Elizabeth call this lovely flower 'plain'?! "I do not believe it," he said calmly. "As Elizabeth is now Lady Dudley, she does not deserve to be served by the finest noblewomen in England, and I will insist upon you having a position in either the Lady Protector or the Dowager Queen's households."

"My lady mother is already a lady-in-waiting in the Lady Protector's-"

"Do not worry, Lady Jane. You will be a maid of honour in one of their households by the end of this month, I promise you." He bowed and kissed her hand as the dance ended.

Like a scared mouse, Jane curtsied and scampered back to her family. The smile on Lady Dorset's face was replaced by a displeased scowl within a second of Jane's arrival. Jane knew that if they were in Bradgate House, she would've been slapped.

"You were hopeless," said Lady Dorset disapprovingly. "You were fortunate when the King asked you to dance, and all you do is act like a fool! No man wants a stupid wife who cannot even dance properly." She paused and looked at her daughter again, this time with more interest. "Perhaps this is fate," she continued thoughtfully. "Who knows what a single dance can lead to? After all, our young King is still in search of a bride."

* * *

><p>"Lord Robert should be given a title."<p>

Arthur looked at his mother with faint traces of irritation. He had immersed himself with a large volume about William the Conqueror when his mother interrupted.

"Lord Robert should be given a title," repeated the Queen Dowager. "You cannot allow your sister to remain 'Lady Dudley'!"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Arthur flatly, staring at her challengingly. From the moment he witnessed her speaking lovingly to Elizabeth in the nursery when they were children, he realised Elizabeth was their mother's favourite child. He had absolutely no intention of giving Robert Dudley new titles, estates or wealth. "You know she defied me," Arthur muttered, returning to his book. "If she wanted to marry a Pole, you would've ordered him executed for having the temerity to marry a royal princess. Lord Robert does not need a peerage. The most I will do is give him the Order of the Garter. He should be honoured at that."

"You must! Lord Robert is now your brother-in-law! I have arranged for him to be the Earl of Leicester, and all you must do is-"

"No."

"It has all been arranged!" Anne looked at him, slightly confused at his stubbornness. "The ceremony will be held in a week's time – before his and Elizabeth's stay in Austria for Katherine's wedding celebrations – so they can be received at the Imperial Court as nobility. The King of the Romans will not be pleased if a mere lord is presented to him."

"No."

"Are you still upset about Katherine? I know you love her as a sibling, but you know very well that she will have to marry for the better good of England. You can always write to her, and I'm sure you will see her again when she visits."

"You made Katherine the sacrificial lamb to appease the Imperial ambassador." Arthur shook with anger as his mother continued to stare at him, her eyebrows arched with bewilderment. "She would've been _happier_ as my wife and Queen. What about Elizabeth? Doesn't she know her duty is to marry for the benefit of England? I did not hear you – or the Lady Protector – reprimanding her on her duty. No, she was permitted to marry for _love_. To a Dudley no less! The Dudleys are notoriously Protestant! Do you want Elizabeth to plot against me and the crown?!"

"England is now a religiously equal kingdom, and what better way than for Elizabeth to marry a well-known Protestant?"

"She could've married a German prince."

"After how the Elector Palatine treated your siblings, I would _never_ allow a daughter of mine to marry a German prince!" Her eyes flashed with rage as she remembered the letter of her daughter's – Princess Jane Tudor – death six years ago.

"She could've married a Swedish prince. I heard the Swedish royals are devout Protestants."

Anne sighed. "Why can you not be happy for Elizabeth?"

Dumbfounded at his mother's words, Arthur silently seethed, vowing one day in the distant future, she will pay for his political humiliation.

"I want Lady Jane Grey removed from Elizabeth's household," Arthur said icily, slightly changing the subject. "She was once her companion I believe."

Anne smiled indulgently. "What has Lady Jane done wrong?"

"She is the daughter of a Marquess and does not deserve to serve in _Lady Dudley's_ household. I want her either as your maid of honour, or the Lady Protector's."

"Very well. I'll talk to Mary about it. Is that all?"

Arthur pulled out a parchment. "I had a chat with the Imperial ambassador," he began. "I wrote down all the available Archdukes and Archduchesses, and I could not help but wonder why we cannot send dear Annie to marry the King of the Romans' second son, Archduke Ferdinand of Austria? Perhaps one of the King of the Romans' daughters can marry Hal? I thought the Council, you and the Lady Protector all agreed that it would be best for England if I wed Katherine?"

Anne shook her head with another sigh. "You are in love with Katherine. It would be ideal for the two of you to marry, but England's relations with Austria is now edgy-"

"Thanks to Elizabeth."

"-and I fear the King of the Romans will be insulted at the idea of Mary's second daughter marrying his second son, and I doubt he would ever send one of his unmarried daughters to England to marry a royal prince. You _must_ adjust to the idea that Katherine will be a future Archduchess of Austria."

"Whatever's the case, Lord Robert will not receive an earldom."

Defeated, Anne sighed for a third time. "You are indeed a stubborn boy," she said absently, ruffling his red hair to his utmost chagrin. "I suppose you are still upset Elizabeth married before you did. I know you still hold a grudge at Robert for winning that tennis game last year, but I hope you will see Robert as a good friend later. I will postpone the ceremony and let you decide when to give Robert a peerage, but for Elizabeth and Katherine's sakes, let it be before Katherine's wedding."

She smiled fondly. "All the ladies were enraptured by your charm in the wedding celebrations, and I believe you danced with every one of them!"

Arthur nodded. "It was my duty."

"Very good. Lady Mary Brandon is quite a lovely girl, isn't she? Lady Jane Grey is a little meek and timid for my taste though."

Arthur's lips tightened. "I thought you would approve of the obedient ladies."

"It wouldn't matter if I do or do not. You are named after the great King Arthur, who is merciful to his traitors and had many virtues. I expect you to be an ideal prince and an example for all the nobles to behave kindly towards their wives when you marry. Your father was a fool and a tyrant. Remember, _never _flaunt a mistress at Court. If you must have dalliances – God forbid you do – remember to be discreet and never place a mistress above your queen."

"I remember."

Anne smiled and walked out to find the Lady Protector.

Now alone, Arthur smirked to himself and murmured, "Oh, lady mother, I am _always_ discreet."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a little trouble starting the chapter, but I hope you like it :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**July, 1549**

"How can you remain so calm?" demanded Anne, skulking around Mary's chambers. "Arthur rejected the idea of giving Robert Dudley an earldom!"

Mary looked at her coolly and said, "Even though Arthur is King, he is still a boy. I heard that all men endure a period of rebellion in their youth. Perhaps refusing Robert an earldom is his way of defying you. It won't be long before Arthur realises Robert's usefulness as a soldier, and he will eventually reward him with an earldom."

"What about Elizabeth?!"

"She must endure being Lady Dudley."

Anne narrowed her eyes. "You sound like Arthur!" she accused. "You always claimed you love Elizabeth, but why are you agreeing that she deserves to be called 'Lady Dudley'?! It is fortunate that I have not asked Arthur to give Robert a dukedom, or the both of you will explode with rage!"

"Your favouritism is showing," noted George, putting on his hunting gloves. "Over the last few years, not many peerages have been given out, no favouritism shown and no mistresses paraded around Court, and that is what the common people like. If you want Robert to be an Earl, allow him to earn it through diplomatic negotiations or battle. The Dudleys are not particularly popular with the common folk, and it will be a mistake to give Robert an earldom as a wedding gift."

"You're one to talk!" retorted Anne. "You were given the marquessate of Ormond on the day of your marriage to Mary! Elizabeth is as much a princess as Mary!"

"You were betrothed to the King at that time, and he had to appease Catherine of Aragon in some way for her to agree to the divorce. You agreed for Elizabeth to marry Robert, and offered Katherine as a substitute bride, and now you want Robert to have a title!" He glared at her and said bitterly, "You did not even tell me that Katherine is betrothed to Archduke Maximilian until I found out from Lord Dorset. I cannot forgive you for that."

He turned to Mary. "Did you know about it?"

Mary was unable to meet his eye.

"You did!" said George furiously. "By God! You didn't think to tell me?! I'm Katherine's father! You let me think you didn't know about it until the official announcement! Do you care more about Elizabeth than your – our – own daughter?! You were willing to sacrifice Katherine's happiness for Elizabeth's?! I thought that you cared about our children!"

"I do!" snapped Mary. "I just thought..." She faltered faintly. "...Katherine would be happier wed to an Archduke of Austria than Elizabeth would be."

George shook violently with rage. "We had plans," he said, gritting his teeth. "I agreed for the betrothal between Katherine and Arthur, but you terminated it in favour of a possible unification of Scotland and England. Now you agreed – without my knowledge – with Anne to offer Katherine as the sacrificial lamb to the Holy Roman Empire. We promised no secrets!" Hurt, he stormed out.

Mary watched him leave, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "We should've told him," she said softly, returning to her paperwork half-heartedly. "I should've thought with my mind, not my heart. Perhaps it was wrong to allow Elizabeth to marry Robert."

"Not you too!" said Anne, exasperated.

"I'm afraid we indulged her too long. She is intelligent, but still a Princess of England. She should've married for England's good, not her own."

"You are aware, that if we prevented her from marrying Lord Robert, she would've still married him anyway? I'm certain his father would help in the secret ceremony."

"Indeed. However, as the Dudleys are more...suspicious according to other nobles, I cannot give Robert a title. I must agree with Arthur on that."

"What about Elizabeth?!"

"We agreed a few years ago that I would be regent, and I intend to keep protecting England on behalf of Arthur. If you want to give Robert an earldom, you should've declared yourself regent."

Anne scowled and her temper simmered. "You're tired," she decided, taking the sheets of paper away from Mary. "You work so hard to make England prosperous, and you sacrifice everything for it. Even your own daughter. I'm sorry I did not think how you would feel at the prospect of Katherine leaving you. I only thought of Elizabeth. You must go abroad for a long rest."

"I cannot," replied Mary, her frustration easing away. "England needs me. Besides, I must go and find George. If I don't, I fear he will never forgive me."

* * *

><p>In the royal gardens, Princess Isabella, Countess of Lancaster – daughter of Catherine of Aragon and Eustace Chapuys – strolled, her mind buzzing with thoughts.<p>

Tall with copious auburn hair that glistened like gold in the sunlight and sapphire blue eyes, she was considered one of the most beautiful women in the English Court. It was also rumoured that she was one of the most wealthiest.

One of her deepest wishes was to be in her sister, the Lady Protector's close circle of confidantes that consisted of the Dowager Queen, George, Philip, Duke of Bavaria and his wife Jane (née Seymour). She knew she was only fifteen and could be seen as one of Mary's many children, yet she longed to be recognised lovingly as Mary's sister. She had the opportunity to be close to Mary, yet it was ruined when she foolishly refused to dissolve her marriage with Arthur 'Artie' Pole.

"My Lady Princess. What are you doing here, all alone?"

Isabella blinked, startled.

"Oh, Lord Seymour!" she said, smiling as she saw Sir Thomas Seymour, 1st Earl Seymour of Sudeley (Jane's brother) approaching her. "I did not see you!"

Thomas chuckled. "Does your lady sister not worry that you are alone?"

"I...I'm not sure. I hardly see her. She's always busy with paperwork and attending all those council meetings. Do you think they will cease once Arthur reaches eighteen?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not..."

Isabella looked alarmed. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Power is an attraction to everyone," explained Thomas. "I'm afraid, even to your dear sister, the Lady Protector. No one can escape it. Once you taste a little bit of power, you will hunger for more and will never be satisfied!"

Isabella laughed uneasily. "I hope not! Where is Lady Seymour?"

"Catherine? She is recovering from the shock of our Anthony's death." His smile disappeared as he thought of his deceased young son and his wife Catherine's (née Parr) sorrow. "We have many children," he continued. "Our eldest is Cecily, followed by Henry, Geoffrey, Lucy, Anthony and the twins, Mary and Margery. Poor Geoffrey died from illness."

Isabella patted his hand. "Children die when they are young."

Thomas smiled craftily as he continued listening to Isabella's sympathetic words. Talking to women was easy – especially to lonely princesses. He wondered how much profit he could make through sleeping with the Lady Protector's half-sister.

"Has the Lady Protector chosen you a husband yet?" he said politely.

Isabella frowned. Her marriage to Artie was still a secret to the majority of courtiers, and she was advised – no, ordered – to stay away from Artie, which was easy, as he was kept occupied attending the King all day.

"I see it is a delicate subject," said Thomas at once. "I crave your pardon, my lady!"

Isabella dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "No matter, no matter." She stopped as she stared ahead at an incredulous sight."My!" she exclaimed. "Is that...no, it can't be! Is that the Duke of Richmond riding away at such speed?!"

Thomas turned and was equally surprised at the haste Lord Richmond rode away. A grin spread on his face. Every man would know the reason for such speed; marital troubles.

"It seems the Lady Protector has upset her husband," he commented. "Well! I thought they would never have an argument in their happily married life!" He chortled lightly. "You see, dear Princess, marriage isn't all blissful. You are fortunate you are still unmarried."

Isabella smiled uneasily. "Not for long. I suspect I will be married off shortly at the Lady Protector's pleasure when she remembers me. If I am fortunate, she will choose me an English noble as a spouse so I can remain in England. I fear she will use me as a pawn to mend friendship with Spain, as I am still Spanish by blood with a face of an Englishwoman. That is what Lady Salisbury used to say about me when she was alive and my governess."

"Poor Lady Salisbury," murmured Thomas.

Margaret Pole, 8th Countess of Salisbury had died peacefully a few minutes before the verdict of her treachery could be announced in 1543.

"My eldest daughter is four years younger than yourself," said Thomas suddenly. "Why not make her acquaintance? Perhaps if you become fond of her, you can take her in as a maid of honour? It might make my wife happier that her daughter has a place in Court!"

"Wouldn't it be better if your daughter is a maid of honour in the Lady Protector's household?" Isabella inquired. "I have not been at Court for long."

Thomas leant in close and whispered, "The Lady Protector is an adherent Catholic my lady! All her maids and ladies are Catholics too."

Isabella looked at him questioningly. "You are-?"

Thomas gave her a roguish wink. "A Reformist like the Queen Dowager. Catherine is also one of the New Faith like myself, and of course, our children are raised Protestants. It is inappropriate for our Protestant-raised daughters to be ladies in the service of a devout Catholic. The Queen Dowager's household is quite full, and I wish for my daughter to be happy. After all, you're such a lovely and kind woman, and I can promise you that my Cecily is very obedient."

"I will meet her and consider it. I must warn you that I am a Catholic. If you're worried about the amount of religious devotion in households, why not send Lady Cecily to Princess Anna of Cleves's household? She is a Protestant, I believe."

"Of course." Thomas smiled again. "My lady." He bowed respectfully and slinked away, keeping his crafty eyes on the ground.

* * *

><p>The Greys sat around the rectangular table – constructed from the finest mahogany – with Lord Dorset at one end and Frances at the other. On one side were their daughters, on the other was Dorset's younger brother, Lord John Grey and his wife Mary, Lady Grey (née Browne).<p>

"I hear you have another child," Dorset said pleasantly to Lord John. "Many blessings to you and your dear wife." He nodded at Lady Grey. "Is it a dear son or daughter?"

"A girl this time, lord brother," answered Lord John. "We named her 'Margaret', after lady mother. I am satisfied with a daughter after dear Mary had given me a son."

Two years ago, Lady Grey had presented her husband with a son – the Hon. Henry Grey – to the delight of the entire Grey family. As Frances failed to put a healthy Grey son in the Dorset cradle, the marquessate itself faced the looming danger of extinction. However, as Lady Grey delivered a son, Lord Dorset was reassured of the safe succession of the marquessate.

Dorset nodded in approval. "I'm pleased your Henry is a bonny lad. I hope Lady Grey will gift us with more sons in the future." He smiled again at his sister-in-law.

"Your daughters are lovely," said Lord John, grinning at his three nieces. "I hear Lady Jane will join either the Lady Protector or the Queen Dowager's household shortly." His grin broadened as Lady Jane blushed prettily. "Do you know which household you want to join?"

"Jane will join the Queen Dowager's service," said Frances stiffly. "The King is instructed to visit his mother for an hour every day, and he always sees his mother's ladies and maids-of-honour. However, once he reaches his majority, he may not visit his mother anymore. The sooner Jane is installed as a maid-of-honour in the Queen Dowager's household, the better."

A little surprised, Jane obediently nodded.

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial if Jane is in the Lady Protector's service?" said Lord John, puzzled. "The King visits his cousins daily too, and she is his cousin."

"Jane is born a plain girl," said Frances, dismissing her daughters with a wave of her hand. "Look at those freckles and dull eyes! Even Katherine is more beautiful and attractive than Jane, and she is only a little girl of nine! I'm afraid the goddess of beauty has not blessed Jane. Her tutors tell me that she is scholarly and intelligent. That is good once she becomes a mother, but who will want a wife that has more wit than beauty?"

"I would?"

Frances shot him a look. "You are one of those rare men that will. Our King suffers in intellect compared to his brighter sister Elizabeth, and I doubt he will find wit refreshing. However, this is the only advantage I find useful in Plain Jane-"

"You call your own daughter 'Plain Jane'?"

"Do not smirk at me like that! Our King may find intelligence in a plain and shy girl quite amusing, which in turn may lead to infatuation, and then...marriage."

"The Lady Protector will not forgive you. She is arranging a match for the King as we speak, and will not appreciate your...actions."

"Jane is a perfect candidate for the King's hand!"

"Have you suggested it to the Lady Protector?"

"She will dismiss it as a joke. When we talk about it, she often mentions the Queen of Scots, an Austrian Archduchess, a Spanish Infanta or one of her own daughters as a possible spouse for the King. They are all princesses, but Jane is equally royal through me, and has prominent aristocratic blood through her father. I regret never having sons, but I believe God gave me daughters for a reason, and I intend to use them like pawns in a good game of chess."

Lord John looked questioningly at his brother. "Do you intend to use your children like the Howards do?" he asked rather coldly.

Dorset shrugged. "Frances mostly wins the chess games, and she is the one with the royal claim and connections. I agree with her decisions fully. I know she will not want our daughters to whore themselves in front of the King like old Norfolk did."

"Then what? Jane will be Queen?"

Frances's eyes gleamed like jewels in her wooden casket. "Of course!" she said, almost gleefully. "Why else would I be given three daughters from God? I have three chances to be mother of Queens and ancestor of Kings."

"What about their education? How can Jane continue her schooling if she serves as maid-of-honour to the Queen Dowager?"

"It will be sorted."

"What if the Lady Protector discovers your plans?"

"You are quite pessimistic, aren't you? The Lady Protector and I have been friends since childhood, and this can be regarded as a minor argument. Besides, she has three unmarried sons and I have two spare daughters. I do not mind to sort out our possible...dispute through marriage between either my Katherine or Mary to the young Marquess of Ormond. It would be perfect if Jane becomes Queen Consort of England, Katherine as the Marchioness of Ormond and future Duchess of Richmond, and Mary as a spare. Perhaps she can be Abbess of Lancaster Abbey."

Dorset nodded in agreement, his eyes shining at the prospect of being father to the Queen of England and the Duchess of Richmond.

Lord John swallowed. "What is my – and Mary's – part in this?"

"Why, Lord John!" said Frances, her eyes widening with amusement and mock surprise. "You have an important role to play! You and Lady Mary are the parents of the future Marquess of Dorset! I have accepted that I will not be mother to the future Marquess of Dorset, but you, Lord John, you are father to the Dorset heir. It is your son who is the key to our family fortune! How would you feel if your son is elevated to a dukedom? All you must do is give your son the finest education, and keep providing us with healthy, legitimate Grey sons!"

"What about our Margaret?"

"I'm certain a good marriage will be made for her once Jane is Queen. It will be delightful if baby Margaret marries one of Mary's younger sons."

Lord John nodded appreciatively, impressed with his sister-in-law's marital plans for his children and nieces. He always admired her to be a woman of strong character and indeed a daughter of the late – yet equally fiery – Princess Mary Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk (the late Henry VIII's sister). "I will put in a good word about Jane," he promised. "I am invited on a hunting trip with the young King, and I will sing praises about Jane: her intelligence, obedience and kindness – all the perfect traits of a Tudor Queen. Above all, she is English. As our King lacks royal blood on his mother's side, Jane has enough royal Tudor blood to have equally royal offspring with the King."

"Excellent. Henry, is there anything you wish to say?" She looked expectedly at her husband.

"Hmm?" said Dorset vaguely. "Oh yes! The King is an avid hunter, and our girls must be brilliantly skilled in the hunt. Especially Jane, if you wish for her to be the Queen Consort. The King will not want a weak wife who cannot stomach blood."

Frances nodded fervently. "You are right, lord husband. In the past, Jane always showed revulsion towards hunting, but that must be remedied at once."

"What if she falls ill?" said Lady Grey worriedly.

"Falls ill?" said Frances, with a frown. "My dear! Jane has an excellent constitution! It will only strengthen when she finds excitement in the hunt!"

"She may not," Lady Grey pressed on.

"My dear Lady Grey, you do not need to worry about Jane. She knows where her duties lie. All you must do is promote her interests. I would've preferred if the Lady Protector suggests Jane as a bride for the King, but if she doesn't, I must take matters into my own hands for the better of our family. The more Grey sons there are, the better."

"Of course, my lady."

"It is fortunate that you are married to Lord John here."

"Really, my lady?" She looked surprised. "Why is that?"

"You are Catholic, and your brother – Anthony Browne, 1st Viscount Montagu – is a trusted member of the Privy Council. The Lady Protector and the Queen Dowager declare England to be a religious tolerant kingdom, but we both know that the Lady Protector trusts her fellow Catholics more than a loyal Protestant suggested by the Queen Dowager. It is dangerous for England to rely on their slowly tottering friendship for survival and prosperity."

"You believe it would be better when the King rules more than in name?"

"Yes. Especially with Jane as his wife and mother of his heirs. We must press the importance of the King having an English-born wife."

"The people will not want a foreign Queen," agreed Dorset, sipping another goblet full of wine. "They remember their sainted Catherine of Aragon, but all she did was give her husband a daughter! At least that Queen Anne gave the late King a son."

Lord John nodded uneasily.

He never liked plotting as much as his brother and sister-in-law.

He found it irksome and dangerous.

Besides, with a charming wife and two children in the nursery, a man like him could rest comfortably in a country manor rather than roam around in a Court full of poisonous vipers of intrigue – an ideal dream Frances was determined to block him from.

"How is your sister?" said Dorset, changing the subject.

Frances scowled. "The victim of illness again. Eleanor had always been frail, even when she was a young girl. It is no surprise she only had one surviving daughter – Lady Margaret Clifford – at the moment. I doubt she will ever have another bonny child!"

"You despise your sister," noted Lord John. "What has poor Lady Cumberland done to you? She had two sons before they died of illness."

"They were as weak as she is. No surprise there."

"She serves the Queen Dowager I believe."

"Yes. My late father believed it was wiser to have one daughter in each prominent household rather than both in one household. I intend to follow his plan, with Jane in the Queen Dowager's service, and Katherine in the Lady Protector's."

"What about your Mary?"

"She is still a child. When Jane becomes Queen, my Mary can eventually serve as her maid-of-honour, or as a lady-in-waiting in another royal household. After all, the Queen Dowager still has two unmarried daughters that have their own households now." She finished her sentence and drank her cup of wine thirstily. Plotting took quite some effort – even for an energetic woman like herself.

Lady Grey stood up, tired of the conversation.

"Please excuse me, Lord Dorset, Lady Dorset, lord husband," she said calmly, with a small curtsey. "I am exhausted and wish to retire."

Frances nodded. "Yes dear, you must be tired. Have a long rest. You and Lord John must stay here tonight. It is too late for you to travel home."

Lady Grey smiled thinly and hurried to the guest chambers.

"Aunt Mary?"

She stopped as she saw Jane huddled in the corner, her eyes shining with terror.

"You should be in your chambers, Jane," said Lady Grey, glancing around cautiously before looking at her niece with pity. "If your lady mother finds you here, she will beat you!"

"I'm afraid," whispered Jane, her eyes darting nervously everywhere. "What is lady mother planning? I do not want to play a part in her scheme..."

With a sigh, Lady Grey placed an arm around her, only for Jane to jump away. "You have to go to your chambers," she said gently, startled by Jane's sudden movements. "I know you do not want to take part in your lady mother's plans, but she only wants the best for you. Do not fear, all you must do is follow your mother's instructions, and very shortly, you will be England's Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>I changed Katherine Grey and Mary Grey's ages to 9 and 4 and fixed the age errors in the previous chapter. To clarify, it's been 6 years since '<em>The Falcon's Rose<em>', and I decided to write a bit about the Greys before returning back to George and Mary. All ideas welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**August, 1549**

Jane shook with anxiety as she watched the King entered the Queen Dowager's chambers the second time in that day.

"Arthur," said the Queen Dowager, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going on a hunt," answered the King, glancing around. "It is still early in the day. I have invited Lord Robert Dudley to be part of the hunting party. I hope it pleases you that I at least consider him as my brother-in-law now. I'm here to ask if you can relieve Lady Jane Grey for a few hours. I wish to invite her on the hunting trip too."

Jane froze as she felt the Queen Dowager's sharp, hawk-like eyes land on her. She quickly returned to her needlework, her pallid cheeks rising to a light shade of pink.

"Lady Jane," her mistress's clear voice rang out. "His Majesty, the King, wishes you to join the royal hunt today. Do you desire to go?"

Standing up with a curtsey, she said quietly, "No thank you, Your Majesty."

"No?" said the King incredulously, his mother equally astounded.

"I am sorry to disappoint you," said Jane softly. "However, I cannot hunt. I feel ill every time I shoot an animal. I find nothing enjoyable about hunting. I hope you can forgive me." She sunk back on her cushioned chair and bowed her head.

"Are you mad?!" hissed Lady Joan Somerset beside her. "You were chosen by the King himself to go on a hunt, and you reject it?!"

"I cannot hunt," Jane whispered back. "Nor am I willing to shoot down a harmless creature."

"Your mother will be furious if she hears about this."

"No doubt she will hear about it. Once the King leaves, the Queen Dowager will depart for the Lady Protector's rooms and inform her the news. My lady mother will indeed hear about it, as she is one of the Lady Protector's most trusted ladies."

"The late King fell more in love with the Queen Dowager after a royal hunt! Don't you want to be the King's mistress, Lady Jane?"

Jane looked at her, scandalised.

"I am His Majesty's cousin!" she murmured with more spirit than before. "I will never commit myself to be his mistress! Even if I must defy my mother's wishes, so be it! The path of mistress is not for me! If I do become his mistress, the Queen Dowager will dismiss me from her service!"

"She already suspects you," commented Joan. "She recognises unconventional methods to love a King, and she will not appreciate your actions. She will want the King to be a perfect knight – honourable, chivalrous and all that – when he marries the chosen bride."

"I have no desire to be his mistress!"

Joan gave her a questionable look. "That is utterly debatable. Look at Mistress Honor Bassett. She's gnashing her teeth at you." The two glanced across the room and saw another fellow maid-of-honour – Honor Bassett – glaring meaningfully at them, her eyes glowering and her tight lips contorted into an ugly growl. The Bassetts were known for their desire to increase their social standing and being mistress to the King was encouraged to the Bassett girls.

"I will never whore myself," said Jane coldly, returning to her needlework. "The Bassetts have questionable reputations, but I do not."

"Lady Jane," called the Queen Dowager. "Come over here please."

Jane obediently rose and walked to her with a curtsey. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Give this to the Lady Protector," the Queen Dowager commanded, imperiously handing her a folded piece of parchment. "I am trusting you, Lady Jane." She leant closer and hissed, "Do not dare encourage my son again or you will no longer find a place at Court. I do not think your lady mother will be pleased at that, do you?"

Jane bowed her head and walked out, feeling the Queen Dowager's eyes follow her.

She entered Mary's chambers. With a curtsey, she handed the letter to the Lady Protector, her face hidden by a stack of papers. Jane felt sorry for her cousin and wondered why anyone would want to bear the burden of the crown. _I never want to be Queen_, thought Jane, suppressing a shudder. _Poor Mary. She has no time to reconcile with dear George or to visit her daughter in Austria. I do not understand why anyone wants so much power. It will bring nothing but misery. Mary will die of illness if she continues working like this!_

"Have a seat," said Mary, pushing the mountain of papers away and looking at her in the eye. "We need to talk, Jane."

Jane nodded, filled with dread and worry.

"The Queen Dowager has written a concerning letter," said Mary, putting the piece of parchment on a smaller pile of papers on her right. "She says that the King invited you to join a royal hunt, and you publically refused him."

"I-" began Jane.

"She is concerned you wish to be Queen," interrupted Mary, gazing at her sternly. "The Queen Dowager was raised in the Flemish and French Courts in her youth, and is aware of many...methods ladies employ to gain power, influence and wealth. She knows you are a pious and well-behaved lady, but she does not want to take any chances. As your cousin, I want to know; do you harbour any concealed feelings of love or affection to His Majesty?"

"No! I mean, I love him as a cousin and a subject, but that is as far as it goes! I will never demean myself to be his mistress! I do not even want to be Queen! Forgive me, but I have seen how the Queen Dowager was treated by the late King, and I do not want to be treated like that."

"Why did you not accept his invitation to hunt?"

"I cannot stand hunting."

Mary looked at her strangely. "You cannot stand hunting?"

"I swear to it, Your Highness! My parents both enjoy hunting with relish, but I despise it! I did not want to go hunting because I cannot stand it, not to provoke the King into chasing me as a conquest! Even Mistress Honor Bassett suspected I was planning something! I promise I did not!" Tears threatened to fall from Jane's eyes.

Mary's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, dear Jane. I had to make sure you were telling the truth. The King will make a great match one day, as will you."

"You believe me?"

"Of course. You are only thirteen years old and raised in a good household in England. I doubt you wish to enchant a King already!" She laughed a little before retaining a calm composure. "However, I must insist you transfer to the Duchess of Bavaria's household."

Jane stared at her with disbelief.

"I...I cannot!" stammered Jane. "My lady mother...! She will be furious!"

"Your lady mother will be told," said Mary calmly. "It is the Queen Dowager's request for you to be removed to Princess Anna of Cleves's household, but I think you will prefer it in the Duchess of Bavaria's service instead. The Duchess loves playing with her children and you may find that more enjoyable than hours of needlework in Anna's household."

"Your Highness, you do not know my lady mother-" She suddenly stopped, horrified in the words she had just uttered. A true Christian lady would never speak words against her good mother!

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jane looked at her feet, her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

At that moment, Lady Dorset entered Mary's study, shooting Jane a suspicious glare.

"Ah, good timing, Lady Dorset," said Mary pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"What is my daughter doing here?" said Frances, distracted. "She is in the Dowager Queen's service I believe! I am here to inform you that the tapestry is complete."

"Excellent. I am so pleased you and the other ladies can finish embroidering the tapestry we started a few weeks ago. Lady Jane is transferring to the Duchess of Bavaria's household."

"What?! Already?! What has she done now?"

"Nothing scandalous, Lady Dorset. Nothing at all. In fact, I think Lady Jane here will be of much better use to the Duchess of Bavaria than to the Dowager Queen."

"Your Highness! That will not do at all!" Frances glared at her daughter again. "It is the highest honour to serve the Dowager Queen – with the absence of a Queen Consort – and it is humiliation for Jane to be dismissed from the Dowager Queen's household in her first month of service! I will not have it! What is the reason for her dismissal?"

"The Duchess will be travelling to Bavaria with her husband and children shortly and will return in January next year. The maids-of-honour she brings along will receive an excellent education abroad. It is an incredible honour for them to be educated in Bavaria alongside other Bavarian nobles. Jane is at a perfect age to continue her education."

Frances frowned slightly. "The Bavarian Court is less fashionable and magnificent than the French Court, or even the Spanish Court."

"England's relations to Bavaria are stronger than to either France or Spain."

"What will be in it for Jane?"

"Perfecting German and understanding the Bavarian customs? As a relative of the King of England, Jane will have quite high precedence amongst the Duchess's ladies, even though Jane is only a young girl of thirteen. Perhaps the Elector Palatine may suggest a spouse for her? He has many German cousins who are reigning Counts, Princes, Dukes, Margraves and Landgraves."

Frances nodded reluctantly, a little pleased. Of course she wanted Jane to be Queen of England, but it would not hurt for her to master German and be courted by German Princes. Perhaps if Jane marries a German Duke, Katherine Grey could be the Queen of England.

"Very well," she said quietly. "I will speak to my lord husband tonight. It is indeed an honour for my Jane to continue her education abroad." She smiled at Jane – the first time in many years – and left, leaving Jane staring after her.

* * *

><p>George sat in the corner of a tavern, brooding and staring into his cup of ale, the raucous chatter only an echo in the background.<p>

He hadn't been in a tavern alone for quite some time and it reminded him of the days before his marriage to Mary.

"Is there anything I can get you milord?"

George glanced up, his eyes red with anger and sorrow. "Another glass of ale," he mumbled, pushing his half-filled cup towards the busty wench in front of him.

"You have not finished it yet!" she exclaimed. "I will get you another immediately," she added hastily, after seeing the furious glare he shot her. She picked up the cup and hurriedly went to refill it, returning a few minutes later with it.

"I'm surprised you are here, my lord."

George jerked his head up in surprise as he stared at the familiar face of his childhood friend, the poet Sir Thomas Wyatt.

"Wyatt?!" said George, slightly confused. "How did you even find me here?"

"There were rumours at Court," said Wyatt, sipping from his own bottle of ale. "It was said that you rode off after a heated argument with the Lady Protector. I thought it would be wise to give you some time away before heading over here. I remembered when we were young boys and you fell in love with my sister – Margaret, the late Lady Lee – before realising she was betrothed to Sir Anthony Lee. You became more quiet and solemn, and spent more time here than with your family or other courtiers. I thought this would be the first place you would go to after the argument."

"My own wife knew our daughter was to be offered to Austria..."

"She is the Lady Protector, my lord."

"Every man arranges marriages for his children, except me! I always thought that with Arthur as King, Mary would be free to be happy with me and decide spouses – English nobles - for our children with me arranging the matches like every other nobleman! What kind of man am I if I was not aware that my wife negotiated marriage for our Katherine behind my back?!"

"Everyone was aware of it, my lord."

"Ha. I was not." He drained his cup of ale and sighed. "Our Margaret was ill and I was at her side the whole time. Every day, she would ask when her Mama would be home, and I would promise soon. Mary did eventually visit, but she was not the mother of our children as she once was. It was during that time when she must've agreed for the Archduke to marry our Katherine. I knew the Archduke will marry Katherine – eventually – but had no idea that Mary orchestrated it. I cannot believe I hate my own niece with such a burning passion now! I loved Elizabeth as my niece and always viewed her as clever, but now...she is nothing but a whore!"

Wyatt's eyes widened with shock. "My lord! The Princess Elizabeth is not a whore! Why would you say such a thing about your own dear niece?!"

"She ruined everything!" said George savagely. "Katherine would've been more happy to stay here in England, not in goddamn Austria!"

"You drank too much ale, my friend. You must go home..."

"I will not return to a place where I am nothing but an ornament! It is not right! I rather stay here and drink myself to death than watch any more of my children bartered off as cattle." He reached for Wyatt's bottle of ale, which Wyatt instantly pushed away.

"I will talk to the Lady Protector," said Wyatt quickly. "I'm certain she will understand. For now, you must leave this cursed tavern and stay in a place more fitting for a Duke. Lord Talbot has a manor nearby, and he will be more than happy to allow you stay with them for the night...and a few nights after. It has been all arranged. Now come, my lord. We must go at once."

* * *

><p>After a good hunt, Arthur lounged in his chambers lazily with a stack of unopened letters. He picked up the first letter and his heart skipped a beat.<p>

Before he opened it, he recognised the handwriting; _Katherine._

He instantly broke the imperial seal and smoothed the parchment. _Your Majesty,_ he read. _I know you asked me many times to address you as 'Arthur', but I do not think it is proper to call you that now that I am Archduchess Katharina of Austria and the wife of Archduke Maximilian. I heard you still mourn my departure from England, but I insist you must cease and look to the bright future of matrimony and England. We were affianced once as children, but no more. I will visit you and our family in England as often as I can, but you must forget me. Please. I am happy in Austria, but I heard concerning rumours about my lord father and lady mother. Are they well? What about you, Your Majesty? Are you well? I long to hear from you soon. Your affectionate cousin, Her Imperial and Royal Highness, the Archduchess Katharina of Austria and Princess of Hungary and Bohemia._

He sighed gloomily and threw it in the fire, watching the crackling flames greedily consume the parchment. _I will never forget you,_ he thought miserably.

"Your Majesty, the Lady Protector is here."

With a scowl, Arthur straightened up and smiled sarcastically as Mary entered his room with the usual curtsey, a broad smile on her face.

"Lady sister," said Arthur politely. "What can I do for you now?"

He had never seen Mary so excited before!

"The marriage negotiations have been finalised with the Scottish Council," explained Mary, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "With the Scottish regent – Queen Dowager Marie de Guise – it had been decided that Ned will marry her daughter, the Queen of Scots, to ensure peace between England and Scotland for the many years to come."

"I thought she was my bride-to-be," commented Arthur. "You always said that it will be a brilliant future if England and Scotland are unified through marriage between me and the Queen of Scots. Besides, if I do marry her, Scotland will be purified of its savage ways and obey English customs as I will rule Scotland. A woman cannot rule! Especially if she must do her duty and have heirs!"

"Do you remember what happened when Edward I of England tried to enforce English customs upon Scotland? Disaster for both kingdoms."

"Are you plotting treason, my lady?"

Mary gave him a confused look. "In what way?"

Arthur leaned forward, his eyes glittering with anger, yet a sardonic smile appeared on his face. "There are still rumours circulating around England," he said softly. "Some people still believe you have more royal blood than I do, and your Council even allowed you to give your children the titles of 'Prince' and 'Princess' which make them royalty in the eyes of Christendom! You have done nothing to secure my place on the throne, rather, you have endangered it by marrying Katherine to an Austrian Archduke, and now Ned to the Queen of Scots."

"Your Majesty...I am doing the best for England. Everyone accepts you as their King, and I will _never_ place my children above you!"

"What about my reputation?"

"Please tell me you are not still angry at Elizabeth..."

"I will marry Mary, Queen of Scots." His lips formed a tight, sulky expression as he stared at his half-sister and regent in the eye. "I do not care if I must wait for her to grow up before she can give me my heirs, but I _will_ marry her."

Amused, Mary said, "You have not even met her!"

"I've seen a portrait of her," Arthur pointed out.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "The commissioned portrait had just arrived!"

Arthur grinned. "Indeed, my lady! I ordered it to be sent to me immediately! Isn't the seven year old Queen lovely?"

He pushed the portrait towards her. The young Scottish Queen had a small, oval-shaped head, adorned by bright auburn hair hidden by a stylish French hood. Her hazel-brown eyes sparkled excitement on the canvas and her finely arched brows showed intelligence. She was a child, but had promise to be a strikingly attractive royal lady when she grows up.

"She is beautiful," Mary agreed. "Who gave you this portrait?"

"Guillame de Luil," said Arthur smugly, smirking at Mary's horrified expression. "He is proving to be a loyal servant. Very witty too. I suppose it was good that he was raised with the Ropers – very intelligent people I believe. It is always good to have a friendly servant."

"Guillame de Luil?" repeated Mary, sick with apprehension. The late Henry VIII had a host of mistresses – including Jane, Duchess of Bavaria (mother of the late King's daughter, Claudia FitzTower); her sister-in-law Mary Stafford (née Boleyn), Countess of Buckingham; the late Lady Bessie Blount and the most infamous of them all, the Frenchwoman Isabelle de Luil.

With the King, Isabelle had three children; Guillame, Henri and Isabelle de Luil (the latter in Elizabeth's service as a maid-of-honour). Grudgingly, Mary had allowed the two de Luil boys to join Arthur's household, but now she regretted it.

Arthur nodded arrogantly. "My good friend, Guillame de Luil."

Mary swallowed and nodded. "I see..."

"He must be rewarded," continued Arthur, standing up and staring out the window in a manner like Henry VIII. "Perhaps reinstatement to his earldom."

"Are you sure that is wise...Your Majesty?"

"Why not? You have rewarded your supporters well, why cannot I reward mine? A good servant is hard to find these days!"

"There is talk about-"

"His mother? She is dead now."

"It is not wise to bestow titles upon commoners, especially those of illegitimate birth."

"Oh really?" His eyes glittered again. "Funny. I heard you are planning a prestigious match for Lady Claudia of Bavaria – or should I say, Lady Claudia FitzTower?"

"It was honourable for the Duke of Bavaria to protect his wife's reputation and acknowledge your illegitimate half-sister as his own daughter. The poor girl has suffered already, as our father announced her death to the Court when she was actually alive. A nobleman would be a fool to refuse a substantial dowry and a royal illegitimate child."

"Her mother is your friend...Guillame is mine."

Mary sighed, defeated. "I hope one day, you see sense, dear brother. Our father made many mistakes, and we – your mother and I – hope you never make them. We will talk again later, perhaps at supper or maybe tomorrow afternoon."

She curtsied and left to Arthur's delight. Guillame casually strolled in and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said slyly. "I cannot help but overhear your conversation with the Lady Protector. I crave your pardon, but it was quite difficult not listening when I was folding your bed sheets in the room next door. Do you need any light refreshments, my lord King?"

"A goblet of wine," grunted Arthur, smiling at his friend. "Talking with the Lady Protector always results in an argument. What can I do for you today?"

"I received a letter from my half-brother, the mayor of Picardy, and he is in a little dilemma..."

"Oh dear. What may his dilemma be?"

"He is ruined. When the French marched to attack England, they went through Picardy. With bad harvests and weather, Picardy does not prosper, nor my half-brother's fortunes."

"What is his name?"

"Francois, my lord King. Francois de Luil. He also has many children on his hands, as his wife Madame de Luil, is quite fertile. Perhaps to smooth relations with France, a host of maidens can be exchanged, followed by marriage negotiations? Let us say one of Francois's daughters comes here to serve the Lady Protector and later your lady Queen, while one of our English ladies goes to France to serve the Queen? If I can further suggest, why not marry the Lady Protector's daughter Margaret, off to the new Dauphin? The Lady Protector will be devastated at the loss of her youngest child..."

Arthur's eyes gleamed at the idea.

"So be it!" he declared, clinking goblets with the wily Guillame. "An alliance with France it shall be! Oh, and dear friend, one of Francois's daughters will be welcome here in my Court."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait :) I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and Twelve13, I agree with you; Elizabeth <em>does<em> have too much potential to be just the wife of a courtier. Perhaps something might happen to change that...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**May, 1550 **

Mary could not help but glare at Arthur during his tennis match – against the Duke of Suffolk – that sunny day in May.

Only a few days ago, he had informed her of his plans to send her dear Margaret to France as the future wife of the Dauphin Francois of France (son of King Henri II of France and Catherine de Medici). The treaty had been signed, and all that is needed is for Margaret to be carted off to France.

George had been furious and devastated when he heard the news of Margaret's impending marriage and naturally thought Mary was responsible for it. In April, Anne had succeeded in reconciling the two, but thanks to Arthur's plans, all chances of further reconciliation had gone up smoke.

Even though he was invited to watch the tennis tournament, George chose to decline and escaped to Blickling Hall, a country estate he declared he actually owned in his own right.

Throughout her regency, Arthur had shown many signs of rebellion and discontentment, yet Mary made excuses of his youth and boredom. For the first time, Mary resented Arthur and had a nasty gut feeling that her half-brother inherited more traits from their tyrannical father than Anne. She wondered how Arthur transformed from a sweet boy into a ruthless young ruler without her notice. Then again, she did not want to see the King Henry in Arthur.

"I already won against Berkshire," boasted Arthur, grinning smugly at the defeated Berkshire who sat alone under a tree a small distance away. "Cousin Suffolk, I hope you'll be more of a challenge! Your brother Berkshire was hopeless!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Suffolk cautiously.

In the stands, his wife, the Duchess, wringed her hands nervously as she watched the King and Suffolk take their places opposite each other in the tennis court.

"You do not need to worry," said Anne kindly. "Your husband, His Grace, is an excellent tennis player and a worthy opponent to His Majesty."

"Our daughters need their father," said the Duchess of Suffolk worriedly. "It is already unfortunate that I failed in my duties and only given my husband three daughters, but he cannot die now! I need my husband and they need their father!"

"If the dukedom of Suffolk is not male entailed, then your eldest daughter will inherit His Grace's titles and estates. If it is, your brother-in-law will be the next Duke of Suffolk. I believe he has Brandon sons to continue the family name."

"Will the King be a...fair player?"

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?!"

"Poor Berkshire. He was treated rather badly in the last round with His Majesty, and our gracious King humiliates him further even now!"

"His Grace is a strong and excellent tennis player. I'm certain he will not be an easy competitor against our King." She smiled encouragingly at the Duchess.

"Where is George?" said the Duchess, turning to Mary. "Is he late?"

Mary darkened. "He is in the company of wine and misery in Blickling Hall. He finds Court life too stifling for him and prefers to be alone in his childhood home."

"That is unusual of George," murmured Anne. "I knew him all my life, and he always loved it at Court – all his friends, admirers...he would never enjoy solitude for long. Don't worry. He will be back. It's not your fault that Arthur decided to betroth Margaret to the Dauphin without George's knowledge. I suppose he is in a tough time at the moment."

"I thought he would be prepared to lose his children through marriages."

"He had been prepared for that most of his life. I guess he was still shocked when he found out his daughters will marry royals rather than nobles. Oh look, the match is starting."

The women returned their attention to the tennis game, the majority of spectators shouting good fortune to Arthur.

To Mary's surprise, Katherine Grey scurried to the King and handed him a finely embroidered handkerchief. "It is not a joust, my lady," said Arthur, amused.

"It is a gift from my sister Jane, Your Majesty," said Katherine Grey, dipping into a curtsey. "She sends

word that she apologises for not being here in England to watch your tennis match and wishes for me to give you that handkerchief she had sewn."

Arthur looked at it closely. In the middle of the piece of cloth was an embroidered crown with two Tudor roses on either side of it.

"It is beautiful," he commented, tying it to the stem of his racket. "Very beautiful. Your sister is a fine embroiderer, Lady Katherine. I will write to her and thank her."

Lady Katherine curtsied again and hurried to her mother.

"You done well," remarked Frances, offering her daughter a rare smile. "It is fortunate Jane left this piece of embroidery behind before her journey to Bavaria. I must say, you will be a better Queen than Jane, due to your obedience. You _are_ more beautiful than Jane too. I'm surprised the King fell for Jane rather than you, my dear! Now, shall we watch the game?"

Lady Katherine blushed at the compliment. Her lady mother hardly complimented her or her sisters and a single praise was worth thousands of gems.

* * *

><p>Like every other day, Isabella roamed the gardens inside the palace walls like a prisoner wandering in a cell in the Tower of London.<p>

She was free to go wherever she wanted to, but she felt like a trapped bird. She wondered what it would've been like if she was born as Mary's sister with Henry VIII as her father. Would she be closer to Mary rather than more apart from her?

"Fancy seeing you here again, my Princess."

Thomas Seymour appeared again, twirling a rose between his fingers. "A gift for you, my lady," he said gallantly, presenting it to her. "I could not help but compare your beauty to that of this rose. You see, my lady Princess, it was the only red rose from a garden of white."

Isabella laughed. "Perhaps the gardeners made a mistake when they planted the roses."

"You are more beautiful than any other lady in Court. If I am an unmarried man, I would swoop you from the ground and shower you with jewels!"

"You jest, Lord Seymour! You jest! You have dear Catherine at your side! She has given you many children and is a fine wife. This is the fourth time this month I saw you in the gardens. Do you have a habit of walking in the gardens too?"

Thomas smiled. He disliked walking in gardens, but the only reason he did so was to talk to the naive young Princess in front of him.

"Nothing makes me happier," he lied smoothly. "What about you, my lady?"

"I feel like I am a prisoner," confessed Isabella.

"Oh?" His eyes widened in mock puzzlement. "Why is that, my lady?"

"I was raised here in England, yet I do not believe it to be my home. The Lady Protector is my sister, yet I cannot even bring myself to call her 'Mary'. She cannot even reconcile herself to her husband! How am I supposed to feel welcome here in England?"

"Where do you think you will feel at home in?"

"Perhaps Spain. Both my parents were Spanish. I suppose if i do have the choice to live in Spain, I will live with the Emperor and his family. He is my cousin after all."

"Indeed, my lady. If you do consider moving to Spain, I must say, I will miss your lovely company in our walks in the garden."

Isabella blushed. "I'm pleased you find our walks enjoyable, Lord Seymour."

Thomas grinned. "How do you find my daughter Cecily, my Princess?"

"She is one of the gentlest and most friendliest souls I ever met, Lord Seymour! I am pleased I made her acquaintance. Once she is older and finished her education, I will be delighted to appoint her as one of my official maids-of-honour. The Lady Protector and the Queen Dowager hardly visit my apartments and do not seem to care who I take as my maids-of-honour and ladies-in-waiting. The Lady Protector appointed all the members of my household of course, but I do not think she did it because she cares for me as a sister. I think she felt obligated to do so."

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind for words. When Cecily talks about you, she always sings

your many praises." He gracefully plucked another flower and handed it to her. "Cecily really enjoys being in your service," he added. "Oh yes, my wife wishes to convey thanks for aiding Cecily in her needlework and embroidery. She has greatly improved."

"It is no trouble. Cecily is quite gifted in needlework. More than Princess Elizabeth has ever been good at. The Princess Elizabeth excelled in languages and hunting, but when it comes to embroidery and needlework..." She chuckled lightly. "Not her best area."

"Are you close to Princess Elizabeth?"

"We spent time together as children. She was – and is – always cleverer than I. I suppose we were never close. Then again, I was never close to anyone."

Thomas sighed sympathetically. "You are close to Cecily! Perhaps you can be even closer to us through time! Reminds me, you may find this book _quite_ fascinating." He handed her a small book she immediately recognised as a copy if the English Bible.

"For me," pleaded Thomas, his eyes glittering as he saw the alarm and uncertainty in Isabella's sapphire blue eyes. "And for Cecily. I assure you, Your Highness, you will find this book rather interesting. Why don't you give it a read?"

* * *

><p>A heavily pregnant Elizabeth sat in front of the empty fireplace of Kenilworth Castle with a piece of cloth on her lap, surrounded by her female Dudley in-laws (with the exception of her stepmother-in-law, Jane Dudley, 1st Viscountess Lovell).<p>

Sitting on her right was John Dudley, 1st Earl of Warwick's daughter by his first wife (the late Jane Guildford), Lady Mary, while on Elizabeth's left were his daughters by the Viscountess Lovell – Ladies Jane and Elizabeth – whom were all delighted to be in her company.

"I cannot wait for you to present us with your child," said Lady Elizabeth excitedly. "I have been sewing clothes for him all month!"

"For the last few months," corrected Lady Jane. "We have all been sewing him clothes."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Lady Mary. "Elizabeth, will you be pleased with a daughter?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth honestly. "I will love her as much as I will love a son. Robert also said he would be happy with either a daughter or son."

"Father would want a grandson," chirped Lady Elizabeth. "He was disappointed when Ambrose's wife – Frances Sidney – miscarried and then gave birth to a daughter! Our dear little niece Joan! Have you seen her yet, dear Elizabeth?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, smiling at her. "Joan is a sweet infant. I'm certain she will love another cousin in the nursery. Didn't Viscount Lisle have a son last year?"

With three daughters, Lord Warwick also had five sons (John Dudley, Viscount Lisle, married to Mistress Elizabeth Cooke; Lord Ambrose Dudley, married to Mistress Frances Sidney; Lord Robert Dudley, the fortunate fellow to marry his childhood sweetheart and a princess, but the unfortunate noble who earnt the King's wrath; Lord Henry Dudley and Lord George Dudley) with Lady Warwick's son – Thomas Parker, Baron Parker – as his ward.

Lady Mary nodded. "'Little John' we call him. I wish he was in the nursery too."

Lady Mary herself was a young widow of twenty. When she was fifteen, she had married Henry Neville, 5th Earl of Westmorland and the year after, she had given him his heir (Charles Neville, now 6th Earl of Westmorland), only to then find herself a widow after five years of marriage. Lady Mary returned home while her son remained in the care of his grandmother Katharine Neville (née Stafford), Dowager Countess of Westmorland and his many uncles and aunts.

"Poor child," sighed Elizabeth. A few months after Little John's birth, he was whisked away to the nursery in Dudley Castle as Warwick had decided it to be the perfect place to raise the Dudley boys. She secretly hoped she would have a daughter to keep her closer to her.

"Lord father said I am to marry in a month," said Lady Jane gloomily. "He had already chosen Lord Henry Percy to be my husband."

"Lord Henry Percy?!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "That is such an honour, dear Jane! He is the heir apparent to the earldom of Northumberland! As his wife, you will have an immediate place at Court! The Percys are always held with high regard by both my lady mother and the Queen Dowager and I'm certain you will be accepted in either household."

"That _will_ be an honour. Will you ever be a countess?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before she said quietly, "I don't know. Marrying for love costs more than the jewels around your neck and wrists. You will be fortunate if your marriage to Henry Percy turns out to be a love match. The King and I used to be close...not anymore. He will not allow me to return to Court as the wife of an Earl's third son, yet he refuses to give Robert a peerage or even a knighthood! I would be happy to be a knight's wife! I just want to go back to Court."

"Now you understand how I feel."

Lady Elizabeth dropped her piece of embroidery in shock as her mother, the sour-faced Lady Warwick, entered the room.

Giving Elizabeth a nasty look, she said, "I was a courtier and Court was my home. That was until the late King banished me from Court to here and other castles my husband owns. Kings value love, but they hate those who find love before them. The King may be your brother, but it seems he is like all other kings. You may as well settle permanently into country life."

She did not seem to care that Elizabeth was still a princess, and enjoyed treating her in a manner she treated her daughters, widowed stepdaughter and other daughters-in-law.

Elizabeth flushed hotly, irritated at Lady Warwick's attitude. "It is my fault as much as his," she said coldly, ignoring the gaping mouths of her sisters-in-law.

"Oh?" said Lady Warwick mockingly. "Why is that?"

"I humiliated him through my rejection of Archduke Maximilian of Austria. He is the King. It is something he will never forget or forgive."

"If that is the case, why do you pine to return to Court? You would know you aren't wanted there by the King." She smiled with satisfaction.

Elizabeth stared at her stonily. "Court will always be my home."

Lady Warwick shrieked with laughter like a madwoman. Her daughters flinched and Lady Mary continued sewing with shaking hands. Elizabeth presumed it wasn't the first time she had a mad episode and it most certainly wouldn't be her last.

"That is enough." Warwick had appeared at the door and looked at his wife sternly.

"Lord husband!" said Lady Warwick, cackling crazily. "You are home! I thought you are at Court!"

"I was dismissed," he said shortly, glancing at Elizabeth before returning his attention to her. "Two days ago, the King informed me that my services were no longer required and I am to remain away from Court until I am invited back. Thank God my heir and Ambrose are still at Court. It seems the King has a liking for one of them. I don't know which though. Yet. It is always good to have eyes and ears at Court. I only arrived here today after I visited Little John in Dudley Castle."

"How is he?" said Lady Elizabeth eagerly. "Lord father," she added dutifully.

"Well," was the short and blunt reply. "The nursemaids assure me that he is healthy, happy and will be a strong and well-educated lordling. It would be more assuring if he had other brothers or male Dudley cousins with him. I heard you have not been particularly studious lately."

Lady Elizabeth looked away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Must I take a page from the Marchioness of Dorset's book?" said Warwick dangerously, glaring venomously at his youngest daughter. "Many men still find their daughters better beautiful than educated, but I think otherwise. If I ever hear that you are not showing improvement to your studies, I will whip you until you learn your books. Do you understand?"

Terrified, Lady Elizabeth nodded, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I will help you," promised Elizabeth, patting her hand.

"Hmmph," grunted Warwick. "It would be better if she learns on her own, but I suppose your help would be useful. For now. How is the child?"

"Very good," answered Elizabeth. "He is very strong as he constantly kicks." She smiled as she felt her baby kick her stomach again. "The physicians are certain the child is a boy."

"Excellent. Any names?"

"I thought it would be wise to name him 'Arthur' after the King, but he may feel slightly insulted that the

product of my marriage with Robert to be named after him. Robert suggested 'John' after you, my lord, but you already have Little John. There is 'Henry', but I do not want my child named after the late King. Both Robert and I agreed on 'Edward' or 'George'. If it is a girl, we will decide between 'Anne' (after my mother), 'Mary' (after the Lady Protector) or 'Jane' (after Robert's mother)."

"It will be a boy."

"That is what we all pray for, but we must prepare for a daughter as well. We cannot always believe the unborn child is a son."

Warwick scowled.

He was not in a good mood.

"Name her after your mother," he said unexpectedly.

"Pardon?" said Elizabeth, taken back.

"If it is a girl, name her after your mother. I don't want a granddaughter named after the Lady Protector or any of my wives." He nodded discreetly at Lady Warwick.

"The Lady Protector is my sister-"

"I am well aware of that. However, I do not want a granddaughter named after the Lady Protector at the moment. She did not lift a finger or say a single word as she witnessed my dismissal. After all my services and loyalty to the crown, all I earnt was a dismissal without warning! Your dear sister welcomed my dismissal with joy!" He grumbled bitterly. "She never respected my opinions."

Elizabeth did not bother reminding him that he was treading close to treason.

Warwick always walked on thin ice and as a Dudley, she is now bound to obey him.

"Jane," he said, turning to his second daughter. "The Percys will be coming for supper in a few days, and I expect you to be prepared to meet them, as your betrothed – Lord Henry Percy – will be a member of the party. You should be pleased to meet him before your wedding. You must be on your best manners and speak eloquently. I will be _deeply _disappointed in you if you only sit and smile like a painted doll. I did not waste my wealth to have you educated only for you to act like a mute. Understand?" Before she could reply, he turned his attention to Lady Elizabeth. "_You_ are now betrothed," he told her plainly. "Before my dismissal, I have completed negotiations with Lord Seymour of Sudeley and he had agreed for you to marry his nephew, Sir Edward Seymour. It seems the Duchess of Bavaria had a change of heart lately and relinquished the earldom of Hertford to the said nephew and persuaded the Lady Protector to officialise it though letters patent. In a month, Sir Edward will be the 2nd Earl of Hertford, and upon your marriage to him, you will be a countess."

Lady Elizabeth squeaked with horror and astonishment. "Marriage, lord father?"

"Yes," said Warwick impatiently. "It is your duty to marry and have children. God forbid you are more uneducated than I thought."

"To...to the Earl of Hertford?"

"Indeed. An excellent match as it seems the Seymours will be back in favour shortly. The Dowager Queen always had a soft spot for Percys and the Lady Protector is good friends with Lord Seymour's wife and the Duchess of Bavaria."

Lady Elizabeth stared at him blankly.

"You forgot our son's betrothal," Lady Warwick reminded him.

"Oh yes," said Warwick tightly, edging a little away from his wife. "Our Henry is betrothed to Lady Anne Somerset. I believe she was your maid-of-honour, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Lady Anne is a good and obedient noblewoman," she remarked. "I must admit, I am surprised her father – Henry Somerset, 2nd Earl of Worcester – has agreed for her to marry Henry. Last I heard, she was betrothed to-" She stopped suddenly.

Warwick smiled smugly. "Indeed. She was betrothed to Lord Henry Percy, but he is now engaged to our Jane. I have offered Ely Place and Durham House as her dower estates, and as he is a son of my blood and Viscountess Lovell's, an earldom is due to him. The sooner you give me grandchildren, the quicker I can arrange excellent matches for them."

Elizabeth suppressed a shudder. "That is thoughtful of you, my lord."

"It is my duty. I trust after months of being part of our family, you have become aware that we value loyalty and duty quite strongly. It is the women's duty to bear children and run households, while we men serve the crown loyally and find ways to benefit our family. We may sacrifice love and desire, but it is for the better good of the family."

"I...I have noticed, my lord."

Warwick nodded approvingly. "Good. You should rest. Mary, accompany Elizabeth to her chambers and stay with her for an hour or so."

Lady Mary nodded and rose. Before Elizabeth could stand, her brother-in-law, Ambrose, rushed into the room, red-faced and panting.

"What is it?!" demanded Warwick, alert. "What has happened?!"

Ambrose gasped for breath and collapsed onto a spare chair before uttering between quick wheezes for air, "He has been attacked! The King was attacked!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth will be more fiery in later chapters as it is still an insecure time for her and she is pregnant. I experienced a little writer's block in this chapter, and I hope it won't happen again too quickly! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

**May, 1550**

The best physicians in England clustered around the unconscious Arthur, murmuring and prodding him, while Mary and Anne waited anxiously outside.

"He is in the best hands now," Mary tried to assure her. She herself was genuinely worried. The tennis ball had hit Arthur on the side of his head after Suffolk shouted out a warning. Mere seconds after that, an arrow hit a nearby tree, only a small distance away from Arthur's body.

She wondered if it was fortunate that Suffolk accidently whacked the ball at Arthur's head. It certainly saved Arthur from an assassination, but at the cost of critically injuring him.

"Edmund is too young," Anne said worriedly, referring to her second son. "He is only a boy of thirteen! How long will the people tolerate a regency?"

"Henry VI had a regency for at least fourteen years of his life," Mary reminded her. "He was only an infant when he succeeded the throne."

"Yes, but his regent was his _uncle_. A man. The people love you, but for how long? How long will they support you as England's regent? What if they blame you for being responsible for Arthur's injury and restricting his power? Not all female regents – ahem, Isabella of France – are viewed well. You have been fortunate this far, but for how long will good fortune be your ally? I assure you, one day, you will be deserted. _We all will_."

"Let us hope Arthur recovers."

Anne nodded anxiously. "Will you forgive him?" she said suddenly.

"For what?" asked Mary.

"It is not a surprise that royal princes can be...rebellious to their elders. However, Arthur arranged – behind our backs – for your youngest daughter to marry the Dauphin of France. Will you ever forgive him for doing so?"

"I do not know. Having a French alliance had always been part of my political plans, but I never thought I would send my Margaret to France at such a young age. I fear to know what he is plotting for my other children behind my back, and even for your unmarried daughters!"

Anne shuddered.

With Henry VIII, she had a total of six children: Elizabeth, Arthur, Princess Jane (now sadly deceased), Edmund, Duke of York and his twin sister Cecily, and young Princess Eleanor. All of them – except Elizabeth and Arthur – were currently residing in Beaulieu Palace with Mary's children.

"I heard rumours," Anne confessed. "The Swedish ambassador had been seen roaming around Court quite frequently in the last few months. I'm worried Arthur wishes to marry one of my daughters to a Swedish prince. However, after he announced the French alliance, I find it strange that he wants an alliance with Sweden, as it is a Protestant kingdom."

"It will be more humiliating if he sends one of my daughters to Sweden," admitted Mary bitterly. "They were all raised Catholics and for one to be sent to a Protestant kingdom...that would be an embarrassment I could never forget."

"I fear there is more Henry in him. I always wanted to believe he is a perfect knight like King Arthur of the legends, but I'm afraid he is more Tudor than both of us together."

"You are right...hopefully it is not too late for him to change."

"That will not happen. He has found his true nature."

"Yes. As another King Henry VIII."

Gloominess settled on the two women as they continued waiting for news. Anne wondered if Elizabeth should be told the news of Arthur's injury.

"No," said Mary, as if reading her thoughts. "It is best if Elizabeth remains in the dark. If she comes here and the King recovers, he may not react well. Besides, I rather the Dudleys be unaware of it."

Anne gave her a questionable look. "You do not trust our new family members?"

"Family members by law. I am pleased Elizabeth married the man she loves, but that does not stop me from viewing her in-laws with a great deal of suspicion, that does not regard religion. Well, not much. If you ask me, I am quite pleased Arthur dismissed Lord Warwick from Court. It is a pity he did not discharge the two young Dudleys, but at least Warwick is not here. I always will love Elizabeth and accept Robert as a member of our family, but when it comes to the other Dudleys...I really hope they do not think themselves as part of the royal family."

"I won't be surprised if they do."

Before Mary could reply, one of the physicians – Dr John Fryer – hurried out with a worried and slightly bewildered expression.

"Your Majesty," he said, with a quick bow. "Your Royal Highness. I bring um, good news. His Majesty has woken up and he will recover without a doubt. However...um, his memory has been...distorted."

* * *

><p>Isabella sat alone on a stone bench in the gardens, engrossed in the words of the English Bible. Mary had her educated as a Catholic and forbade any of her ladies to own a copy of the English Bible. To the public, Mary was a religiously tolerant woman, but Isabella knew that she was fulfilling the obvious wishes of their mother – for both of Catherine of Aragon's daughters to be devout Catholics.<p>

"What are you reading, Your Highness?"

Isabella instantly shut the English Bible and looked around wildly. To her relief, it was the Countess Seymour of Sudeley who stood in front of her.

"I apologise, Your Highness," she said hastily. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Lady Seymour!" said Isabella, relieved. "Forgive me! I did not see you! Your lord husband gave me this...book earlier today." She handed the Bible to Lady Sudeley.

As she expected, Lady Sudeley's eyebrows shot up. "My husband gave you this?" she said, taken aback with shock. "Your Highness! If the Lady Protector discovers you reading this, you will be _immediately_ sent to the Tower and punished! She will never forgive you! You must allow me to return this to my husband or our library in Sudeley Castle!"

Isabella shook her head. "I wish to continue reading this."

"Your Highness!"

"The Lady Protector has no right to dictate my life! She declares herself my loving sister, yet she never acts lovingly towards me. Just because she is a strict Catholic does not mean I must dedicate hours upon end in the chapel like a nun. She knows full well-" She stopped as she remembered Lady Sudeley was not aware of her marriage to Artie Pole.

"Full well?" prompted Lady Sudeley.

"She...she knows full well that I have no desire to be married to God and live the rest of my life in an abbey or convent. Times like this, I wish I lived in a different kingdom."

"Your Highness...England is your home. The Lady Protector is extremely busy with ruling England on behalf of the King. Once the King reaches his majority, she will have more time for you. Gaining her attention through religious rebellion is not the wisest move, Princess."

"I never mastered Latin..."

Lady Sudeley looked at her, surprised. "You received the best tutors in all of England! Even I – a mere knight's daughter – can read, write, speak and understand Latin quite fluently!"

"I know." Isabella looked down miserably. "The tutors the Lady Protector assigned me were much colder than the ones that taught me when I was under Lady Salisbury's care. My lessons were more irregular as the Lady Protector grew busier. I am more fluent in French and Spanish than Latin, which is unfortunate as I would always be forced to pray alongside the Lady Protector whenever she visited me."

Lady Sudeley sat beside her and patted her hand. "It is not too late to learn. Go and talk to Princess Elizabeth. I heard she is quite an expert in mastering languages – Latin, French, Spanish, Flemish, Italian and learning Greek, I believe?"

"Elizabeth is good at everything."

"Except obeying orders."

Isabella's lips formed a smile. "That is something the Tudors excel greatly in. Disobeying orders. Most of them inherit that temper as well!"

"Cecily tells me you are often alone."

Isabella's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with her usual unhappy expression. "I am a prisoner here," she said sadly. "I can wander wherever I wish and I can order whatever I want. However, she doesn't trust me and she never will. A husband will be chosen for me and I will be whisked away from existence to the countryside. Then again, I never felt at home here in Court. I suppose the gardens are the only place I actually feel at home."

"Why don't you join me, Thomas and our children for supper today?"

Isabella brightened up. "Really?"

"Of course! Cecily is keen on you meeting the rest of her sisters and brothers, and you seem to be in need of company, Your Highness."

"No one has ever invited me to supper before," Isabella said with wonder. "When I was younger, I longed to be invited to one of the Lady Protector's family gatherings, but I never was. Not even for Easter or Christmas ever since I was ten."

"You are more than welcome to sup with me, Thomas and our children." She smiled broadly and motherly at Isabella. "Why don't you come with me? I heard you love to read, and Thomas and I have quite an extensive library. Will it interest you?"

The two ladies rose and exited the gardens.

"It is quite a journey to Sudeley Castle," remarked Isabella. "Are you sure it is wise to leave now? We may be needed at Court."

"I do not mean we travel to Sudeley Castle today!" laughed Lady Sudeley. "Like all well-learnt ladies, I bought a collection of books from the library with me to Hampton Court. Unlike the late Henry VIII, our King Arthur prefers to stay in one royal residence for quite some time, and I thought it was wise to bring some books with me!"

"That sounds splendid, Lady Sudeley!"

"It is, my Princess! Come! I have many books to show you."

Lady Sudeley escorted Isabella to the Sudeley apartments and gestured for her to enter. Isabella gasped as she went in the common room and saw numerous shelves filled with books – old books, new books, fat volumes of books and thin books.

"I would've brought more books with me," said Lady Sudeley longingly. "However Thomas told me that if I did, I wouldn't have had enough room for my gowns, and Sudeley Castle would be stripped of a large library! Perhaps you could read this, as a favour to me." She went across the room and pulled out a volume that Isabella recognised as new from the beautifully decorated cover.

"I had a copy sent here from Italy," Lady Sudeley explained. "I was told it was an interesting book, but when I received it, I found it was in Italian rather than Latin! You were educated in Italian, were you not, Your Highness? Perhaps you can translate it for me?"

Isabella looked uncertainly at the book Lady Sudeley held out. "Maybe you can ask Elizabeth to translate it instead?" she suggested.

Lady Sudeley's smile broadened. "Oh no, Your Highness. You see, Princess Elizabeth is already a darling of England due to her quick wit. How would you feel being a writer or a translator?"

"A writer?" Isabella's eyes widened.

"Indeed, Your Highness! You can be remembered throughout history as an English royal writer! The first English princess to have translated books from Italian to English? What do you think?"

"Is it possible?"

"Everything is possible now, my lady! The late Queen of Navarre was an accomplished writer before her death. Here." Lady Sudeley pulled out another book. "This is _Miroir de l'âme pécheresse_," she explained. "It is a religious poem the late Navarrese Queen wrote. You said earlier that you are more fluent in French than Latin. Why don't you translate it to English? You may find it more enjoyable than roaming around alone in the gardens."

Isabella nodded slowly. "You are right. I have been lax in my studies for the last year. It is time I return to books and knowledge. I have complained about the Lady Protector not spending time with me, but it is I who is at fault. The Lady Protector is a highly literate princess and will not want to spend her time with me – a boring, stubborn girl."

Lady Sudeley nodded approvingly. "Good choice, my lady," she complimented. "If you wish, you may join me and a couple of my friends for light refreshments twice a week. If you are interested, I will write to you. Oh, and the Duchess of Suffolk is one of my friends. You know her, don't you? In a way, she is a member of the royal family. My group of friends and I talk in different apartments in case there are those who listen at doors. I believe you are a trustworthy lady, Your Highness, but these...conversations...you must understand, they are private. I will be deeply disappointed if I discover you betray our conversations and secrets." She looked at Isabella gravely. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," promised Isabella, excited to be part of a secretive society of noblewomen. "I will never speak a word to anyone else."

"Very good. Would you like to begin translations?"

Isabella nodded enthusiastically. "I cannot wait!"

Lady Sudeley smiled. She quietly slipped Isabella's English Bible onto the shelf between two other books of similar size. "It will be safer here," she advised. "If you wish to read it again, you are more than welcome to visit me in the afternoons or mornings. Now why don't you get comfortable? I'll go and find you a stack of parchment, quills and bottles of ink."

Isabella sat on the closest chair and her eyes leisurely browsed the shelves, longing to devour all of them at once.

Lady Sudeley returned with a bunch of parchment, a large bottle of ink and a quill. "Here," she said, putting them on the table in front of Isabella. "I thought you may want to copy the English translation again if you make errors in the first attempt. You're more than welcome to spend the night here if you so wish. We always have an extra bed as there is always at least one child ill and in the countryside. It won't be long before the King decides to send my children away. Thomas says he dislikes young children and will issue an edict stating all courtiers to be fourteen years of age excluding those granted permission and members of the royal family. If he manages to declare the edict this year, Cecily will have to go with her siblings to the countryside for two years."

"That will be a shame," commented Isabella. "Why does the King dislike young children?"

"Thomas says he finds them taking up unnecessary space in Court residences with a habit of ruining flowerbeds in the gardens. Honestly, thanks to the Dowager Queen and Lady Protector's bedchamber development for their children, the idea is copied for all us nobles. Our daughters sleep in the same chamber while our sons do so too. Even in a small room, a couple of beds can be placed next to each other and they can share a large wardrobe. Very efficient method of conserving space."

"Will he allow me to stay at Court?"

"Why wouldn't he, Your Highness?"

"I am not part of his family. It is only thanks to the Lady Protector's good will and authority that I am at Court at all. It is only a matter of time before I am sent away."

"You can always be a part of my family." She gave Isabella another warm smile. "Would it be better if the Lady Protector is aware you are here tonight?"

"I doubt she will mind."

"But to be on the safe side?" pressed Lady Sudeley.

Isabella sighed. "Very well. I will write a letter to her. I assure you, Lady Sudeley, the Lady Protector will not care. She will only remember me when she thinks of our mother."

Before Lady Sudeley could respond, Isabella reached for the quill. _Your Royal Highness_, she scrawled quickly. _I thought to inform you that I will sup and spend the night in the palace apartments of the Right Hon. Earl and Countess Seymour of Sudeley and their family. I hope you are well and wish to hear from you soon. Your obedient sister, Princess Isabella, the Countess of Lancaster._

"I will ask one of my maids to deliver it to her," offered Lady Sudeley.

"Thank you," said Isabella gratefully. She had no desire to be announced to the Lady Protector like any other noblewoman. "You are indeed a good friend."

"I am happy to assist a royal princess such as yourself."

"This is actually quite enjoyable, Lady Sudeley. I thank you for telling me the joy of literature and translation." She smiled as she showed Lady Sudeley the sentences she had completed. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Sudeley."

Time passed much quicker as Lady Sudeley embarked on her tale. "I am one of the three surviving children of Sir Thomas Parr and Maud Green," she began. "I have a brother – Sir William Parr, 1st Marquess of Northampton (a gift from the Lady Protector after he married Anne Bourchier, 7th Baroness Bourchier) – and a sister – Anne, Lady Herbert (wife of Sir William Herbert) – who are both younger than me. Of course I have nieces and nephews." She smiled as she thought of them.

"I heard you were a widow when you married Lord Sudeley."

"Yes. I was seventeen when I married Sir Edward Burgh. If he surpassed his grandfather and father, I would've been a baroness. We had no children. After him was John Neville, 3rd Baron Latimer. He was practically an invalid with two children of his own, but he was kind and generous to me. With John, I also had no children. I returned to Court as a widow for the second time, and fell in love with Thomas. Lord Latimer left me a considerable fortune, and as I had no children, I was considered a good spouse for him by his family, hence our marriage."

"Now you have six darling children with Thomas. I heard about poor Geoffrey. It is always a tragedy when a child dies."

"A misfortune an unmarried woman – and men – can never hope to understand. Ah well, I still have my six healthy, beautiful children."

Isabella nodded. "I will translate every day," she vowed. "I will no longer waste my knowledge and wander aimlessly in the gardens. The late Queen of Navarre was a keen writer and I will translate her short stories from French to English and dedicate it to you before Christmas."

"Oh, Your Highness! You do not need to-!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"I will!" insisted Isabella, scribbling on a second piece of parchment. "This translated poem will be for the Lady Protector, and the translated short stories will be for you! Do you think the Court bookmakers will bind these parchments into a book?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Lady Sudeley. "They are always interested to make new materials! If it becomes popular, it will be copied and distributed all over England! Oh, and another thing, Your Highness. It is my greatest desire for you to call me 'Catherine'."

* * *

><p>"<em>Pardon me?<em>"

Anne stared at Dr Fryer with disbelief. Arthur's mind distorted?! "This is no time for jesting!" she said angrily. "The King had been hit on the head!"

"Physically the skin will heal," Dr Fryer assured her. "All that will be left will be a small mark – what we doctors call a 'scar' – and it will hardly be noticed over the years. Perhaps you should come and see His Majesty for yourselves. Yes, it will probably be best..."

Mary and Anne hurried in, both as bewildered and confused as the other.

With his head against two plump pillows, Arthur looked at them, his eyes darting around nervously like a frightened rabbit.

"Who are you?!" he demanded, shirking away from his mother and regent as they approached his bed cautiously. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am your older half-sister and aunt," said Mary gently. "I'm Mary. Don't you remember me? This is your lady mother, Queen Anne." She nodded at the speechless Anne beside her. "You were injured during a tennis match," she added. "Do you remember anything?"

Arthur stared at them as his memory slowly cleared.

"Someone shot an arrow at me," he said, with a frown. "Suffolk told me to watch out, but I thought it was a ploy for him to win the game...by God! He was trying to save my life and injured me in the process of it! I must thank him for saving me from an assassination attempt."

"Indeed..." said Anne cautiously. Lately, Arthur had refused to thank or acknowledge anyone – especially members of their family – and had a nasty and rather irritating habit of declaring everyone his subject and servant.

"He is in his chambers," said Mary helpfully. "The Duke of Suffolk is flustered and extremely concerned of your safety that his servants escorted him to his chambers for a rest. He will feel much relieved if you send for him when you are feeling better."

"Yes, Mary. I think I will," said Arthur in a more pleasant tone than he ever used to her in the last few months. He suddenly looked around again, frightened. "Will he be coming?" he asked worriedly. "Will our lord father visit us again? I promise I have studied hard and try my best in sports, but I cannot bear to watch those poor creatures die. What fun is there with opponents unfairly disadvantaged and surrounded by keen and bloodthirsty hunters?"

Mary raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "What do you mean, Your Majesty? You went hunting only a few days ago!"

Arthur shook his head violently. "No! You are mistaken! I hate hunting! Father always says a strong king is one who can hunt. A weak king is prey."

"He is suffering from psychological mood swings, I believe," Dr Fryer whispered into Mary's ear. "If I take a guess, I will say he still thinks he is a child and the late king still alive."

Anne's eyes gleamed at the news.

"Where is she?" said Arthur, glancing around again.

"Who?" inquired Mary.

"Where is my sister?" said Arthur worriedly. "Where is Elizabeth? She is always with me when lord father comes and visits us."

Anne quickly dragged Mary to the corner of the room as the physicians gathered once more around the erratic, young king.

"It seems God has blessed us in a rather unusual way," Anne hissed. "If Arthur has lost his memories, he can be trained into the perfect knight. He is in no state to rule England in two years. He will be prey to all those nobles! Now that he is as angelic as he was as a child, we can mould him into the key we need to open the doors of a continuously prosperous England."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of writing another Tudor fanfiction, so any ideas? :) The 'Dragon' is supposed to be Arthur as Henry VII of England believed there were strong ties between the Tudors and the legendary King Arthur and dragons. It may be a little confusing in Arthur's condition, but I hope it will clear up in the next chapter :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

**July, 1550**

Arthur remained in his chambers under close watch by the physicians, Anne and Mary for the next couple of weeks before he was deemed well again.

His first request was to see Elizabeth.

He was quite surprised when Mary informed him that she was in Kenilworth Castle and recovering from childbirth (Elizabeth had given birth to a daughter – Mistress Anne Dudley).

"Why isn't she at Court?" Arthur said, puzzled. "She is a royal princess! I cannot imagine her satisfied as a country wife! Why is she only 'Lady Dudley'? When did she get married to Sir Robert? What did I give them as a wedding gift?"

_Banishment from Court_, thought Mary, but she said, "You gave them a large sum of coins and gifted Elizabeth with jewels."

Arthur frowned. "Not a title?"

Mary shook her head.

"I am a fool!" muttered Arthur, wincing as he rubbed his head. "What kind of brother am I if I allow my own royal sister to be merely a knight's wife?! Do you think Elizabeth is well enough to return? I will be honoured to meet her daughter as well. Why doesn't Elizabeth write to me? I looked through my drawers and discovered no letters from her! Can women write when they are pregnant? You had children, dear Mary. Could you write when you were pregnant?"

"Of course," said Mary, blushing a little. "I suppose...Elizabeth may be occupied. I have written to her and she should be arriving today with her husband and child. Do you want her summoned here upon arrival, or will you meet them in the courtyard?"

"I will go and wait for her to arrive."

"Very well. I must return to my study to finish paperwork. I will join you and Elizabeth for supper tonight if there isn't too much to do."

"I'm sorry."

Mary looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I remember when you had plenty of time to play with us in the nursery and you used to laugh more freely than you do now. I know you are my regent and you must deal with all England's troubles here and abroad. My lady mother informed me what happened between you...and Uncle George."

Mary looked away. "It is not your fault. I bear the burden of the regency the day I agreed to be your regent and England's protector. George understands. I think."

"You should go and speak to him. Let me listen to your plans for England. I am almost of age to rule England myself. Would you not consider it good practice for me?"

"Your tutors-"

"What use is history when I cannot put ideas into use?"

Mary nodded slowly. Of course Arthur could not have access to the political or foreign documents, but it may be wise for Arthur to deal with minor land disputes.

"What if you go to Wales?" she suggested. "It is traditional for Princes of Wales to govern that principality from Ludlow Castle. Even though you are king, it may be good for you to listen to their council meetings and so forth. Elizabeth can even go with you."

Arthur nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed! It is a pity our lord father died when I was a child. Do you think he would've allowed me to govern Wales if he is still alive?"

No, thought Mary. When he grabs power, he will never release it to anyone – not even to you. He thrived on power and fear.

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. Lady Dudley is here with her husband and child."

Arthur flared up and he stared at the messenger. "It is _the Princess Elizabeth_," he said menacingly. "Even if she married a knight, she is still a royal Tudor Princess. In fact, until her death, she will always be a royal Tudor Princess. Do you understand?"

The messenger nodded frantically.

"I apologise, Your Majesty!" he said at once, bowing clumsily again. "I...I do not mean to disrespect Her Highness! Um...Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth Tudor has arrived in the courtyard with her husband, Lord Robert Dudley, and their infant daughter, um, Mistress Anne Dudley. Shall I call them in?"

"No," said Arthur, dismissing him. "The Lady Protector and I will go and greet them ourselves. Go and inform the other messengers of Elizabeth's title."

He and Mary went straight to the courtyard and were greeted by the windswept Dudleys.

"What happened to the carriage?" asked Mary.

"It broke down, Your Highness," explained Robert. "We were halfway from Kenilworth Castle before it had problems and we had to ride here. Well, Elizabeth rode and sat in a litter with our Anne. Unfortunately we had to leave most of our light luggage behind and are in no condition to appear at the feast tonight...I cannot apologise enough, Your Highness."

Elizabeth stared at Arthur stonily.

She had been reluctant to return to Court – even though she missed it – and had expected to be treated coldly and poorly by Arthur.

"I'm glad both of you are here and well," said Arthur brightly, not noticing Elizabeth's icy expression. "It has been months since I saw you! I am pleased you decided to arrive a little earlier than expected! I have decided, Robert, to give you the earldom of Leicester!"

"What?" said Robert, taken back.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the unexpected news.

"I already have the letters patent prepared," continued Arthur, grinning from ear to ear – something Mary had not seen since he was a boy of twelve. "Robert, if you happen to die with no son, your eldest daughter will succeed as Baroness Leicester. Elizabeth, you will retain the title and style of a royal princess of the House of Tudor, even though you are married to an Earl. You will have your own household befitting your status as a princess and will be welcome at Court. I remember your brilliance at translations, and I may need a translator during my meetings with ambassadors." He smiled at her. "What do you say, dear sister? How would you like to be at my side as my official translator?"

"I..." spluttered Elizabeth. "I..."

For once, she was absolutely speechless!

"I take it as a yes," said Arthur kindly. "Now is that my darling niece in your arms?"

Elizabeth smiled and gently placed her sleeping child in his arms. "Yes," she answered. "Little Anne. I wanted to name her after lady mother, and Robert agreed! Lord Warwick was not happy it was a daughter, but we assured him our next child would be a son."

"Lord Warwick is a hard man to please," Arthur remarked. "He was always a stubborn and insistent man in council meetings, is he not, Mary?"

Mary nodded. "A daughter is just as good as a son. We Tudor women seem to have a knack for having daughters before sons."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Why don't we call her Nanette?" suggested Arthur, smiling as little Anne's tiny fingers curled around the ring on his thumb. "There are already many Annes in the family and it will be difficult to distinguish them in family gatherings."

"Yes," agreed Elizabeth, delighted to see the old Arthur back. "Nanette. A lovely name."

Baby Nanette made a sound before resuming her sleep.

"She can stay in the royal nursery," decided Arthur. "It has been empty for some time and it will gladly welcome a sweet babe like Nanette. Do not fear, Elizabeth. I have already prepared an army of nursemaids to care for her, and I even arranged for your rooms to be next to it! Come! Oh, there is no feast tonight. I have decided we will have a private supper – a family meal."

"That is lovely," said Elizabeth truthfully. "You are indeed a thoughtful brother and king. Shall I place Nanette in the nursery now?"

Arthur nodded. "She had a hard journey for an infant."

"Who is Nanette's godparents?" inquired Mary.

"Lord Warwick and my mother," replied Elizabeth. "I had hoped for you or Arthur to be godmother or godfather, but Lord Warwick insisted. Apparently he is godfather to all his current grandchildren. However, I will demand you and Arthur to be godparents for my next child! I will be quite smug if my next child is a son and Lord Warwick is not godfather to him! It sounds callous, but I must prove to him that I am still a Tudor even though I am Lady Dudley by marriage. It is men like Lord Warwick who do not understand that some women do not change through matrimony."

Robert laughed uneasily alongside the others. Like all sons, he respected and loved his father, but lately, he disliked his father's blunt attitude – especially the way he treated Elizabeth.

"Have you found a home yet?" said Arthur, leading them to the nursery. "It must be odd for you to remain under Lord Warwick's roof!"

"Not much choice, Your Majesty," admitted Robert. "My brother John is fortunate. He is permitted to live in Dudley Castle – if he is not at Court – with his wife, the Viscountess Lisle, and child. Our father prefers to dwell in Kenilworth Castle than Dudley Castle. Even Ambrose is lucky enough to live in Dudley Castle. With my younger brothers, I am obliged to live in Kenilworth Castle. I doubt I can find a permanent place to live with Elizabeth as an Earl's third son."

"Oh, did you forget already, _Lord Leicester?_ You are no longer just an Earl's third son! Once I give you the letters patent, you will find another letter stating your new estates, possessions and annuity. How would you feel being my Master of the Horse? Sir William Herbert seems to be under quite a deal of stress and it may ease his mind if you replace him as Master of the Horse."

"You are too generous, my lord King!"

"We are brothers now, are we not? I wish to see you more often now that you are at Court rather than hiding in Kenilworth Castle! Why weren't you at Court in the first place?"

Robert glanced at Elizabeth and Mary.

"Honeymoon," said Elizabeth quickly. "We travelled throughout the kingdom – including visiting Ireland – and that took quite some time. We rested in Kenilworth Castle and planned to return to Court, but then I discovered I was with child."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "Of course," he said cheerfully. "Now that you are both back, all will be well, eh? Elizabeth, our siblings have already arrived from Beaulieu Palace with our Lancastrian cousins and dinner will be served in a few hours. Here is the nursery. Let us find which cradle Nanette deems suitable for her sleep and I'll introduce you to her nursemaids."

* * *

><p>"Presenting the Right Honourable, Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester and Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth, Countess of Leicester!"<p>

_Clang! _

Anne dropped her goblet in shock, spilling the liquid content onto the ground, remnants of it splattering on the skirt of her burgundy red gown.

"Earl and Countess of Leicester?!" she repeated, staring at her daughter and son-in-law in amazement, before turning to a grinning Arthur.

"I cannot allow my dear sister to remain the wife of a third son, now can I?" laughed Arthur. "Robert, Elizabeth! Sit down, please! Dinner is about to be served! You look simply lovely Elizabeth! Robert, have a seat! You're family now!"

Anne smiled tightly, still astounded by the news.

The first round of dishes arrived and there was silence as everyone began eating ravenously, with only the sound of quiet chatter from the children's table heard.

"I don't want to ruin the good mood," said Mary, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief after she finished a large slice of pigeon pie. "However, it is of the utmost importance we discuss and solve it. Arthur, before you ah, injury, you signed a peace treaty with France which involved the marriage of the Dauphin François and my Margaret. You had decided to send Margaret to France, but she is still a child. Is it possible to keep her in England until she is older? Kings do not send their daughters to the kingdoms of their future husbands at a young age anymore."

Arthur frowned thoughtfully as he chewed a slice of roasted beef. "I suppose she can stay in England until she is fifteen or sixteen," he decided, to Mary's delight. "I too, also wish to discuss the matter of peace with France. Even if there is a French match, it cannot guarantee permanent peace between France and England. We should insist on_ two_ marriages between France and England. The Dauphin's marriage to our dear Margaret, and one in the future; their child to an English prince or princess. I also think it is wise if we ally ourselves with all of France's traditional allies to isolate France, or at least warn France to keep in line of peace. We most certainly need Scotland as an ally, and Hungary is already on our side through the marriage of Katherine to Archduke Maximilian, who is not only the heir to the Holy Roman Empire, but to the thrones of Hungary and Bohemia."

"Katherine will be wife to a powerful man," remarked Anne. "Future Holy Roman Empress and Queen of Hungary and Bohemia with a dozen other titles."

"Indeed. She is now also a mother!"

"So we have Hungary as an ally and you plan to befriend Scotland. What about Poland? Mary told me once that France plans to be allies with Poland."

"Poland is quite far from England, but I suppose it is necessary to make new alliances. Dear Mary, one of your Habsburg cousins married King Sigismund II Augustus of Poland."

"Yes, Archduchess Elisabeth of Austria – Maximilian's sister," replied Mary. "She is unfortunately dead now and he is married to a Polish noblewoman, Barbara Radziwill. It is said she is ill, and as the King is still childless, he will be in need for a new, more healthy and fertile bride. Perhaps it will be useful for England to sign a treaty with Poland and offer Sigismund II Augustus an English bride."

Arthur nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect way to befriend Poland!"

"Are you certain?" said Elizabeth hesitantly. "There had never been an English bride sent to Poland before. Besides, none of us knows how to speak Polish."

"You are quite talented at languages. Why don't you learn Polish and teach the chosen bride? I'm sure the princess chosen will find you a better teacher than any royal tutor."

"I will give it a try..."

"Excellent!" He smiled at Elizabeth. "If there is anyone I can trust to master a language within a few months, I will wager a thousand pounds on you."

"When will Philip and Jane return to England?" Anne inquired. Openly, she would never admit that she actually missed Jane, who had been the unwilling mistress of Henry VIII's heart, before her marriage to Philip, Duke of Bavaria.

"Most likely before Christmas," answered Mary. "The Elector Palatine has frequent bouts of illness and Philip is needed to be his brother's regent. Hopefully we will see them both back here in England with their children at Christmas."

"What about Scotland?" said Arthur, who had found a sudden taste for political discussion. "We all agree that allying with Scotland is quite important. Mary, I remember faintly you said to me that negotiations with Scotland had been finalised?"

"Yes. All that is needed to seal it is a royal marriage."

"I propose myself as the husband for the Queen of Scots. What better way than to finally unify England and Scotland through peace than war?"

Mary poked her roasted chicken uncomfortably. It seems even after memory distortion, Arthur was still keen on marrying the young Scottish Queen.

"Very well," she said, surrendering her plans for Ned to be King Consort of Scotland. "Are you absolutely certain? She is only a girl of eight and you must wait at least another six years before she is physically capable of bearing you heirs."

"I will wait," said Arthur calmly. "The unification of England and Scotland is necessary to avoid further raids and bloodshed, and to rob France of one of its most traditional allies. I know I said earlier that Margaret may stay in England until she is older, but I am more concerned that the Scots will send their young Queen to France to marry the Dauphin. If our Margaret can be sent to France quickly to be raised alongside the Dauphin, the Scots will hesitate in their game. Of course the Dauphin has a younger brother, but what advantages will that bring to Scotland with an English princess married to the heir of France? I am more than willing to allow Annie and Bess to accompany her in France for let us say, a year. By then, a match will be found for Annie and Margaret will not need Bess with her in France."

Mary and Anne stared at him, astounded to hear his brilliant plan.

"That is a perfect plan," Mary said finally. "It seems you are quite good in the game of politics. That is pleasing to hear. Very pleasing. I will write to the Scottish and French ambassadors and Margaret must be prepared to leave. I admit, it is my maternal instincts that selfishly want Margaret to stay here in England with me for a while longer."

"I want the best for England," said Arthur modestly. "Margaret may feel more at home with her sisters in France. I will travel to France with them to personally sign the peace treaty."

"You will?" said Anne and Mary in unison.

It was hard to believe they were speaking to the same sixteen year old who was spiteful and rebellious to them a few months ago!

"That may be dangerous," spoke Robert, who had up to then, watched their discussion with great interest. "What if someone attempts to kill you again? I doubt you will have Suffolk and his tennis racket and a ball to protect you."

"I will be under armed guard," Arthur pointed out. "The best knights of the realm will be at my side and I imagine it will be quite difficult for an assassin to kill me. Besides, Edmund will remain here in England in case I am poisoned in the journey between England and France. As you are all needed to accompany me to France, I plan to leave Uncle George as regent."

Mary froze. "What?"

"I cannot appoint any random nobleman as regent of England," said Arthur, glancing at her with a slightly bewildered expression. "I know you and Uncle George are not getting along, but who else can we trust to rule England while we are abroad? We have many cousins, but how many of them can we actually rely on? The Marchioness of Dorset is intelligent and an able woman, yet she seems to have the ambition of five men! The Earl of Berkshire is of a kinder material and is more family man than his father ever was, yet he lacks the political brain his sister Lady Dorset has. That is only some of our relatives I noticed during Court festivities celebrating my recovery."

"You are very observant."

"Why thank you, dear Mary! Do you agree with your husband as regent while we are away?"

"If it is your wish. However, I must warn you, from what I heard, George has indulged in drink more than he does when he was here at Court."

"Yes. I will straighten him out before we leave for France."

"Exactly when do you plan to leave for France?"

"After we finalise negotiations with France and Scotland. Perhaps we can send a family member to Scotland as our representative? He – or she – can inform us monthly about the Scottish Queen and current developments in Scotland. It must be a reliable individual."

"Do you have any candidates?"

"Perhaps the Duke of Suffolk? He is loyal and saved me from an assassination attempt. Besides, he is one cousin I know I can trust."

"Very well. Suffolk it is!"

"Is Margaret aware of her impending departure yet?" asked Elizabeth.

"I…" faltered Arthur. "I cannot remember. Perhaps we can inform her again when the date of her departure has been decided upon. Does anyone know what happened to Lady Jane Grey? I have not seen her around Court in a while."

"She is in Bavaria," said Anne promptly. She still could not forgive the demure Jane Grey for choosing the path of seducing Arthur even if the said girl denied it most fervently. "As one of the Duchess of Bavaria's maids-of-honour, she will remain in Bavaria until the Duke and Duchess choose to return to England. Speaking of Jane Grey, how old is she now? Fourteen? She is old enough to be married and in a year or two, a mother."

"Shouldn't that be Lord and Lady Dorset's duty?" said Mary uncomfortably. "They are her parents and technically responsible for finding their daughter a spouse. Do you have a suggestion, Anne? You seem particularly keen to marry her off."

"Marry her to Lord William Paulet," grunted Anne, returning to her meal. "He is heir to his grandfather's marquessate. I doubt Lady Dorset will complain about the match. If she is concerned about the Paulets' noble blood, then I suggest Lord Charles Neville, heir of Henry Neville, 5th Earl of Westmorland. As long as she is not married in the royal family, I am appeased."

"That is what Lady Dorset hopes," said Mary, bemused. "Everyone is aware that Lady Dorset wishes for

her daughters to marry into our family. The Grey ladies have royal blood and have enough status to marry into the royal family, but you are vehemently against it. I have nothing against Lady Jane Grey, but I am interested in your sudden hatred towards her."

"You know why!" hissed Anne, glancing quickly at Arthur for a second. "As the Lady Protector, you have the right to refuse or give permission for those of impeccable noble blood! If the Greys and Nevilles reach an agreement and betroth Jane to Charles, you have the ultimate say in the matter! Believe me, I know what it is like to have a betrothal broken!"

"As do I," Mary reminded her.

"We all do," interrupted Elizabeth, before Anne could retort. "Now shall we continue with our supper, or do you intend to discuss politics throughout the night? I for one, wish to finish our savoury dishes and begin dessert. It had been quite some time since I tasted court delicacies."

Everyone laughed.

"One last thing," said Arthur, as they slowly returned to their meals and began eating again. "Who is this Guillame de Luil?"

* * *

><p><strong>George will hopefully make an appearance in the chapter as will Philip and Jane :) Merry Christmas and have a fantastic New Year! :D <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

**December, 1550**

The courtiers whispered excitedly as they waited in the huge, refurbished banquet hall of Sheriff Hutton Castle for the entrance of the royal party.

Their King had smiled more than he frowned and was kind to everyone rather than insolent and listened to the advice of his Lady Protector rather than ignoring it. Everyone was aware of King Arthur's part in the Scottish negotiations and were delighted at the prospect of permanent peace with Scotland – especially the nobles that lived in the north, and what better way to celebrate a future of peace between two kingdoms than a royal feast?

The doors swung open and the courtiers all bowed and curtsied in hushed silence as the royal party entered the banquet hall.

Leading the Scottish and English royal parties was King Arthur in splendid attire of scarlet and gold with a shiny golden crown on his head, adorned with diamonds. Clutching his arm as she walked beside him was the beautiful Mary, Queen of Scots, who despite being eight years his junior, was quite tall. She too donned an elegant gown of red and gold with white sleeves but in the Scottish fashion as expected of a Scottish Queen. Behind them were their respective mothers, Dowager Queen Marie de Guise of Scotland in a black and silver dress and Dowager Queen Anne in a dark blue and silver gown, both wearing jewelled diadems on their heads.

Following the widowed Queens was the Lady Protector and Lord Ormond, the former with a broad smile with the latter wearing a forced grin on his face. It was said that between them, all hopes of reconciliation seemed slim. Their children came next in pairs: Hal and Annie, the former finding it strange it walk with his younger sister when he had always walked with his _elder _sister Katherine before her marriage; Ned and Bess, their identical blue eyes sparkling with excitement and Georgie who gallantly gave up his place before the twins to walk with Margaret.

Behind them were Anne's children, beginning with Elizabeth and Robert, Edmund and Cecily and ending with Eleanor on her own.

The courtiers rose as the royals took their places on the high table and sat down, waiting for the servants to pour wine into their goblets.

Customarily, the courtiers stood up again as Arthur rose, his goblet in hand.

"My people!" he announced grandly, looking at everyone before continuing, "Today is indeed a memorable day! Negotiations with Scotland had succeeded and there will be peace between our two great nations from this day forth, which will be ensured through my impending marriage to Her Majesty, the Queen of Scots!" He turned to the smiling Queen Mary and raised his goblet.

"For Queen Mary's health," he declared.

"For Her Majesty of Scotland's health," chanted the courtiers.

"_Sa Majesté est bon pour ma fille_," Queen Marie commented to Anne.

"_Il a été porté à chevaleresque_," answered Anne. "_Chevaliers chevaleresques font les meilleurs rois. Reine Marie, votre fille est en effet magnifique et je serai heureux de l'accueillir à bras ouverts que mon avenir belle-fille la loi et de la reine d'Angleterre_."

"_Merci, la reine Anne. Tous vos fêtes et célébrations anglais ont été assez impressionnant. Vous devez venir nous rendre visite au château de Sterling en Ecosse l'an prochain pour Noël_."

"_Si vous insistez, Madame_." Anne smiled charmingly at the Scottish Dowager Queen. "_Nous serons famille dans quelques années et nous deux mères de monarques. Nous allons visiter l'Ecosse souvent, et vous rendre en Angleterre aussi, j'espère._"

"_Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande, mais c'est le Duc de Richmond ainsi?_"

The two royal Dowager Queens turned to George who did not bother hiding his unhappiness any further. Unsurprisingly, there was a bottle of wine beside him.

"Lord Richmond," Anne called. "Her Majesty of Scotland wishes to know if you are well?"

George looked at her blankly. "Of course I am well."

"I expect you to dance this evening, good brother! You have often boasted of your excellent dancing, and today is a good time to prove it to us all! I suggest you dance with Her Majesty here after your dance _with the Lady Protector_. What better way than to promote peaceful relations between the two great nations than for you – the King's uncle – to dance with the Dowager Queen of Scotland, hmm? Oh, did I mention that it is an _order?"_

George stared at her coldly. "I understand, _Your Majesty_."

Anne glanced away, confused at George's unusually icy attitude. When he returned to Court, he had been more distant to her, but she blamed it on too much drink. I hope this does not ruin the peace celebrations between England and Scotland, she thought worriedly. If George must be angry, please do not express it now…

Immediately after the feast, George looked at Mary and said – for the first time in months – in a chilly tone, "Shall we dance?"

Without waiting for a response, he pulled her up and dragged her to the dance floor a second before the musicians struck the first note.

"If you did not want to dance, you could have declined!" hissed Mary, wincing in pain as he brutally twirled her around. "There's no need for you to torment me here! What is the matter with you?! You could have at least sobered up a little before you arrived!"

"I should have tamed you," muttered George as he spun her around again. "If I did, I would be in control of arranging _our _children's marriages, not you. They would be married for my political advantage, not yours or anyone else's."

"By God, George! Are you still angry at that?! I already apologised-"

"What about Margaret? I heard she is to be shipped to France next year! After the King's injury, I thought you would have pleaded with him to allow Margaret to stay in England until she is sixteen! Has power gone into your head, Mary? Don't you care about your own children anymore? You are hell not the woman I married all those years ago."

"You knew who you married. You married me to fulfil your family's ambitions and you should have known our children will not be ordinary sons and daughters of a nobleman. You supported me in taking the position of regent for our King, and you should have known I take ruling England more seriously now than spending time with our children. It breaks my heart every time I must attend a council meeting rather than listen to our children's chatter."

"Really? Tell me this: what is your plan for our remaining daughters? Tell me the truth. Please. That is more than I deserve."

"Why? So you can accuse me of further child negligence?"

George glared at her as they continued dancing. "I am their father," he said, slightly less colder than before. "Tell me. Please."

"We have not decided yet," said Mary softly, her eyes glimmering with a small spark of hope at possible reconciliation. "There has been talk for our Annie and Bess to join Margaret in France for a year to help Margaret settle in."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you upset-"

"No. I suppose it will be better than Margaret sent to France alone. What about our sons? You do not plan to send them abroad, now do you?"

"Perhaps you would like to play the part of their father again?"

George stared at her, almost missing a step in the Pavane. "What?"

"Not all kings wish for their daughters to marry into our family," answered Mary. "If they do, they will demand for our sons to live in their kingdoms. I do not want our sons to leave England or married to women they do not love. I married off our daughters. You choose our future daughters-in-law. Stay with me here at Court. As much as I miss your advice, I miss my husband."

The dance finished and she curtsied before immediately accepting Philip's offer to dance the next dance – a Galliard, leaving George gazing at her, speechless.

He jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Jane!" he exclaimed as he turned and saw the Duchess of Bavaria behind him.

"I believe you owe Her Majesty of Scotland a dance," Jane said flatly. "She is waiting for you, or would you prefer to ruin diplomatic relations with Scotland? No one will thank you for destroying the chances of permanent peace both our nations desperately wanted for many years. If you dare think to blame it on your drinking habits, you will not even fool a child. You will forever be remembered as the man who brought war upon us. That is not the worst part; you cannot even leave the castle without an armed escort, and even if you do, both the nobles and common folks alike will rip you to tiny shreds with their bare hands. Especially the northerners."

George stared, surprised at her harsh words.

Without thinking, he grabbed Jane's hand and they merged with the other dancers. "When did you become capable of speaking words so barbaric?" he inquired. "You were always a peaceful and kind lady, never speaking words so cruel!"

"You were a proper gentleman," retorted Jane. "You never drank more than you should and you were always there for your family. For the last few months, you've done nothing but hide in Blickling Hall in the company of drink."

"You were in Bavaria!"

"I still receive information about England. I am your friend and Anne and Mary's friend. You _will _return permanently to Court for your family and remain sober."

"What if I refuse? What can you possibly do?"

An unnaturally malevolent gleam appeared in Jane's eyes as she leant close and whispered softly into his ear, "_I know your little secret_."

* * *

><p>Lady Dorset sat tight-lipped in her seat, shaking with anger as she watched Arthur and the young Scottish Queen dance.<p>

It was destined for _her _Jane to be Queen of England, not that child Queen of Scots! Marriage will not lead to peace, she thought bitterly. The barbaric Scots will never want the King of England to rule over them due to his marriage to their Queen. If the King marries my Jane, it will be beneficial for all of us! She would bring England closer to Protestantism and us Greys will rise. Perhaps we will be gifted dukedoms and dozens of estates. If we are lucky, my daughters and I will be given title 'Princess of England' due to our royal blood, even if it is through the late King's sister.

"What is your plan now?" said Dorset, reaching for another goblet of wine. "It is clear our King is quite keen on marriage to the Queen of Scots, and he no longer feels any affection towards our Jane. Rumours are indeed true. The King has changed. Quite visibly too."

"The King has a brother-" started Lady Dorset, but her husband interrupted, "No. He has been betrothed to Princess Maria Anna of Bavaria since he was in the cradle, and as the Duchess of Bavaria is the Lady Protector _and_ Queen Dowager's good friend, their betrothal will never be broken. No matter how sweet or appealing our Jane is to him, he will certainly be married to the Bavarian princess."

"Of course." She sipped her wine with a scowl.

"I received offers of marriage for Jane this morning."

"Oh? Who are they from?"

"Katherine Neville, Dowager Countess of Westmorland and William Paulet, 1st Marquess of Winchester, the former offering her grandson – Charles Neville, 6th Earl of Westmorland – as a husband for our Jane and the latter writing on behalf of his grandson, Lord William Paulet. I met both the Nevilles and the Paulets at the feasts and festivities and know them quite well. Westmorland is still a boy of eight and not as intelligent as our Jane or any young Earl. I personally prefer Lord William, but young Lord Westmorland has pristine bloodline of the old nobility."

"Indeed…quite a dilemma. Is the Dowager Queen and Lady Protector aware?"

"Of course. Both Lady Westmorland and Lord Winchester asked them for permission to betroth Jane to their grandsons. The Dowager Queen seems to favour the latter."

"The Nevilles _are_ traditional Catholics…I rather Jane not in the same rank as me through marriage either…hmm. Such a dilemma..."

"The Nevilles always marry those of prestigious blood – with the exception of the 5th Westmorland Earl who was forced to marry that Dudley girl – and it will be an honour for our Jane to marry into such an ancient and illustrious family. It is a pity we do not have a son. He would've had a chance to marry a royal princess! At least my brother has a son and Lady Grey is proving herself to be extremely fertile. Of course upon my death, the titles will go to my brother, but I'm sure with a little persuasion, my estates can be divided between our daughters-"

"Are you mad?"

Lord Dorset gave his wife a confused look. "In what way am I mad? I thought you will be pleased if our daughters have estates-"

"No. Your great estates will be merged into other noble families' estates which will be disastrous for our entire family. No. Our daughters will have nothing but their ample dowries and your entire estates and titles will be given to your brother upon your death. Our daughters already have the prestigious blood and the family name. They will be provided with dowries, so what else will they need?"

"Well…our Jane is dancing."

Frances almost dropped her goblet in shock as she saw Jane approach the dance floor, clutching Hal's arm with a smile on her face.

"Unbelievable," she said, watching them. "Jane never willingly dances! I sometimes wonder if our daughter is normal. She is quiet, loathes hunting, is horrified at the prospect of wearing coloured gowns and jewellery, prays excessively and reads too much."

Dorset snorted. "Why is she wearing a dark red gown now then?"

"I threatened her with another beating if she refuses to wear that new gown. It was a Christmas gift from the Lady Protector and it would be rude if she does not wear it." She grumbled with distaste as Jane stumbled in the third Galliard of the evening. "Look at that! Hopeless at dancing. We might as well send her to the nunnery."

"You were staunchly against that decision since you beat her when she was six."

"Of course. I still am. I rather see her suffer through an unhappy marriage than packed happily off to the nunnery she always wanted to go to." She savagely stabbed a pudding with a spoon. "I don't know whether I prefer Jane at Court to be under my gaze or hidden away in the countryside."

"Are you still annoyed our Jane will not be Queen?"

"It is the Dowager Queen's fault. I must admit, Jane did improve her German, but at the cost of losing her chance to be Queen. It was the Dowager Queen's idea and she ruined her chances. She will pay for that one day…I can promise her that."

"Frances! Treason?!"

"There is another way for Jane to be Queen…"

Dorset drained his goblet and stood up. "I am going to talk to the other nobles," he told her. "If you mention another line of Jane being Queen, I will drink all the wine in our cellar at Bradgate House. I'm serious about that."

* * *

><p>"How did you find Bavaria, my lady Jane?" said Hal politely as he led Jane Grey to the dance floor. "I heard it is quite beautiful there."<p>

"It is, my lord," answered Jane, praying she would not miss a step in the dance. "Some may say the Bavarian Court is less magnificent than the French Court, but I found it quite quaint and cosy. If I wasn't learning German or continuing my education, I was sewing with the other ladies or walking in the beautiful gardens. The Duke and Duchess are often in the Elector's company and the Duchess always leaves her chambers early in the morning and returns late at night."

"Sounds like relaxing experiencing for you!"

"It was mostly mourning in Bavaria."

"Oh? Has the Elector passed away?"

"Oh no! There was a spread of Typhoid Fever in Bavaria and its neighbouring duchies and the Elector's children all caught it. Little Prince Maximilian and his brothers Philipp and Rupert all died of Typhoid Fever, one after the other, and only their sister Princess Elisabeth survived. Their mother – Electress Susanna – had also died."

"How devastating!"

"The Duke and Duchess of Bavaria were there to sort out the succession problem as the Elector no longer has a male heir to succeed him as Elector of the Palatinate. I assume the Duke of Bavaria will succeed him as the Elector Palatine due to him being the current Elector's only brother. However, I heard that not all the councillors are pleased with that arrangement…due to his marriage to a common English noblewoman rather than a royal princess."

"What will you do now that you are back?"

Jane stumbled a little as she frowned slightly. "I…" she murmured uncertainly. "I…don't know. I suppose I will have to serve the Duchess as I did in Bavaria, but my lady mother will not be pleased. She always wanted me to serve in um…"

"A more royal household?" supplied Hal.

Jane nodded, smiling at him gratefully.

The dance ended and the couple walked to the back of the great hall. "You should be part of Cousin Eleanor's household," Hal suggested. "She is often melancholy and shy. Arthur told me that she is intelligent, but unwilling to talk during lessons and family gatherings. You are kind and gentle. Perhaps you can speak to her?"

"Are you sure I am the right lady to help the Princess Eleanor?" said Jane hesitantly.

"Yes. Poor girl is frightened of everyone – even her lady mother and Elizabeth. The latter attempted to speak to Eleanor, but she scampered away like a frightened rabbit."

"That is unusual for a daughter of Anne Boleyn."

"Indeed. As she is more quiet and anxious, the Dowager Queen is not particularly interested in her as she is to her um, other children. The Dowager Queen does not tolerate those of weaker stamina and demureness. Being in Princess Eleanor's household will be a tremendous honour your lady mother will even admit, I can assure you of that."

"Is the Lady Protector aware of it?"

"Not that I am aware of, but as her son, I can persuade her to allow you access to Eleanor daily rather than in family gatherings."

"Why me? Why not the Duchess of Bavaria? She is a gentle soul."

"With affairs in Bavaria and England, I do not want to burden the Duchess with further, more petty concerns. She loves children, but she will work herself ill if Eleanor is under her care. Besides, the Dowager Queen and my lady mother will truly appreciate your efforts if you help Eleanor, as will Arthur and all the other royal siblings."

"Do you truly believe I can help the Princess?"

"Yes. I know you can." He smiled encouragingly at her. "Come with me now and I will introduce you to the Princess Eleanor. I don't think she remembers you from the traditional family gatherings we have once a year. She was always very young in them."

Hal led her to the high table and approached a small, thin girl with timid brown eyes and locks of dark brown hair hidden beneath a lavishly jewelled French hood that matched her pale blue gown. She smiled as she saw Hal, but the smile disappeared when Jane curtsied to her.

"Eleanor," said Hal gently. "This is our cousin, Lady Jane Grey."

Jane smiled at Eleanor politely.

Eleanor nodded shyly, her eyes darting everywhere.

"She has offered to be your friend," continued Hal. "Lady Jane is a kind person and will be a good companion for you. She can learn lessons alongside you and be your friend. Upon my word of honour, she is a tender soul."

Eleanor brightened. "She wouldn't think I am a fool?"

"You are _never _a fool, dear Eleanor."

"Lady mother and Elizabeth never have time for me. Lady mother is never happy with my lessons and often complains I am a fool compared to Elizabeth. When we were younger, Elizabeth always says that no king wants to marry an unattractive fool and I will always be alone and unmarried."

"You are beautiful, dear Eleanor."

"intelligent too, Your Highness," added Jane kindly. "My lord Ormond, may I have a moment alone with Her Royal Highness?"

It took Hal a moment before realising she addressed him as the eldest son of the Duke of Richmond rather than a Prince of Lancaster. "Certainly," he said, backing away and giving Eleanor another courteous bow. "I will go and dance with Annie. She seems to be bored and a bored princess is never a good sign in courtly celebrations!"

Before he could reach Annie, Elizabeth gracefully took his arm and led him to the dance floor in a discreet manner.

"Elizabeth," said Hal uncomfortably. "Should you not dance with your husband?"

"I did," said Elizabeth charmingly. "He is over there chatting with his pals. I suspect I will dance with him next after his conversation ends. Anyway, I bring a message from Arthur. The dance floor is one of the safest places to talk without fear of eavesdroppers so he asked me to bring you the exciting news. He noticed you affection for Eleanor and thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to be betrothed, strengthening the alliance between my lady mother and your lady mother. It can be also considered a reward for the Lady Protector for her loyalty and service to the crown. It is even better as your lord father agreed to the match and had already blessed it! Arthur fears Eleanor has a weak constitution and is unprepared for marriage with a foreign royal and chose you! Please don't tell anyone – especially Eleanor – as we plan to inform her when she is a little older."

A lump formed in Hal's throat as he turned and glanced at Jane and Eleanor as he continued dancing. He was delighted in Arthur's generosity and kind nature, but remembered Arthur's cruelness and spite before his unfortunate accident.

_How long will Arthur remain the benevolent king?_ Hal thought as the dance ended and he bowed at Elizabeth. _He already proved he could change his nature once – fortunately for the better – but when will he turn cruel again? It is indeed an honour to have Princess Eleanor as my wife, but why do I feel as if the noose of a hangman's rope is tightening around my neck? My future with Princess Eleanor will not be glorious. It will be a trap._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sa Majesté est bon pour ma fille - <em>His Majesty is kind to my daughter.**

**_Il a été porté à chevaleresque - _It has come to chivalry. **

**_Chevaliers chevaleresques font les meilleurs rois. Reine Marie, votre fille est en effet magnifique et je serai heureux de l'accueillir à bras ouverts que mon avenir belle-fille la loi et de la reine d'Angleterre - _Chivalrous knights make the best kings. ****Queen Marie, your daughter is indeed beautiful and I will be glad to welcome her with open arms as my future daughter-in-law and Queen of England.**

**_Merci, la reine Anne. Tous vos fêtes et célébrations anglais ont été assez impressionnant. Vous devez venir nous rendre visite au château de Sterling en Ecosse l'an prochain pour Noël - _****Thank you, Queen Anne. All your English festivities and celebrations have been quite impressive. You must come and visit us in Sterling Castle in Scotland next year for Christmas.**

**_Si vous insistez, Madame - _If you insist, Madame. **

**_Nous serons famille dans quelques années et nous deux mères de monarques. Nous allons visiter l'Ecosse souvent, et vous rendre en Angleterre aussi, j'espère - _****We will be family in a few years and both of us mothers of monarchs. We will visit Scotland often, and you will visit England too I hope.**

**_Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande, mais c'est le Duc de Richmond ainsi - _****If you do not mind me asking, but is the Duke of Richmond well?**

**Mary's children: Katherine, Archduchess of Austria (1534), Prince Henry 'Hal', Marquess of Ormond (1536), Princess Anne 'Annie' (1538), Prince George 'Georgie' (1540), Prince Edward 'Ned' (1542), Princess Elizabeth 'Bess' (1542), Princess Margaret (1544) **

**Anne's children: Princess Elizabeth, Countess of Leicester (1533), King Arthur I of England (1534), Princess Jane 'Janey' (1535-1543), Prince Edmund Tudor, Duke of York (1537), Princess Cecily (1537), Princess Eleanor (1539) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a happy new year! :D I know Jane Seymour's a little OOC, but it may be explained in the events occurring in Bavaria in later chapters :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

**January, 1552 **

George sat in front of the crackling fire, troubled and deep in thought. He had avoided the Duchess of Bavaria for a year thanks to the Elector's decision to remarry and beget heirs.

For almost the entire year, Philip and Jane have lived in Bavaria in heated discussions of the Elector's choice of bride. Before she left, Jane had warned him again. "You do not resume your duties as Mary's husband and a courtier, Mary will know the truth," she had told him with a warning glare. "Believe me, I will know if you lie."

He thanked his lucky stars that Jane did not blackmail him any further.

Positively, he and Mary talked during their suppers like they did once before and Mary even made an effort to spend time with him. George was confident their relationship would be perfect again once Arthur turned eighteen in August, terminating the regency.

"You are awfully quiet," said Mary, sitting on the seat beside him. There were shadows under her eyes again – another late night of paperwork.

"Oh, it's nothing," said George, smiling at her. "I was thinking of how often Philip and Jane spent time in Bavaria lately. They are truly taking their places as the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria rather than our friends and royal guests in England."

"Yes. The Elector Palatine is quite eager to marry."

"Will Philip agree to it? Without a son, Philip is the Elector's heir presumptive."

"Philip is more concerned with Bavaria than his own position. I heard the Elector is ill and still desires to remarry and have heirs. I suppose he is searching for a young royal bride from fertile stock to fill in the royal Bavarian nursery."

"Hmm. I received a proposal today from Henry FitzAlan, 19th Earl of Arundel. He offers his younger daughter Mary as a bride for one of our sons. She is twelve and received an excellent education. I know she isn't a royal princess, but the FitzAlans can trace their ancestry back to the Norman kings and are distantly related to prominent noble families such as the Percys, Herberts, Greys and Nevilles. Lady Mary FitzAlan has a brother – Henry FitzAlan, Lord Maltravers – and an elder sister – Lady Jane – who married Sir John Lumley, 1st Baron Lumley, but Lord Arundel says he is prepared to provide a generous dowry (more ample than Lady Lumley's) including Clun and Blancminster Castles in Shropshire."

"What?! Clun and Blancminster Castles have been in FitzAlan possession for centuries!"

"Indeed. He is quite keen on allying his family with us. I will be horrified if he offers Arundel Castle as part of Lady Mary's dowry. Oh, did I mention that the FitzAlans are staunch Catholics?"

"We are trying to install religious tolerance," Mary reminded him, secretly pleased at the prospect of a Catholic daughter-in-law.

"Yes, but do you consent in having a FitzAlan girl in our family?"

"Why not? Who have you selected to be her husband?"

"Well, as our Hal is betrothed to Princess Eleanor and Lord Arundel willing to give such a large dowry, I suppose…our Georgie? They are the same age and can finish their education together. Perhaps we can even have Lady Mary as our ward before her marriage. I am perfectly willing to negotiate a monetary sum with Lord Arundel and use money from my own inheritance from my father."

"I will be glad to accept Lady Mary as my ward, and I can provide-"

"No. This is what aristocratic fathers do for their sons and daughters. I will pay for Lady Mary's wardship and negotiate with Lord Arundel. Besides, you look exhausted. You must rest. When was the last time you had a peaceful sleep?"

"I don't know. A few days ago? Our alliances with France and Scotland are well, Margaret, Annie and Bess have settled in France and befriended the Dauphin and his siblings, the Duke of Suffolk is keeping us informed in Scotland about the Scottish Queen's health and Scottish agendas – political and religious – and Arthur will rule in a matter of time. I guess I am worried about Katherine. She will be here in England with her husband and a couple of his siblings in a few days, and I don't know what can possibly happen. Arthur fancied her before the injury, and what happens if he sees her? He is the perfect king right now, but what if he remembers his infatuation with Katherine?"

"I understand." He patted her hand gently. "Do not concern yourself, dear wife. It is not favourable to

completely remove Guillame de Luil from the King's household, but I had already arranged for him to be a servant in Lord Berkshire's household."

Mary smiled gratefully at him. "Excellent choice," she commented. "Lord Berkshire is noble and loyal to us. He has royal blood, yet is politically too weak to be persuaded to depose the King. Besides, he has no ambition or interest other than a comfortable life."

"Everything will be perfect for the imperial visit. I can promise you that."

"Thank you."

Silence entered the room as Mary looked away, the sound of the crackling fire more dominant than before. George fidgeted with a quill uncomfortably before saying, "What about a visit to Navarre after Arthur's regency is dissolved?"

"What?" asked Mary, surprised. "A trip to Navarre?"

"Indeed! Now that the duchy of Brittany has merged with France, it won't be long before France covets for a unification with Navarre. An alliance with Navarre will benefit us quite well."

Mary nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. It can warn Spain too. We have been befriending France's allies, but we have forgotten about Spain."

"Spain will not sit by and do nothing."

"What can we do? We don't have that many daughters or nieces to sacrifice for alliances. Our Anglo-Austrian alliance should be enough."

"I suppose you are right about Navarre. I _do_ need a rest, and it will be a good idea to go abroad. Do you think Arthur will remember Guillame?"

George sighed. "You must forget about him."

"We already avoided telling Arthur who Guillame is once, but can we avoid doing so again? He will eventually find out. It also seems we have not found Arthur's assassin either."

"You are doing your best. No one expects you to do everything. I have interviewed servants and courtiers and kept the notes if you wish to read it. However, as your husband, I must insist you do not look into it until _after _our trip to Navarre."

"I wish Guillame de Luil would just go away..." Before she could finish the sentence, she found herself nodding off from pure exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Guillame seethed with rage silently as he poured the ale for Berkshire. He had the honour of being the King's servant, only to be dismissed – by the meddlesome Duke of Richmond – and sent to the household of the hopeless-minded Earl of Berkshire.<p>

To make matters worse, he was well aware that the Lady Protector suspected him to be the King's failed assassin. She never liked – or respected – him and her words carried quite some weight in Court. He hated her and more than anything, hated the Queen Mother (or Queen Dowager as many courtiers preferred to call her) and treasonously wished her dead.

"You there! Can you inform Lord Berkshire that the King wishes to see him?"

Guillame stared at the King's new manservant (and his replacement) – Master Thomas Roper – looked at him expectedly.

A surge of anger rose in Guillame as he saw Master Roper's relatively smug face. As the ward of Sir William Roper and his wife Margaret (née More), he had been raised alongside the Roper children, which included Thomas Roper. He had been often compared against Thomas Roper in their educational years and was more than delighted when he – instead of Thomas Roper – was chosen to be the King's servant. Now, it was Thomas Roper in the King's shadow instead of him.

"Oh, it's you," said Master Roper, recognising Guillame. "I didn't realise you are now serving the Earl of Berkshire. Tell him the King is here to see him."

"Master Roper," muttered Guillame, forcing himself to nod as court etiquette dictates. "I will fetch my Lord Berkshire at once. May I enquire the nature of His Majesty's visit?"

"You may ask, Master de Luil, but I must tell you that I cannot disclose any information of the King's visit with Lord Berkshire to a man...of your station." He looked disdainfully at Guillame. "The King cannot be kept waiting, Master de Luil. Shall I inform His Majesty of your incompetence to your master and his royal cousin, or will you be a good dog and fetch Lord Berkshire?" He smirked as he saw Guillame's expression of open discomfort. His smile broadened as Guillame disappeared into another room before returning a few minutes later with Lord Berkshire.

The King entered the room and smiled at his cousin.

"Your Majesty," said Berkshire, bowing deeply. "It is an honour for you to pay me a visit. What do you wish me to do, sire?"

"Cousin," said the King warmly. "You have been quiet lately and I am concerned for you. I heard you have refused to accompany me in the hunt again."

"I hope you can forgive me, Your Majesty. My wife is not well, and it seems my in-laws are causing trouble for us. Especially old Norfolk's son, the Earl of Surrey. His father may be hiding away from Court, but he does not plan to retreat from Court anytime soon."

"Are these Howards dangerous to us?"

"Perhaps. I cannot answer that, Your Majesty."

"Hmm. Will you at least consider attending tonight's feast? It is in honour of the Anglo-imperial alliance and has been splendidly arranged, so my mother told me. You are my cousin and the feast is – in a way – a family event." He smiled. "Think about it, won't you?"

He turned and frowned as he saw Guillame. "Have we met?"

"That is Guillame de Luil, Your Majesty," explained Berkshire. "His sister is the Princess Elizabeth's maid, Isabelle de Luil."

Guillame bowed, noting that Berkshire did not mention him as half-brother to the King.

"Guillame de Luil..." mused the King thoughtfully. "Did you insult the Queen Mother or Lady Protector, by any chance? Your name and face seem familiar to me. Berkshire, do I know this man before I lost my memories?" He looked at the uncomfortable Berkshire expectedly.

"I cannot say, Your Majesty," said Berkshire stiffly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh? Very well then. I still expect you at tonight's feast. Lady Berkshire is more than welcome to attend the feast if she is well. Master de Luil, come with me. Lord Berkshire, I hope matters between yourself and your in-laws will be sorted quickly and smoothly."

"Indeed. Thank you, Your Majesty."

He bowed again and watched Guillame leave with the King.

"I am here to discuss your sister, de Luil," spoke the King, strolling leisurely down a corridor with Guillame, to the surprise of many passing courtiers. "Elizabeth mentioned her a couple of times as she is interested in the welfare of her ladies and maids. She told me that your mother had died a traitor and made no mention of your father. If that is the case, you are head of your family, are you not, de Luil? Your sister is still unmarried. Perhaps you should find her a husband."

"I plan to, Your Majesty," said Guillame, slightly confused. "However, not many people will want to be connected to my family."

"Oh? You are a servant for my cousin as is Isabelle for my sister."

"Your Majesty...do you honestly not remember me?"

"Why?" The King looked at him curiously. "Is there something I must be told?"

* * *

><p>Katherine's heart throbbed with nervousness as she was escorted to her new chambers. When she was just a princess of Lancaster, she shared rather plain rooms with her royal cousins and sisters, but as she was now an Archduchess of Austria and the wife of the heir to the Holy Roman Empire, she had new, more grander chambers for her stay in England.<p>

"You're worried," commented Maximilian. "What is it? You should be happy here."

"I no longer feel like I am an English princess," murmured Katherine, glancing around suspiciously. "I am mother of your heirs and I find the Austrian Court more my home than here. I cannot explain any further, but I feel something...different about this place."

"You are over thinking again, my dear. Perhaps that is because you are with child again. I cannot wait to be entertained here. I heard the English are keen on celebrations. They certainly did not spare any expenses on our chambers!" He nodded with approval as he glanced at his rooms for a second before saying, "I hope my sisters will behave themselves here in England. It is not often they travel to countries like France and England without a good reason."

"If that is the case, then why are they here in England?"

"Thank you," Maximilian addressed the guards in clear English. "I wish to be alone with my wife. Do I have your word to guard my sisters' rooms?"

"You have our word, Your Imperial Highness," replied one of the three calmly. They bowed and shifted in front of the doors of the other Archduchesses' apartments.

"This is no ordinary visit," Maximilian murmured to Katherine, closing the door behind him. "My father has sent me here to reinforce Austria's ties with England. Our marriage has shown Charles V that Austria will not always be...subordinate and submissive to his plans. Another Anglo-Imperial match will hopefully terrify and warn him that he is no longer as powerful as he was a decade ago. The King of England is still unmarried and in a few months, his regency will be over and the Lady Protector will no longer hold the power. I admit, she is an admirable woman who has often impressed me, but for Austria's own good, she must retire from the political stage. What do you think? You know the King better than I. Are any of my sisters a woman of his taste?"

Katherine blushed a little. "I...I do not know the King's preference in women."

"Hmm. In any case, three of my sisters – Catharina, Eleanora and Margaret – are here and we have three chances of having one of them as Queen of England. I am aware that the King is a man of honour and is engaged to the Queen of Scots, but we can approach-"

"No. If the Scots discover your plan, there will be political turmoil! The Scots are too weak to fight us on their own, but-"

"You are afraid they will have more powerful allies?"

"Yes."

"Do not fear, dear wife. My father and I have already sorted that out." Maximilian smiled broadly. "All you have to do is play your part and praise my sisters. I trust that would not be hard, will it? It will not hurt if you sing their praises in front of the Lady Protector."

"Do not forget that the Lady Protector is my mother."

"Indeed, but to me – and my father – the Lady Protector is the King's regent. I will respect and accept her as my mother-in-law once she is the Duchess of Lancaster and her power as regent gone. I'm sorry, Katherine, but I have to obey my father's orders. Even though I am his heir, he has other sons and can easily disinherit me."

"You will ruin England's alliance with Scotland for your own safety as heir?!"

Maximilian glanced around before whispering, "You are now an Archduchess of Austria and the future Queen of the Romans. You even admitted yourself that you no longer feel like an English princess. I will see one of my sisters as Queen of England one way or another and with or without your help. I have already allowed you to have a say in the decisions regarding our children in Austria, but when it comes to marriages, I advise you to either aid me or do nothing."

Katherine nodded obediently, irritated at her husband.

It was true that their marriage was a love match and the Austrians love her, but Katherine faced one dilemma; she found it impossible to have pro-Austrian thoughts. She wondered if her late mother-in-law (Princess Anna of Bohemia and Hungary) harboured pro-Hungarian and Bohemian thoughts during her marriage or immediately agreed with her husband in every decision.

"Would you not want one of our future daughters the Queen of England instead?" Katherine suggested helpfully. "There's no doubt we'll have many children and by the time the King has a son by the young Queen of Scots, we'll have at least a daughter his age. Would it not be better if one of our future daughters marry the King's future heir? She will be the Queen Consort of England _and_ Scotland."

"That is already part of the larger plan," said Maximilian crisply.

"What?"

"If the King married Eleanora (for example) out of love, she will have influence over him. Once she gives birth to his son, she will convince the King to betroth their son to one of our daughters. Is that not a perfect plan, Katherine?" He smiled coyly. "Even when Eleanora – or any of my sisters – marries the King of England, she will always be an Austrian Archduchess at heart. She will know where her loyalties lie. It is said that the King favours the old knighthood of chivalry. Only fools still believe in the code of chivalry and it will only make it easier for Eleanora to control him. I have always looked to you as a good wife, a loyal wife, but now I am not sure." He looked closely at her. "Tell me Katherine, will you help me in our plans or should I send you back to Austria in disgrace?"

"All I do is sing your sisters' praises?"

"Exactly."

Katherine sighed and silently said a quick prayer. "No," she muttered. "I will not help you _or_ the King of England. I will watch your game from the sidelines."

Maximilian raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "Odd decision," he remarked. "However, as you promised you will not aid the King, I will accept your choice. For now." He kissed her on the forehead. "Be a dear and dress like the jewel you are. We are guests here and we must dress the part. We are part of the imperial family and we must show the English Court our status, wealth and power."

"Very well, lord husband."

"What is the matter? You do not seem pleased."

"I do not want to be dressed in splendour more than my mother."

Maximilian narrowed his eyes. "Your mother is the Duchess of Lancaster. You are an Archduchess Consort and you technically have precedence over her. As your husband, I want you to be dressed in your finest attire. I will see you in an hour."

He nodded at her and went into his sisters' chambers.

"Is this part of the English culture?" inquired Catharina, glancing around distastefully. "Why must we share apartments? In Austria, we each have our own rooms!"

"Perhaps this is a method of saving money," suggested Maximilian. "I heard the Queen Mother and the Lady Protector are foxes when it comes to building up the royal treasury."

"Hmmph."

"In any case, we must be grateful to our royal English hosts."

"Why are we here? Our lord father never specified."

"Indeed, not to you ladies, but he told me all." Maximilian could not resist a grin. "Your task here is to enchant the King of England. Catharina, you are beautiful and of a rather enticing nature. I remember when we were young, our cousin Felipe of Spain, Prince of Asturias, was infatuated with you and begged to be allowed to marry you. Well! What an argument between our father and our uncle! Do not complain about English hospitality and say nothing but praise. Eleanora, you are intelligent and I want you to charm the King with your wit. Whatever you do, stay away from the Queen Mother. She can recognise a clever lady in mere seconds. Margaret, I know you wish to be a nun, but I want you to try and impress the King like your sisters. You are the sweetest soul I ever met, and the King may be tempted by your sweetness and innocence, even though you are a lady of sixteen and not a child."

"Is that why we are here?" said Archduchess Margaret, horrified.

"You are indeed innocent," agreed Catharina, her eyes sparkling with intrigue. "I suppose it would be a good idea to send you to a convent when we return to Austria! No one will marry you and no one will want an unmarried Archduchess at Court!"

"Now, now," chided Maximilian. "Father's orders are for all three of you to charm the King of England into matrimony. If one of you do succeed, we will all be in father's good books and hopefully rewarded. If not...I rather not think about it."

"How can I avoid the Queen Mother?" wondered Eleanora. "I heard she is quite clever."

"I can occupy her," offered Margaret.

"How?" said her sisters in unison.

The young Archduchess's eyes twinkled. "I am not _that_ hopeless you know. Trust me, I know ladies like the Queen Mother. All they need is some time away from deception and trouble, and what better way than to talk to me? Brother, you yourself admitted that I am the sweetest soul you ever met. While I speak to the Queen Mother, Catharina and Eleanora, you must follow our lord father's orders. It will be a shame if Catharina is banished to a convent. I cannot imagine her living the life of a nun."

As she hoped, Catharina's eyes sparkled with rage at the prospect of entering a convent. "I will marry and be queen," she declared. "If not of England, then of a different kingdom! Our sisters Anna and Maria have married and became duchesses, but I will marry a king and bear kings and queen consorts! I will not be a countess consort, duchess consort or a nun! I will be a queen!"

Maximilian applauded quietly.

"Ambitious words," he commented. "If I gamble in this game, I will place a wager on you. You have always twisted men around your little finger, and I'm certain you will do so to the King. However, I will be interested in your actions, Eleanora. Yours too, Margaret. It seems our stay here will be far more fascinating than I first expected!"

"Are you certain that is our father's plans?" said Eleanora uncomfortably. "It seems cruel for one of us to ruin the Anglo-Scottish alliance."

"We are doing the best for Austria," Maximilian reminded her. "We are Austrians, not Englishmen. You sound like Katherine. I want you to follow Catharina's lead and enchant the King. If my wife tries to convince you not to, ignore her. Are we all clear?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the wait! Basically I procrastinated, got writer's block, became sick, procrastinated again and finally finished the chapter! Thank you Vivian Darkbloom for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last chapter and I hope there will be less mistakes in the future. From now on, Anne will be called and addressed as the Queen Mother (her rightful title - I honestly have no idea why I wrote her as Queen Dowager for the last seven chapters in this fanfiction...) and Robert Dudley will be given more titles in the future :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

**January, 1552**

Courtiers gasped as they saw the Austrian Archduchesses – including Katherine – enter the feasting hall, bedecked with jewels and splendour.

Ever since Arthur's ascendance as king of England, the courtiers have adjusted to seeing the royal women dressed in plainer gowns than the royal women of previous generations. Some were surprised to see Katherine in such a bejewelled attire after all the simple gowns she wore while she was a princess of Lancaster in England.

Not even the – now ten year old – Queen of Scots wore such fine gowns during the Anglo-Scottish celebrations two years ago.

"Well!" Anne whispered into Mary's ear as they stood up to greet their imperial guests. "Who knew your daughter enjoyed wearing beautiful clothes so much?"

"Marriage changes people," said Mary sadly.

"Yes. For the better or the worse?"

"You changed for the better. If you do not mind me saying, you learnt the lesson of marriage with a tyrant like Henry VIII." She smiled bitterly. "I did not know my own daughter would change after marriage to be a more materialistic-valued princess. All my children had everything they _needed_. I thought Katherine was happy, but it seems I was wrong. Perhaps I was wrong to marry Katherine to Archduke Maximilian. It might have been wiser if I married her off to an English duke; she wouldn't be tempted by materialistic goods like jewels and beautiful gowns."

"Hmm. I doubt your Katherine would've changed_ that_ much. I suppose she was a little overwhelmed by the magnificence of the Austrian Court and was gifted many gowns and jewels by her father-in-law and husband. Besides, isn't she mother to two children and is pregnant with another? Give her the benefit of the doubt, Mary. She would not have changed that much."

"I hope you are right."

The two women smiled as the imperial party approached them.

"Your Imperial Highnesses," said Arthur, nodding at them politely. "It is an honour to offer you our hospitality and I hope you will find your rooms to your satisfaction. Come, dear relatives." He gestured to the empty seats to his left. "We shall feast together."

Maximilian smiled. Holding Katherine's hand, they went to sit beside Arthur, the three other Archduchesses behind them. With another nod from Arthur, the court musicians began playing soft music and the feast began.

"You remember your cousin, my wife, Katherine?" spoke Maximilian. "May I introduce you to my sisters, Archduchesses Catharina, Eleanora and Margaret?" His sisters nodded to Arthur as each of their names were mentioned.

"You have beautiful sisters," complimented Arthur.

"Thank you, my lord king."

"Please, call me 'Arthur'. We are family after all."

"Very well, you may call me 'Maximilian'."

The King and the Archduke smiled at each other, both their minds reeling with politics and wonder of the other's plans. Even though Arthur was taught and given experience in politics, he was still considered by other rulers as a new player to the game of politics, and it was clear that Maximilian had the advantage as he was Arthur's senior by eight years and familiar with the skills of politics.

"I heard you are pregnant again," Arthur remarked to Katherine. "Do you think it will be an archduke or archduchess this time?"

"I hope for either," answered Katherine, wondering if he was still infatuated with her. "My father-in-law will want another grandson, but I will be perfectly happy with another little archduchess. If it is a girl, I plan to name her Maria after my mother." Her eyes briefly met Mary's, before she continued, "If I do have another son, I will name him Maximilian, after my husband."

"I do not mind if it is a son or daughter either," claimed Maximilian. "I will be pleased with a bonny child my dearest jewel can give me. Healthy children are all that matters, isn't it? I already have my heir – young Ferdinand – and I have plenty of brothers to continue the Habsburg lineage. If Katherine will give me another dozen sons, I promise one of them will be named Arthur, after you." He smiled. "I heard you had a soft spot for your dear cousin."

Katherine froze.

"Indeed I did," agreed Arthur, flattered at the idea of having a future archduke named after him. "I have a soft spot for all my cousins and siblings."

"You have always been a chivalrous cousin," said Katherine, forcing herself to laugh. "How is dear Eleanor? I heard she is no longer afraid of Elizabeth!"

"It is true! A miracle I believe! And it is all thanks to your brother."

"My brother?" She looked at her brothers Hal, Georgie and Ned sitting in front of the first table closest to the high table. "Which one?"

"Hal. He has been spending some time with Eleanor and I have decided – with the permission of my mother and your parents – to betroth Hal to her. It will join our family closer and Eleanor will not have to leave for a different kingdom. With Hal's help, Eleanor has been talking to Elizabeth quite often and has spoken highly of Hal. I am extremely grateful to him, hence I offered him Eleanor's hand in marriage. I plan for them to wed a year after I marry the Queen of Scots."

"You are content with your sister married to an English prince?" questioned Maximilian.

Arthur nodded. "I value and reward those loyal to me. Besides, Hal of Lancaster is no ordinary English prince. He is your brother-in-law and heir to the dukedoms of Richmond and Wiltshire from his lord father and the royal dukedom of Lancaster from his lady mother. He is the heir of the richest and most powerful Duke and Duchess in the realm and is eligible to marry a royal princess."

"My lord king," said Catharina sweetly. "Forgive me for the interruption, but I will be greatly honoured to dance with you."

Maximilian shot her an irritated look.

"Of course," said Arthur graciously. "I will be honoured to dance with such a beautiful archduchess like yourself too. On my word of honour, I will dance with you first."

Catharina gave him the broadest and most seductive smile she could muster, which was instantly noticed by the sharp-eyed Anne.

"She just smiled at him!" Anne hissed at Mary.

Mary arched an eyebrow. "That is what people do. Who are you referring to anyway?"

"Archduchess Catharina! Look at her! That is not the smile a visiting princess would give a hospitable king! That is the look-" She stopped herself as she saw Mary's slightly bemused expression. "Oh, very well," she said grumpily. "I know a couple of tricks from France, and my sister told me a few during her tenure as Henry VIII's mistress. One thing I learnt in France was how to spot the difference between smiles towards the King. I admit I tried it out..." Her voice trailed off as Mary stifled a snort.

"Relax a little," Mary advised her. "You are clinging _too_ tightly to the King. He is a man of honour, and he will not fall for Catharina or any of his sisters. We have installed chivalry into him since he was young, and as he is betrothed to the Queen of Scots, he will not break it. I know he won't."

"I don't like it."

"Of course you wouldn't. I hope the news about Elizabeth will brighten your mood."

Anne looked at her curiously. "What news?"

Mary smiled. "Ah, I see you do not know! Not only is she pregnant for the third time, but Arthur plans to bestow more lands and titles on her husband _and_ on Elizabeth. Lord Leicester has many brothers and a living father, but Arthur views Robert as a brother and an extremely loyal subject and thinks a mere earldom was not enough."

"Oh? Will the other nobles be envious and plot against him?"

"Ah, our quick-minded Arthur has thought of that too. Here in England, we have the Order of the Garter and the Order of the Rose. He has decided to create the King's Cross, an order for the most loyal people to the crown, with a limit of five per special occasion."

"Isn't that similar to the Order of the Garter?"

"In a way, but it is for the staunchest supporters and the most devoted subjects. Arthur has already shown me the designs of the award and it will be a rare sight. There's no doubt after Elizabeth gives birth to her child, that Arthur will give him a marquessate – or a dukedom perhaps – and bequeath an earldom or maybe a marquessate on Elizabeth. I thought of giving her my title 'Princess Royal', but it will not be long before Arthur has his own daughter, and the title will be more suited to her. What do you think of the news? I hope you are less alert about the archduchesses now."

"Hmmph. Arthur is being quite generous to Elizabeth. I wonder if he'll give Eleanor titles of her own when she marries Hal."

"That won't be necessary. Hal will inherit many titles."

"Are you sure?"

"I suppose when the time comes, we shall see. It seems all I talk about everyday is either politics or my sons' inheritances or our daughters' betrothals. In a way, I will be relieved when Arthur turns eighteen in August and becomes king more than in name."

"What will happen if he decides to go to war?"

Mary grumbled, "I suppose I will have to be Lady Protector again. I knew ruling a kingdom wouldn't be easy, but I cannot believe I'm saying I will be glad to relinquish my power in a few months. George has suggested a visit to Navarre for relaxation purposes."

"What a brilliant idea! I wonder how the new Queen Regnant of Navarre is."

"I hope she is as pleasant as her mother."

"Oh look, it seems Arthur has decided to dance early." The two women watched as Arthur stood up, taking Catharina's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"She's smiling at him again," Mary noted. "What type of smile is that, Anne? I never knew my Austrian cousins were taught in the ways of a seductress."

Anne scowled. "Well, her efforts are futile. He is not interested in her. However, he does seem quite infatuated with her sister, Archduchess Eleanora."

"Your Majesty?"

Anne whipped her head around and saw Archduchess Margaret standing beside her.

"Your Imperial Highness," Anne said, forcing herself to smile kindly. "I believe you know your dear cousin, the Lady Protector?"

"Indeed," said Archduchess Margaret sweetly, smiling at Mary before returning to Anne. "I wish to thank you for being such a hospitable hostess, Your Majesty. Our chambers are impeccable and could be only arranged by a beautiful royal lady of your calibre."

"Oh..." Anne was speechless. "Well...thank you."

"This palace is so beautiful. Our castles in Austria are not as lovely as this one. Did you help build it, Your Majesty? It is _honestly_ a charming place. I cannot wait to see the gardens!"

Mary smothered a laugh as she saw Anne's bewildered expression. This will be one interesting feast, she thought, sipping her goblet of wine. Finally something Anne did not expect or know!

* * *

><p>After Arthur danced with Archduchesses Catharina and Eleanora, his younger sisters and female cousins, he finally had the chance to request a moment alone with his mother.<p>

"What is it?" said Anne, slightly relieved to end her conversation with the cheery and sweet-faced Archduchess Margaret. "Could it not wait until after the feast?"

"A certain...matter, has been concerning me," began Arthur. "it is to do with Guillame de Luil. Before you say anything, I want you to swear to me on your life that whatever you say about him is the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Um...very well. I swear on my life that whatever I speak will be the truth."

"Thank you, Mother. Who is Guillame de Luil?"

"He is a servant of Lord Berkshire."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"What else is there to say?" said Anne, a little defensive. "He is a servant! I don't know why you are concerned with him, but-"

"I understand your jealousy to any...extramarital children my father may have had, but that does not give you the right to pretend they are only servants and maids." A flash of anger appeared in his eyes that sent a shimmer of fear through Anne's spine. "Guillame de Luil is no _ordinary_ servant," he continued, much to Anne's discomfort. "I've discovered why you, the Lady Protector, and about almost everyone else at Court wishes to keep from me for some odd reason: Guillame de Luil is my half-brother, as are his siblings (Henri and Isabelle) from the French woman Isabelle de Luil. I also found out that the de Luils are wards of the Ropers, who are related to the More family."

Half of Anne wanted to scream that it was Mary's idea to give the wardships of the de Luils to the Ropers, but she knew it would not help her case.

"The Ropers are quite educated," said Anne hopefully.

"They are loyal to you," said Arthur plainly. "I don't care about that, but Guillame told me that he used to be _my _servant before I was injured. He also said it was under your orders for him to be transferred to Lord Berkshire's household so Master Thomas Roper can serve me. You always wanted me to be honest and kind to people of all stations, but I cannot overlook what you – and the Lady Protector – have done. It shames me to think my own half-brother served me! Tell me the truth, Mother. Why do you hate my illegitimate half-siblings with such a passion that you would deem them as my servants?!"

"I did not deem them all as servants! I insisted on your late half-brother's daughter – Elizabeth Fitzroy – to inherit his property!"

"She is a Fitzroy. You hate the de Luils."

"Your father vowed to love me, but he favoured that French harlot and her offspring! He would've loved them more than you! He would've declared them his legitimate heirs and placed them in the line of succession if he didn't die a disgraced and hated king!"

"Mother, your passion had clouded your judgement," he told her gently. "You are clever, and you know deep inside that what you have done was wrong. It was your hatred that convinced you it was right to declare them servants. I forgive you, but I beg of you, do not ever do it again. Whether it is to my illegitimate children – if I have any – or Edmund's, I want you to treat them with kindness. The de Luils must be compensated for their troubles."

"If that is what you want."

"I have decided to announce to the Court that I claim the de Luils as my illegitimate half-siblings and they will no longer be servants. I heard the second de Luil brother – Henri – has decided to pursue a career in the church, and I will recommend him as the successor to the Abbot of Shrewsbury Abbey. Mistress Isabelle will marry Sir Henry Ughtred (son of Elizabeth Cromwell (née Seymour), Baroness Cromwell and her first husband, Sir Anthony Ughtred) and I will provide her with a generous dowry and bestow a barony upon Sir Henry Ughtred. As for Guillame, he will be restored to his earldom and married to my cousin, Lady Mary Brandon, as wished by my late father."

Anne stared at him, horrified. "No! You cannot restore Guillame to the earldom of Nottingham! The people will not accept it! He is the son of a traitor!"

Arthur reconsidered. "Very well," he decided. "He will be Viscount Hereford and marry Margaret Roper's niece, Mistress Alice More, to cement peace between the two families. Perhaps when the de Luils show further loyalty to me and England, I will grant him the earldom of Nottingham."

"I suppose that is wise."

"I want you to inform the de Luils of my wishes."

"What?"

"Tomorrow morning, you will summon them for an audience and tell them you apologise for treating them so poorly. You will inform them of their compensation – with my agreement of course – and say you will accept them as part of the family."

"You wish for me to be humiliated." She could not help but glare bitterly at Arthur.

"There is another option," said Arthur calmly. "You go on a pilgrimage to Canterbury Cathedral and then retire to Kimbolten Castle for a few months until I invite you back to Court."

"Are you planning to exile me?!"

"Do you regret treating the de Luils like servants?"

"What if I choose exile?"

Arthur thought for a while. "I will tell the de Luils myself, and you will not be invited to Court until you apologise to them _meaningfully_. I do not wish to treat you like this, but you gave me no choice. As long as you remain in exile, no one from Court – including the Lady Protector – is to keep contact with you. If I find out anyone disobeys and speaks or writes to you, he or she will be punished. It sounds harsh, but I cannot allow courtiers to see me as weak."

"What about the Lady Protector?"

"Once I am eighteen in August, I will reprimand her. I want to know why she also agreed to treat her own half-siblings as servants."

"May I think about it?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you need to think about it for more than a minute, but you have until the end of the feast to decide. If you must mention it to the Lady Protector, so be it, but I rather the courtiers find out tomorrow."

"Very well. Whatever the de Luils have told you, are all lies! There's one thing I'm certain Guillame de Luil did not tell you: he tried to kill you."

Arthur sighed. "Mother...this is not the time for you to accuse others-"

"No! It is Guillame who almost killed you! I am your mother! Why would I lie?!"

Arthur turned to leave, but he stopped and looked back at his mother. "I will have it investigated," he said flatly. "However, Guillame will still receive his viscountcy and betrothal to Alice More, Henri will still be successor to the Abbot of Shrewsbury Abbey and Isabelle will still be married to Sir Henry Ughtred. If Guillame did indeed commit high treason and try to assassinate me, I will have him arrested and put on trial, nothing more and nothing less."

Anne huffed and hurried back to her seat, fuming.

"Is anything the matter, Your Majesty?" said Archduchess Margaret innocently.

Looking at her, Anne wondered if it was possible for any princess or royal lady to be so sweet, optimistic and delightful without a purpose in mind.

* * *

><p>By the time the younger courtiers were sent to bed, Mary had already been informed of the news regarding Anne and Guillame.<p>

She immediately went to Anne and asked her, "What will you do?"

"I will choose exile," muttered Anne, her hand shaking as she reached for another goblet of wine. "I will _not_ apologise to that imbecile de Luil. I rather stay in isolation in Kimbolten Castle for the rest of my life than apologise and offer compensation to the damn de Luils."

"You will never survive two days away from Court news, and Arthur told me himself that none of us will be allowed to contact you. That includes me."

"I cannot apologise."

"You must!"

"No." Anne sighed. "It is too humiliating for me. Can you do me a huge favour? I promise I will return the favour whenever you need it, no matter how large your favour."

Mary looked at her warily. "What is it?"

"Talk to Arthur on my behalf. Please. Make him see sense that apologising to the de Luils will not help in any case. Ask Elizabeth to help convince him if you must. If you save me from a pilgrimage, exile or apologising to the damn de Luils, I'll be in your debt. I will do anything for you, even if you wish for one of your daughters to marry Arthur."

"I...I don't want any of my daughters to be Queen of England. I want Scotland and England unified, and that can only be done through marriage between Arthur and the Queen of Scots."

"Of course. Can you please talk to Arthur on my behalf?"

"Very well. If we both end up exiled and George becomes his regent for the next few months...that will not be favourable for you."

"I cannot believe my own son wishes to exile me."

"It is Guillame and his venomous tongue. I will go and converse to Arthur, but I cannot promise you anything. If he refuses to budge from his judgement, I cannot do anything about it. If you end up exiled in Kimbolten Castle, you must know I tried."

Anne nodded, muttering a quick prayer.

A second before the next dance – a jaunty galliard – began, Mary gracefully grabbed Arthur and led him to the dance floor before Archduchess Catharina could ask to dance with him for the third time.

"Shouldn't you dance with your husband?" inquired Arthur, slightly amused.

"George is conversing with Lord Arundel," answered Mary. "He hopes to gain Lord Arundel's younger daughter as our ward."

"I see. Why do you suddenly wish to dance, and with me of all people? Do you want me to instruct Lord Arundel to accept Uncle George's offer? I can certainly do that, as I still need to discuss some matters with Lord Arundel." He smiled. "Besides, what kind of nephew will I be if I do not help my good aunt and uncle obtain the wardship of their future daughter-in-law?"

"I think George is doing fine at the moment...I wish to discuss your mother's exile."

Arthur's smile disappeared and was replaced with a disappointed frown. "My lady mother chose exile over an apology," he murmured sadly. "I must admit, I am not surprised. She reminds me of Elizabeth, and Elizabeth will never give in so easily."

"Please reconsider it," pleaded Mary. "You do not know your mother. She is armoured by wit, but can be easily upset – especially when the love of her life was stolen by a conniving whore. Believe me, she deserved to have revenge on that woman. Perhaps condemning her children to servitude was a little too harsh, but she was punished throughout her marriage with our father. If there is a single woman that is worthy enough to have retribution against those who wronged her, it would be your mother. She would never insult anyone without an extremely good reason, I promise you."

Arthur sighed and twirled her for the last time in the dance.

"I suppose I was too harsh," he said finally, bowing to her. "She will remain at Court as the Queen Mother and retain her position and honours on one condition I will not change: she must attend the meeting in the throne room tomorrow morning and embrace the three de Luils as her stepchildren and members of our family."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully after another chapter or two, I will have a time jump of a few months :) Thanks for the reviews and all ideas welcome! :D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

**January, 1552**

Anne glowered furiously as she sat on the throne beside Arthur in the morning meeting. She was unwell from the amount of wine she consumed last night, but she had no choice but to attend.

She wondered how Mary – sitting on the smaller throne on Arthur's other side – could manage a realistic smile in such a humiliating situation. At times, Mary could be as stubborn as she could be, yet Mary was always capable of smiling pleasantly in any situation. Then again, thought Anne. Mary was a princess since birth and raised to have passive expressions in any circumstances, while I was just the daughter of a knight.

Bowing in front of them were the de Luils – all three of them.

Surrounding them were the rest of the royal family and the Court, some more eager than others to see what will happen to the infamous de Luils.

"My dear brothers and sister," said Arthur warmly. "I must apologise for the humiliation of servitude you suffered, and I will compensate you for your pain. Guillame, you will be given the viscountcy of Hereford and position of Gentleman in the Privy Chamber in my household. I have also decided for you to marry Mistress Alice More – niece of your guardians Sir William and Lady Margaret Roper – who will be given a generous dowry." He nodded at the plainly dressed girl with prominent eyes who stood near the doors. "Henri, you have mentioned interest in joining the clergy," he continued. "I have arranged for you to join Shrewsbury Abbey and succeed the current Abbot when the time comes. As for you, Isabelle, you will marry Sir Henry Ughtred and I will give you an ample dowry as befitting my sister." He turned to the nineteen year old Sir Henry Ughtred who stood beside his mother. "Sir Henry, you will also be a Gentleman in the Privy Chamber," he added. "As you are marrying my sister, I will grant you a barony and upon your wedding, you will be the 1st Baron Ughtred."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Sir Henry, with a bow.

"We are extremely grateful to Your Majesty," spoke Guillame. "We hope you will view our loyalty without traces of doubt like others." He dared to glance in Anne's direction. "It is indeed an honour to be your brother, even if we are illegitimate."

Arthur smiled. "Rise, dear brothers and sister. We will have a small feast in your honour."

"That was brave of you," Mary praised Anne as they slowly made their way to the feasting hall. "You survived the degrading meeting and you will remain at Court as the Queen Mother. You do not ever have to see the de Luils again."

"I will," grumbled Anne. "Arthur informed me that the future Lady Ughtred will transfer to my household, and if I force her to complete any demeaning tasks, I will still be exiled. I cannot believe my own son would do such a thing!"

"Perhaps if you are kind to the future Lady Ughtred, she will return to Elizabeth's services."

"Hmmph. I hope Guillame is not given a place in the Privy Council."

"He won't. If he does, I will not accept it and exile myself until he sees sense. Guillame will be in Arthur's favour for a week or two, and then he will be just an ordinary Gentleman in the Privy Chamber and a viscount looked down upon by the old nobility."

"I hope he will be banished from Court."

Mary sighed. "I don't like the de Luils any more than you do, but they are still part of the family. I will tolerate them the best I can. Will Alice More join your household too?"

"I don't know. Arthur hadn't mentioned it yet."

"We must keep our eyes firmly open. Perhaps the impending trip to Navarre should wait...I cannot leave England with Guillame slithering around..."

"No! You must relax and go to Navarre! I will keep an eye on those evil de Luils for you. Let's go to this feast and get it over with. Come, those de Luils are always up to something."

* * *

><p>Hal walked in the gardens with Lady Jane Grey after the awkward feast. The more he spent time with her, the more he felt drawn to her. Lately, the Queen Mother and Arthur had often paired him in dances with Princess Eleanor, and he was encouraged – or obliged – to visit his fiancé quite often. He liked Eleanor as a cousin, but always carried second thoughts of marrying her. However, he was a man of honour and would one day – in the distant future – marry the Princess.<p>

"You did not dance with me last night," said Lady Jane softly.

"I wished I could," sighed Hal glumly. "Arthur kept insisting for me to dance with the archduchesses and his younger sisters. Eleanor loved it and my parents were pleased with me, but all I wanted was to sweep you off your feet and dance with you."

"I'm a hopeless dance partner, and I would've only embarrassed you if you danced with me. My parents encourage my sisters and I to engage in womanly activities, yet they neglected our dance classes. My lady mother always called me a clumsy child. I hope my future husband will not be a keen dancer, or I will disappoint him as a wife."

"Are you betrothed yet?"

"I don't know. My parents have not yet mentioned one for me. My lady mother said you are betrothed to the Princess Eleanor. Is that true?"

"Indeed. Princess Eleanor praises you quite often, and mentions you as her dear friend. I'm happy you are kind to the Princess. I hope when I marry her, you will remain in her service. Life will get dull if you disappear from my life."

Jane blushed. "You flatter me, my lord."

"Can you call me 'Hal'? We are friends, are we not?"

"If you insist, _Hal_. In that case, you must call me 'Jane'."

The two smiled at each other.

"This garden is empty," said Jane suddenly, looking around. "Oh! Did we stray from the usual path?! I do not recall it being so dark."

"It seems we have walked further than we intended," agreed Hal, leading her to the abandoned wooden bench he noticed a second ago. He plucked a rare rose – its petals adorned with icicles – and placed it on her cupped gloved hands. "This can be our special garden," he suggested. "The trees have not been cut and the vines have gone wild. Clearly the gardeners have neglected this place, and I like it. It's dark, and it reminds me that you are the light in my darkness. What do you say, Jane? As there is little chance we can see each other soon, what do you think of this place as our special...spot?"

"It is a lovely grove. What if my mother discovers us alone here? She will thrash me until my back and her hands are red!"

"I will protect you. Your mother will never beat you again."

"You are fortunate your mother and father are so kind." A tear fell onto the rose. "I can never escape the shadow of my mother, unless I am married, but even then, she will reign supreme over me. My time abroad in Bavaria serving the Duchess of Bavaria was splendid. I wish I could go back, but Princess Eleanor needs me here. My first duties are to the Princess, not to myself."

Hal patted her hand gently.

"Dance with me," he said abruptly.

Surprised, and a little delighted, Jane rose and the two danced the steps of the Pavane clumsily in the snow-covered ground, laughing as they tripped over each other's feet.

They continued dancing and laughing in their secret grove until the sun began descending from its throne in the middle of the sky.

"It had been a wonderful afternoon," commented Hal, handing Jane another rose.

"Indeed," agreed Jane, smiling broadly at him. "Thank you...Hal."

Silence approached as they stared at each other deeply in the eyes, their hearts beating faster, but not from the exertion of dancing. Feeling as if he was breaking every rule of chivalry his mother drilled into him, Hal leant forward and kissed her.

When he broke apart, he said breathlessly, "I'm sorry...it was-"

"The right moment?" supplied Jane.

Hal nodded, taking a deep breath.

"There's one way," he said slowly. "You can be happy in England and away from your mother."

"What?" said Jane, her heart pounding faster again.

"I know it is um, very sudden." He turned away from her for a second before gazing back into her eyes

and a ruby ring on his open palm. "I cannot wait," he confessed. "It may come as a shock to you."

Jane stared at the ring, open-mouthed.

"Lady Jane Grey," said Hal, getting down on one knee and holding the ring towards her. "Ever since I first danced with you, I had a growing affection for you deep in my heart. I was a coward, and I hid my feelings for the past couple of years, getting myself tangled into a web of intrigues, including a betrothal to a princess I am fond of, yet do not love. In doing this, I will break my mother's heart, lose the King's trust and friendship and humiliate Princess Eleanor, but I will save you from the shadow of your cold-hearted lady mother and bring you to overwhelming happiness. Lady Jane Grey, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Arthur's younger siblings gathered in the throne room after the feast, wondering why they were summoned there at such a time.<p>

All of them were surprised when Arthur announced the de Luils were their illegitimate half-siblings, and were even more shocked when a feast was prepared in their honour!

A minute later, Arthur, their mother, Elizabeth and Mary entered the room, all with surprisingly broad smiles on their faces.

"Children," acknowledged Anne. "Arthur has good news!"

"In what way, dear Mother?" said Edmund cautiously.

"You are all old enough to be betrothed and married," explained Arthur. "Edmund, you are already affianced to Princess Maria Anna of Bavaria, and as you are fifteen years old, our mother, Elizabeth, Mary and I agreed that it is time for you to be married. However, as Maria Anna is still eleven, you two will remain in separate households until Maria Anna is fourteen."

"If Maria Anna is still eleven, why should we wed so early?" said Edmund, with a frown. "Brother, I always thought you and the Queen of Scots will marry before me, even though the Queen of Scots is a year younger than Maria Anna."

"Yes, but plans have changed. It seems the Duke of Bavaria's brother – the Elector Palatine – will not have any children (even if he does marry) and the Duke of Bavaria will succeed him as Elector Palatine. His children will be the jewels of Bavarian political alliances, and we thought it would be best for England to firmly ally itself with Bavaria through your immediate marriage with Maria Anna."

"I see. Will you be angry if I have a child before you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No," he reassured him. "I will be glad to welcome a Tudor niece or nephew in the royal nursery before I have any children of my own."

Edmund smiled. "Did you inform Maria Anna yet?"

"Not yet. We will after we receive the letter of consent from the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria."

"We have good news for you too, Cecily," added Anne. "We have signed a peace treaty with Poland, and you will be the fortunate bride of King Sigismund II Augustus of Poland! His second wife has died three months ago, so we thought it would be wise to wait before proposing you as his third wife. You will be the first English princess to be Queen of Poland! Isn't that exciting?!"

Cecily paled, speechless.

She often talked of marriage with her ladies, and they all sang praises of the French and Spanish Courts, and she believed one day she would marry into either the royal French or royal Spanish family. She was aware that a Scottish match may be made for her, but a Polish spouse?!

"Poland is so far away," Cecily managed to say.

"It is a powerful kingdom," said Arthur gently. "I heard the Polish Court is magnificent and as grand as ours and France's."

"I will be alone..."

"You will be a queen."

Cecily frowned a little. "Was that why I was taught Polish?"

Arthur nodded guiltily. "You and Eleanor were both taught Polish for the hopes of a Polish match. On the bright side, Edmund will accompany you to Poland and stay there until you settle in and um...have your first...child." He blushed as Cecily stared at him, horrified. "King Sigismund II is desperate for an heir," he explained, turning redder. "He married twice, yet has no heir. As the last male of the Jagiellon dynasty, it is imperative for him to have an heir to continue his lineage. I'm sure before your wedding night, Elizabeth or our mother will um, inform you of...what to expect." He glanced nervously at Anne and Elizabeth, before continuing, "King Sigismund II will also marry you in person."

"I was told I would always have a proxy marriage before my real marriage...will the King of Poland come here to marry me?"

"Yes," said Anne, surprised at her younger daughter's slowness. "You should be honoured, Cecily. The King of Poland himself, is coming to England to marry you! After the festivities, Edmund will travel to Poland with you."

"When will I be married?" inquired Cecily.

"In April," answered Mary. "We have decided that during this spring, we will hold all the wedding festivities, such as yours, Arthur's, Edmund's and Eleanor's. The people will love the continuous celebrations and it will motivate them to work harder."

"Who will Eleanor marry?" asked Edmund.

"Hal," said Arthur promptly.

Cecily's mouth dropped open. "_Hal?!"_ she demanded with indignation. "Eleanor will marry our cousin Hal?! That is not fair!"

Arthur sighed, "Cecily-"

"Why must I be shipped off to Poland while Eleanor marries a man she knows _and _stays in England! I will not go! Elizabeth also married the man she loves and is here in England! Besides, she broke her betrothal to Archduke Maximilian and you allowed Katherine to marry him instead!" She shot Elizabeth a scathing look before fleeing the room.

"What a child," sniffed Anne. "She should've known her duty is first and foremost to England. She is fortunate to marry the King of Poland here in England first rather than to marry a stranger in Poland. Why can't all my daughters be like Elizabeth?"

At that moment, Elizabeth could not resist a triumphant grin.

"I will talk to her," said Arthur uneasily. "Perhaps you should show more affection to her? Not everyone is like Elizabeth."

"It causes attachment!" exclaimed Anne.

"Anne," said Mary quietly. "A word?" She led her to the corner before saying flatly, "You should not have said that in front of your children."

"Why?" said Anne, still a little grumpy from the morning. "I wish Arthur was tougher on Eleanor and arranged a political match for her."

"Technically her betrothal to Hal is political. You have made it obvious that you love Elizabeth and Arthur more than the rest of them, and you supported Elizabeth's marriage to Robert Dudley. You should've comforted Cecily instead of berated her." She lowered her voice. "I know Eleanor isn't your favourite child because of the time you conceived her, but that does not give you an excuse to be cold to all your children except Arthur and Elizabeth! Cecily is frightened, and it does not help that Elizabeth is standing right there with a smug smile on her face!"

"By your tone, I'm assuming you no longer wish to be my ally?"

"I am just advising you on mothering methods. However, I will ask Arthur to postpone giving titles to Robert and Elizabeth for Cecily's sake. I do not want her relationship with Elizabeth to deteriorate because of marriage. I helped you avoid apologising to the de Luils, but I do suggest you speak _kindly _to Cecily. You are more than welcome to ignore my advice, but Cecily will be Queen consort of Poland in a few short months, and if she has children and is widowed, she will have a strong say in their marriages and in the Anglo-Polish alliance."

"If she dares break it when she is older, she will find she won't have a home to go back to."

"Make your peace with Cecily. She is your daughter, not a ward, niece or unwanted child. Love all your children. If the day comes and you need them, they will help you because they love you. Cecily needs you now. Don't abandon her."

"When did you get so knowledgeable about children?"

Mary smiled sadly. "I miss my girls. Katherine is still here, but for how long? We hardly had a proper chat since her arrival, and Annie, Bess and Margaret are in France. Georgie and Ned are good boys, but I wish my daughters are here with me. I wanted to watch them grow up, but for the political good of England, I have given them up."

"You will see them again."

"I must go. I do not want to be late for a meeting with the FitzAlans. As my friend, go and talk kindly to Cecily. Don't take Elizabeth with you."

She hurried off, almost colliding with George in the corridor.

"No rush," said George, bemused. "We can walk to the FitzAlans together. Was that Cecily I saw running to her chambers about ten minutes ago?"

"Yes," replied Mary. "She did not receive the news of her impending marriage well. Anne did not help the situation either, by comparing her to Elizabeth. You might need to talk to her about using her maternal instincts more. What is the latest development in the FitzAlan plans? I'm afraid I didn't catch up with the newest outcome yet."

"Lord Arundel is quite willing to give us the wardship of his younger daughter, and all we have to do is sign the contract and agree on the price of Mary FitzAlan's wardship and dowry. Lord Arundel is also eager to hear our advice for a potential daughter-in-law."

"Oh yes, his son is still unmarried I believe. I'm astounded that a powerful man like Lord Arundel will seek our advice in finding a noble-blooded daughter-in-law!"

"Perhaps he is worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"Certain families 'stealing' all the noble-blooded ladies before he had the chance to choose one for his son? I heard Lord Warwick offered Lord Arundel his youngest daughter Elizabeth as a wife for Arundel's heir, but Lord Arundel refused it outright."

"It will be an insult to him."

"I'll probably suggest to him a Neville or Percy girl. Then again, his mother was a daughter of the 4th Earl of Northumberland and he is related to the Woodvilles. If I was in his shoes, I would be absolutely furious at the idea of my son marrying a girl of common background."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

George stopped in his tracks. "Huh?" he said, confused.

"You remind me of your father," said Mary quietly. "Please tell me you did not change your attitude about marriages just because our Katherine is an archduchess by marriage, our Hal is betrothed to a princess of England and our Margaret is affianced to the Dauphin of France. What if Hal decides to marry a knight's daughter? Will you disinherit him?"

"Of course not, but-"

"But?!"

"What if she is only after him for his fortune?! I do not want a daughter-in-law who is only interested in him for his wealth!"

"And you think that comes from commoners? Many of them are kind-hearted! I admit some may have overly ambitious fathers, but if Hal wishes to marry a commoner for love, I will support him."

"And risk angering the King? He loves his sister and will be furious if Hal chooses a commoner over Princess Eleanor. I respect present Arthur more than the old Arthur, but something tells me we will endure his wrath if Hal marries someone that is not his sister."

"Do you think Hal will be happy married to her?" She added, "And don't say yes because Hal is marrying our niece and a royal princess."

George thought for a moment.

"Yes," he answered. "They know each other and have danced upon numerous occasions. Who else will make Hal happy? Princess Eleanor is the perfect wife for him. It is a tremendous honour for our son to marry a princess. Why are you doubting their betrothal? Is it Anne? I know I should listen to your conversations during feasts more often, but I thought you two were allies and good friends? Do we need to call Jane back from Bavaria to smooth your relations with Anne?"

"I do not like how she treats her children apart from Elizabeth and Hal."

George sighed, "I know you want everyone to see you as the perfect, concerning mother, but I must tell you the truth: you are not as dedicated as you hoped you would be." Seeing Mary's enraged expression, he said quickly, "You love _all_ our children as a mother should, but what did you actually do that is different from Anne's treatment of her own children? You are the Lady Protector and you left our children in the care of governesses and tutors."

"What are you implying?! I am not a good mother?!"

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't judge Anne for her mothering skills. You wouldn't be Lady Protector for much longer and you will no longer be a powerful figure at Court. As the Queen Mother, Anne will still be an influential individual. If you want our children to marry well, remain as her friend. She will always favour Elizabeth over her other daughters, and whatever you say or do, will not change her opinion. She was like that when we were children. Our father once gave us a collection of spaniels and she grew attached to one – the most intelligent spaniel. She would spend time with the spaniel and ignore the rest of the litter. Anne will not change."

As they approached Lord and Lady Arundel, Mary turned to George. "We will never talk about this again," she said coldly. "I hope what you say about Hal and Eleanor's betrothal is true and they will have a content married life." She suddenly smiled and squeezed his hand. "Once the regency is all over, I will show you how good I am as a mother," she whispered. "Now put on a smile, will you? By tonight, you will forget _all_ about our argument..."

* * *

><p><strong>It seems PopRockShawty was correct - I'd made the mistake in the last chapter of Guillame stripped of his earldom of Nottingham, when it is actually supposed to be the earldom of Somerset. Brilliant memory PopRockShawty! :) At the moment, both Anne and Mary are stressed at the political movements of England and worried about the de Luils' future plans, so their relationship is a little rocky. Hopefully they will both calm down when a wedding comes along... ;) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

**January, 1552**

It was another family dinner in the Grey apartments when Jane received shocking – and extremely unexpected – news regarding her most recent betrothal.

"You have remained unmarried for too long," declared Frances, sipping a cup of wine and staring at her eldest daughter beadily. "Finding a suitable spouse for you was not easy, but your father and I have finally decided on a husband for you. I must admit, I am not particularly pleased with the choice, but due to current political development, your father and I both agreed that it will be best for you to marry Lord Warwick's youngest son, Lord George Dudley."

Katherine giggled. "Lord George is younger than Jane."

"Silence, Katherine!" said Frances sharply. "Lord George may only be a boy of fourteen, but he will be given an earldom upon marriage, and Jane will be a countess! I rather her a duchess or marchioness, but it seems our cousin Princess Elizabeth, is in high favour with the King, his generosity may shower over her husband and his family. From what I heard, the King is kind to Lord George Dudley and treats him like a younger brother compared to the other Dudleys (except Lord Leicester of course). I heard rumours that Leicester will be elevated to the station of a marquess or a duke very shortly, and if the King is fond of Lord George, he may give him a marquessate too."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, lady mother," said Jane nervously, yet clearly.

Lord John choked on his wine in surprise. Over the years, he had accepted that his nieces would remain under the thumb of their powerful mother for the rest of their lives and presumed his own daughters (the three year old Margaret and and two year old Frances) would view her with respect and fear. He placed his cup back on the table and stared at his eldest niece in shock.

Even Lady Grey's mouth was open in astonishment.

"I beg your pardon?" said Frances in an icy tone. "You _will_ marry Lord George Dudley by the end of this month whether you like it or not. If I must thrash you until my hands are red, so be it. I'm surprised you have decided to voice your refusal to marry Lord George Dudley, but I must admit, I am slightly pleased you are aware of your station as the daughter of a marquess and your noble lineage."

"It is not because I do not wish it," said Jane, looking steadily at her mother's eye. "It is because I am already betrothed to Prince Henry Boleyn of Lancaster, Marquess of Ormond."

_Clang._

Three sets of goblets – Frances's, Dorset's and Lord John's – fell to the ground.

"You are betrothed to the Marquess of Ormond?" repeated Frances, her eyes sparkling with intrigue, faint admiration and political machinations.

"Yes, lady mother," replied Jane uncertainly.

"You will be a princess!" gasped Katherine. She frowned and murmured, "Her Highness, Princess Jane of Lancaster, Marchioness of Ormond and Viscountess Rochford."

"Princess Jane of Lancaster," echoed Frances, as if in a dream state. "My daughter, wife of Prince Henry of Lancaster, daughter-in-law to the Lady Protector and Duke of Richmond, niece to the Queen Mother, cousin to the King and mother of Dukes of Lancaster, Richmond and Wiltshire."

"What about Lord George?" asked Lord John.

"Mary can marry him instead," said Frances carelessly, not even giving her youngest daughter a passing glance. "She is more suited to marry Lord George than Jane or Katherine. Well!" She offered Jane a rare, impressed smile. "It seems there is hope for you yet, _dear _Jane. How, may I ask, are you miraculously engaged to the Marquess of Ormond, when he is also betrothed to Princess Eleanor Tudor? The Princess is not dead, and there were no news regarding the end of their betrothal."

Jane thought for a moment. "Lord Ormond proposed to me," she said finally. "As it was a spur of the moment, I do not think he informed the Lady Protector and the King."

Dorset frowned. "That is problematic, Jane! The King and the Queen Mother will believe we – your mother and I – arranged for you to be affianced to the Marquess of Ormond! It is one thing to marry without the King's permission, but for Lord Ormond to jilt the King's sister?!"

"That is indeed a difficult situation," agreed Frances as Lord John nodded slowly. "The King may actually feel threatened if Lord Ormond marries Jane. After all, our Jane has royal blood through me and is related to the oldest noble families through my lord husband, while the King – let us be frank – is not descended from royalty from his mother's side."

"In one way or another, we are related to the Queen Mother (very distantly through the FitzAlans), but her father is descended from knights and merchants."

"I wonder why he did not marry Katherine of Lancaster in the first place! If he did, he would not find our Jane's betrothal to Henry of Lancaster a threat!"

"What do we do?" said Lord John, before his brother could retort.

Frances thought for a moment.

"We must go and seek audience with the King," she declared. "However, we will do so after the Marquess of Ormond informs the Lady Protector, the Queen Mother and the King. We will beseech the King for clemency and swear on our lives that we had no part in it. The King is kind and chivalrous, and here we play Jane as the damsel in distress. We will tell the King that she has fallen hopelessly in love with Lord Ormond and is indeed, in distress."

"I hope for all our sakes it works," muttered Dorset, draining another cup of wine. "My family's fortunes did not rise for you to have it forfeited by the crown." He looked at Jane. "It is indeed an honour for you to receive a proposal from Lord Ormond," he said plainly. "However, look at the mess we are now in! Oh, why couldn't you have just accepted your place as future Lady Dudley?!"

"Be quiet, husband!" snapped Frances. "You should be pleased our Jane will be Lady Ormond and the future Duchess of Lancaster, Richmond _and _Wiltshire! Lord Ormond is the first heir in all of English history to inherit three dukedoms and half a dozen earldoms, viscountcies and baronies, and our Jane will be beside him as his wife!"

"I rather keep my head and live well in the King's graces."

Frances narrowed her eyes. "Jane's marriage can increase our family fortunes. You may be given a dukedom, Lord John elevated to an earl, a barony for your nephew..."

"You may be safe from execution due to your status as a cousin to the King, but my brother and I do not have the same privilege as you. If we must face the King's wrath, the most we can hope for is a swift execution without the confiscation of our lands and possessions."

Frances stood up abruptly.

"I never knew I married a coward," she said stiffly, her frosty eyes swivelling to Dorset. "Very well. You go and hide while I fight for Jane's betrothal to the Marquess of Ormond. If you do not help me, I will ensure you suffer while I reap the rewards of Jane's engagement to Lord Ormond."

* * *

><p>After supper, Hal cautiously entered Arthur's chambers, a little nervous about Arthur's reaction to his secret betrothal to Jane Grey.<p>

He knew Arthur liked Jane as a friend and cousin, but his affection towards his sisters and brother were deep and obvious.

"Hal," said Arthur warmly, gesturing for him to sit down. "How can I help you?"

"I..." said Hal nervously. "I have news that may um...hurt you."

Arthur laughed. "Oh? In what way? If anyone's plotting to assassinate me, I think I would be told about it all day and sent secretly to another castle!"

"Well...it's more about my betrothal to Eleanor..."

"Oh?" Arthur handed him a goblet of wine. "The only way you will hurt me gravely is if you ravished my dear little sister!" He laughed again, but looked at him suspiciously and said quietly, "Well? _Did you ravish my dear little sister?_"

"No!" exclaimed Hal, horrified at the thought. "No, no, no, no! I would never ravish Eleanor! That is indeed a horrifying thought!"

Arthur relaxed and smiled again. "Very well. What is it?"

"I am in love with Lady Jane Grey. I tried to conceal my feelings for her and pretend it is nothing but childhood affection during my betrothal to your sister, Princess Eleanor, but I cannot hide it anymore. Your sister is a lovely girl and will one day be a wonderful bride, but not for me. I love Princess Eleanor, but as a friend and cousin, not a future wife." Spotting anger flash in Arthur's eyes, Hal barged on and said, "I just thought to let you know that I love Jane Grey and it was my own decision to ask her to marry me, and neither she nor her family had anything do with it. It was an honour to be betrothed to Princess Eleanor, but I am now engaged to Lady Jane Grey."

Arthur placed his cup back on the table and stared at him silently.

"I am affianced to Lady Jane Grey," Hal repeated apprehensively.

"You have already told me," muttered Arthur. "Thrice." He stood up and walked towards the fireplace, his hand shaking with rage. "You're telling me...that you came here to inform me of your..._secret _betrothal to Jane Grey, a mere marquess's daughter, when I offered you the hand of a princess!"

He flung an empty bottle of wine at the wall across the room.

"_Love!_" Arthur spat furiously, throwing a silver plate in Hal's direction. "You hardly even speak to this Lady Jane Grey during feasts! It's her mother! She must've persuaded or coerced you to marry her daughter! You talk and dance with Eleanor! You love her! I even offered an enormous dowry, including numerous titles and estates, and what can Lord Dorset do? I doubt he will give you the marquessate of Dorset in his daughter's dowry now that he have a legitimate Grey nephew! You fool! Why?! Why would you agree to marriage with Dorset's girl?!"

Hal ducked as another plate sailed over his head.

"It's only a betrothal!" he said hastily.

"_Only?!_" growled Arthur, his actions reminiscing Henry VIII's infamous temper. "For how long?! I cannot believe this!" He threw his last plate at Hal before flinging himself onto the chair. "You jilt my sister for a _noblewoman_," he muttered, breathing heavily. "You are a _fool_, Lord Ormond. A _fool_. You were chosen to marry my sister – a royal princess – and you reject her for love! Bah! I did not know I have a fool for a cousin! Agh! I can't even call you my cousin for your treachery and deceit! I am not King Richard II and you Lancastrians always plot treason against kings!" He took a deep breath. "I am ready to listen though. I will be merciful. Tell me, did Lady Dorset convince you to marry her daughter? Did she bribe you with a large dowry and the marquessate of Dorset?"

"No, Your Majesty! I love Lady Jane and wish to marry her!"

Arthur looked at him, shaking his head – sadly? – and murmured, "You cannot marry her. I do not give you my blessing or permission. You are still betrothed to my sister and you will marry her when she is of age. You will soon understand that it's for the best."

"Best for whom, Your Majesty? You or England?"

"England of course!"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but in what way does my betrothal to Princess Eleanor help England? It is indeed an honour to marry a princess and only nobles of great loyalty have that honour, but I do not know what service I have done for you would deserve such a reward." Hal hoped his words would please Arthur enough for permission of marriage to Jane and possibly clemency.

Arthur thought for a moment. "Your kindness to Eleanor," he said after a short interlude of silence. "It is not easy, but you showed her love. It must be rewarded."

"You must think about England," said Hal calmly. "If I marry Eleanor, you lose a valuable piece in your political chess game."

"I am not a cold-hearted king!" snapped Arthur. "I cannot just ship my sisters off to different kingdoms for the sake of alliances!"

"Other kings do."

"My God! It is already irritating having my mother badgering me about it, and now you!" He glared at Hal grumpily. "Why can't you accept your betrothal with Eleanor without a fuss? If you must, think about it as an alliance between my side of the family and your side."

"Please, Your Majesty. As my cousin and friend, can you not at least consider my betrothal with Lady Jane Grey? I am willing to pay any penalty for it. Please."

Arthur sighed. He poured himself a cup of wine and sipped it thoughtfully.

"Very well," he said finally. "I will consider it."

"Thank you," said Hal, relieved. "I do-"

"You will leave for Scotland immediately," Arthur interrupted. "From now, you are England's official ambassador in Scotland. I will relieve our cousin, the Duke of Suffolk, of his duties in Scotland at once and call him back to England. For his services to the crown, his eldest daughter Mary will have a lavish wedding suited for a princess to her betrothed, Lord William Paulet."

"I see. How long will I remain in Scotland for?"

"Oh...not for long." He smiled slyly a Hal. "Perhaps...until the Queen of Scots is finally of age to marry me and give us heirs for England and Scotland."

Hal's mouth dropped open with indignation. "Arthur! The Queen of Scots is only ten years old! It will be another six years before she can marry you and have children!"

"Well...after three years in Scotland, you can come back home to England and marry Eleanor before moving to Scotland for the remaining three years."

"You said-"

"That I would consider your betrothal with Lady Jane Grey? I will indeed, but until I directly send you an answer, you will remain as my ambassador in Scotland. If you wish to return to England before the Queen of Scots reaches sixteen, marry Eleanor. Otherwise, be patient." He shot him another crafty grin. "Oh, I expect to hear that you have a _flawless_ reputation in Scotland. We don't want Eleanor to hear you are no longer her knight in shining armour, now do we?"

"You're banishing me to Scotland for six years."

"Hmm. Now that you're putting it that way, I suppose I am. If you want to marry Lady Jane Grey in the distant future, I suggest you go and pack your bags. I hear it is chilly in Scotland." His smile widened as his eyes flashed maniacally. "Until we meet again, Lord Ormond. Enjoy your stay in Scotland."

* * *

><p>Everyone was in a sullen mood during that night's feast. Maximilian hated England and wished to return home, his sisters – except Archduchess Margaret – were furious when the King rejected their charms, the Queen Mother was fuming with rage at the King's actions for banishing Lord Ormond to Scotland and the Lady Protector was livid with anger at both the King and her son.<p>

"Do you know what you did?!" Anne hissed at Arthur. "Are you _trying_ to send yourself to a very early grave at the hands of angry relatives?!"

"I did what was right," muttered Arthur. "_Lord Ormond_ disobeyed my orders, and I am merciful enough to give him a light sentence of exile in Scotland. Besides, it's only for six years."

"You fool! Are you t_rying_ to be-"

"Don't you dare."

Anne ignored him. "Are you_ trying_ to be like King Richard II? Hal still has royal claim and you decide to send him to Scotland?! Even though Mary and I have a hopefully everlasting alliance, there will always be those who will support Mary and her descendants over you. It is disappointing Hal loves Lady Jane Grey, but you cannot just exile him to Scotland! That doesn't solve anything at all! I'd prefer Hal safely married to Eleanor, but if he insists on his devotion to Lady Jane, allow them to wed and then exile them. Hal can be sent to Scotland for six years and Lady Jane can go to Poland with Cecily or to serve Elizabeth. Once six years are over, command them to hand over their first child – no matter if it is a girl or boy – and return (if a girl) her when they have a son."

Arthur looked at her, impressed. "And what will that solve?"

"If you do allow them to wed, forbid them to consummate their marriage. Lady Dorset has proven incapable of siring sons, but the Lady Protector can. Once you have a son and daughter and they have a son and daughter, betroth them to each other. In my opinion, the Lady Protector's children will cause us more trouble than your brother's future offspring."

"If you knew that any earlier, why did you allow Katherine to marry the Archduke?!"

"She was the only princess available at that time. If Elizabeth did not repudiate him, she could've been the future Holy Roman Empress. Never mind that, you must retain your friendship with Hal! Mary is a peace maker, but who knows what Hal will do?!"

"Whose side are you on, _mother?_"

"I do not like the Greys or that they have royal blood maternally, but there's nothing we can do to prevent Lady Jane and Hal from loving each other. You created a breach in the family, and you must fix it as quickly as you can. The Lady Protector is just as furious as me. Look at her. She's been stabbing that piece of meat with her knife for five minutes. She wanted Hal to marry Eleanor as much as we do, but she knows she can't do anything. Your uncle, the Duke of Richmond, is fine with his heir marrying Lady Jane, but he will never admit it openly. Especially in front of us or his wife."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're the king! Announce Hal's betrothal to Lady Jane Grey! Thank God Eleanor isn't here! I fear she will be more difficult to deal with than Cecily."

"How was Cecily?" Brotherly concern returned in Arthur's tone. "Did your conversation go well? Does she accept her betrothal to Sigismund?"

Anne scoffed. "She will go through with it anyway whether she likes it or not. She is here. Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

Arthur nodded and walked over to Cecily, to the surprise of others present.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Much better," muttered Cecily, who wasn't hungry. "If you must know, my conversation with our mother went well to a certain extent. I agreed to accept my betrothal to the King of Poland without any more complaints on the condition that Elizabeth does not accompany me to Poland and I do not have to ever see her again unless absolutely required. The only reason I look forward in marrying His Majesty of Poland is to gain higher precedence than Elizabeth, who is only a mere countess by marriage. Her children will only be half-royal while mine will be royal on both sides. She has always been the rising star in your Court and I will finally be the first lady in the Polish Court."

"Do you really hate Elizabeth this much?"

"It will be cruel of me to say yes, but it is a lie if I say no. When you marry the Queen of Scots, please invite me to your wedding. I wish to see Elizabeth scowl as I take my place in front of her as the wife of a reigning king." She smirked.

"I will miss you." He smiled genuinely at her. "I wish we spent more time together, but time wasn't on our side. I hope the Polish treat you well. You are the first English princess to marry a Polish king and you will be a rare sight to the Polish."

"I'll miss you too. I hope Elizabeth doesn't control you."

"I assure you she won't."

"My lord," spoke Archduchess Eleanora. "I heard you are a fine musician. Will you not sing us a song of your own composition?"

Arthur forced himself to smile at her as he replied, "I'm glad you think of me highly as a musician, but tonight is not the night for me to perform or sing."

"Oh?" Eleanora leant forward and smiled enticingly. "Why is that?"

"If you must know, my dear Archduchess, I have news to tell."

"Really, my lord king?"

"Indeed, my dear Archduchess." Arthur straightened up and gazed at his mother before switching to stare at the Lady Protector, Maximilian and his sisters, Elizabeth and finally at Hal.

"I bring exciting news to everyone," he announced. "Earlier today, my dear cousin, Lord Ormond, confessed to me his desire to wed Lady Jane Grey, eldest daughter of Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset and Lady Frances, Marchioness of Dorset. Some of you may be aware that he was betrothed for over a year now, to my sister, Princess Eleanor Tudor, and it would be most unseemly for him to reject the hand of a princess for that of a noblewoman. It can also be considered treasonous for Lord Ormond to repudiate a princess – and my own sister! – for a noblewoman with royal claim. However, I have vowed to be a merciful king, and as Lord Ormond is my cousin, I will show him clemency for renouncing his betrothal to Princess Eleanor." He smiled at the scowling Hal. "I have decided to forgive Lord Ormond for his hasty and rather love sick actions and will give them permission to be betrothed and married next month once the dowry and paperwork are arranged."

Hal stared at him, surprised at the sudden news.

"What about Princess Eleanor?" inquired Mary worriedly. "She will be devastated!"

"Do not concern yourself with my sister, lady aunt," Arthur assured her with a flashing smile. "I will arrange a fine match for her. I love her and I must admit, I may have spoilt her, but she must be aware she is a princess of England and one of my pieces for peace making with other kingdoms. If luck is on her side, she will spend her married life in France. Scotland is close, but France has sunnier, more warmer regions that Eleanor will feel more comfortable in."

"I can marry Lady Jane Grey?" said Hal suspiciously.

"Of course!" exclaimed Arthur. "Tomorrow morning, I will announce the news to the Court and speak to Lord and Lady Dorset about their daughter's dowry! You cannot be officially betrothed to Lady Jane Grey without an agreed dowry! I will speak to the Marquess and Marchioness and negotiate the dowry on your behalf! A toast!" He raised his glass. "To Lord Ormond and Lady Jane Grey!"

"To Lord Ormond and Lady Jane Grey!" chorused the others, all with different facial expressions that ranged between surprise, happiness and confusion.

"Thank you, my king," muttered Hal. "I appreciate it."

Arthur's smile widened as a spark of his old rebelliousness reappeared. "Oh, that is not all," he said in a sickly sweet tone. "As you already know, I have decided to give you the great honour of being my ambassador in Scotland. Lord Suffolk will be relieved of his duties a month after your wedding, and you will take his place in Scotland. Lady Jane will serve Cecily as a confidante and lady-in-waiting in Poland until Cecily feels more at home. I suppose five years should suffice, do you not agree?"

_Dear God_, thought Mary as she watched her son's eyebrows shoot up in rage. _Please tell me Arthur is not serious. What happened to the sweet King of England? Did Guillame remind him of his life before he lost his memories? I pray he sees sense very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully Arthur won't be so nasty in the future! Hal and Jane Grey's wedding will be in the next chapter! ;) Out of interest, if I ever write a one shotmulti chapter story from this version of the Tudor era, which princess would you like me to base it on? Elizabeth, Cecily, Eleanor or one of Mary's daughters? :) **


End file.
